Highschool DxD: Second Son
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues de liberar a Seattle del D.U.P, los hermanos Rowe deciden dejar todo atras para empezar una nueva vida en Japon y Delsin debera asistir a una de sus academias ¿Que clase de aventuras le esperan al joven conductor? DelsinxHarem
1. Un conductor en la Academia Kuoh

**hola a todos la razon por que he hecho este fic es porque nunca he visto un crossover entre estas 2 series asi que aqui lo tienen y una cosa mas seguire por completo el cannon pero tambien habra algunos cameos**

Highschool DxD - Second Son

Capitulo 1: Un conductor en la Academia Kuoh

_**Punto de vista de Delsin**_

Hola mi nombre es Delsin Rowe tengo 17 años y actualmente estoy llegando a mi nueva escuela aquí en Japón, soy un estudiante de transferencia de Seattle, aunque antes de venir tuve que tomar algunas clases para aprender a hablar su idioma fue jodidamente estresante bueno no importa sigamos; también soy miembro de una tribu haya en casa llamada 'Los Akomish' no es muy reconocida pero el caso es que existimos, volviendo al caso, yo vivo con mi hermano mayor Reggie el había tomado una capacitación para ser policía haya en Seattle pero debido a mi transferencia decidió tomar el curso aquí y como el 'buen' hermano que es, no perdió tiempo y enseguida busco una escuela en cual inscribirme y… bueno aquí estoy en la nombrada Academia Kuoh, un lindo lugar también me entere que no hace poco este lugar era solo de señoritas así que no debo de sorprenderme si me encuentro con más mujeres que hombres y ahí está lo bueno siendo el buen chico que soy, aprovechare esta situación, aunque aún me siento un poco dolido por lo que paso entre Fetch y yo, parecíamos buena pareja en especial cuando juntos hacíamos cagarse del miedo a esos traficantes de droga con nuestras habilidades, ¡ah! olvide comentar que también tengo súper poderes, no; pues es una larga historia la cual me da pereza contar pero básicamente tengo habilidades de ceniza no lo confundan con el humo eso es diferente también tengo poderes de Neón es casi como la luz, me permite ir a grandes velocidades y un montón de cosas más que también molan luego tenemos el video virtual que en resumen me permite convertir todo lo digital en algo real cualquier cosa que se me ocurra pero solo uso espadas y **ángeles**, eso es otra historia que no contare ahora; también tenemos mi último pero no menos importante mi poder de hormigón me permite crear muchas cosas a base de ese elemento como por ejemplo una armadura una espada de piedra crear escudos etc. , etc. Pero la razón de cómo los obtuve no fue nada fácil y tenerlos tampoco fue como una bendición del todo, las personas con estos poderes se les llama 'Conductos' ya que tienen un gen que les permite tenerlos o nacer con ellos pero de donde yo vengo las personas nos llaman ' Bioterroristas' esa palabra la invento alguien del gobierno para asustar a las personas y que nos odiaran pero yo logre hacer la diferencia porque haya en Seattle la gente vivía opresada por una organización llamada D.U.P que se encargaba de capturar conductores para luego hacer lo que dios sabe que con ellos pero de lo que yo he visto es que experimentan con ellos y los torturan pero lo gracioso de todo, es que la perra líder de la organización era también un Conductor, oh la ironía; se llamaba Brook Agustín sus poderes se basan en hormigón fue una pelea difícil pero logre acabar con ella y con su organización y finalmente dejar a Seattle en libertad junto con la ayuda de mi hermano y mis otros amigos conductores.

Mis poderes de 'Ceniza' me los dio un prófugo conductor de Agustín llamado Hank Daughtry, resulta que soy como una esponja, adsorbo todo lo que toco y cuando me tope con él, BANG obtuve mi poder de ceniza

Mis poderes de 'Neón' me los dio una chica conductora llamada Abigail Walker, 'Fetch' para los amigos, ella también fue parte de los 'juguetes' de Agustín, ella tiene un problema con los traficantes de drogas, un problema del que no voy a hablar

Mis poderes de 'Video Virtual' me los dio un Friki antisocial de los videojuegos llamado Eugene Sims, él es como un justiciero usaba ángeles para ayudar a los inocentes y demonios para castigar a los culpables o algo así decía él pero era muy cerrado siempre estaba en su guarida jugando videojuegos y enviándome información me tomo un tiempo integrarlo al mundo de afuera, realmente era un necio aunque tampoco lo culpo después de lo que le hicieron

Y finalmente mis poderes de hormigón, los obtuve en mi batalla final con Agustín después de haberla vencido, fue una dura pelea y en el proceso estuve muy cerca de perder a mi hermano, el había distraído a Agustín para que pudiera dar el golpe final, la perra lo inmovilizo haciendo brotar hormigón de su cuerpo y haciéndolo caer hacia el final de la plataforma, pude agarrar su mano pero era muy pesado, él dijo que lo dejara caer de lo contario me iría al fondo con él pero yo no le hice caso use todas mis fuerza pero no basto y caímos los 2 hacia el océano pensaba que era el fin pero fuimos salvados por uno de los ángeles de Eugene, dejamos a Reggie en el muelle a mi me llevo para terminar con Agustín, después de la pelea todo termino para el D.U.P sin su líder ya no tenían nada que hacer

Luego regrese a la reserva de los Akomish a sacar el Hormigón del cuerpo de mis amigos que Agustin les había puesto

Y esa es mi historia pero ahora solo soy chico 'normal' listo para su primer día de clases en una escuela normal.

**Punto de vista de Nadie**

Delsin estaba llegando a el patio central y llamo mucho la atención, llevaba el uniforme de la Academia pero también usaba su sombrero rojo y su fiel cadena en su brazo izquierdo como una pulsera

-Quien es ese chico, será nuevo- dijo una de las chicas

-No lo sé pero se ve lindo- dijo otra chica un poco sonrojada

-Sí pero por que tendrá esa cadena, será un delincuente- dijo otra mirando la cadena envuelta en su mano izquierda

-Que importa, se ve caliente- dijo una mientras se lamia los labios

-Creen que sea soltero- dijo otra mientras jugaba con las manos

Esos fueron los comentarios de las chicas al ver al joven bronceado

-Lo que nos faltaba otro Casanova- dijo uno de los chicos irritado

-A tipos como él se les debe de dar una lección- dijo otro con amargura

-¡Si le llega a poner un dedo encima a Rias-Sempai o a Akeno-sempai juro que lo mato!- dijo otro lleno de ira

-¡Lo mismo digo si se mete con nuestra mascota Koneko-chan!- dijo otro mientras se cruje los nudillos

Delsin no sabía cómo responder a eso, lo de la cadena bueno era algo común en el siempre la llevaba con él porque nunca se sabía que podría pasar pero también tenía una excusa perfecta para ello, que usaría cuando fuera necesario y…en cuanto a estos calenturientos que creen que pueden hacerle daño tendrán una dosis de Ceniza directo en el culo

-'Si que tengo suerte, apenas llego y las chicas ya hablan de mi y los chicos ya me quieren ver muerto…perfecto, pero le prometí a Reggie que no me metería en problemas y que no hiciera un 'espectáculo' con mis poderes, así que de momento tendré que aguantarme, pero todos tenemos un límite para la paciencia'- pensaba Delsin mientras oía mas amenazas de los chicos

**Dentro de la clase**

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante así que quiero que le den la bienvenida- dijo el profesor

Y luego los estudiantes empezaron a susurrar

-Quien creen que sea- dijo uno de los chicos

-Espero que sea una hermosa chica, con enormes pechos- dijo otro que llevaba la cabeza rapada y unas grandes orejas, este era Matsuda

-No lo creo, cuando venia note a un chico que nunca había visto llevaba nuestro uniforme pero también tenía un gorro rojo y una especie de cadena atada a su mano izquierda- dijo otro estudiante este tenía unas gafas y tenía un rostro serio este era Motohama

**Mientras fuera de la clase**

**Punto de vista de Delsin**

-Muy bien Delsin recuerda lo que dijo Reggie, la primera impresión es lo más importante- dije preparándome para entrar

**Punto de vista de nadie**

Como Delsin entro a el aula todos se le quedaron mirando, luego todo se puso incomodo y el Profesor decidió romper el Hielo

-Eh, por favor puede presentarse e introducirse usted mismo- dijo el profesor haciendo que él saliera de su trance

-Ah claro Em. Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe tengo 17 años y soy un estudiante de transferencia de Seattle, es un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que tengamos un buen año conociéndonos mejor- termino, toda la clase empezó a mirarle y algunas chicas parecían bastante felices y algunos chicos parecían enviarle unas miradas llenas de puro veneno

-'Mierda, y pensar que todo lo que dije fue algo que me escribió mi propio hermano en un pedazo de papel y que pasamos toda la tarde ensayando, se nota que no me tiene confianza para las presentaciones'- pensó el conductor con desdicha

-Disculpe, Delsin-kun pero porque lleva una cadena atada en su muñeca- dijo el profesor con una mirada algo sospechosa

En eso Delsin se puso ligeramente tenso pero luego se relajo y le contesto

-Oh esto, lo siento es que de donde yo vengo esto es un accesorio y no pensé que aquí podría ser mal visto por la gente- dijo el joven y el profesor pareció asentir y la clase pareció entender también pues sospechaban que era una especie de delincuente

-Ya veo pero al ser un accesorio tendrá que guardarlo de lo contrario se lo tendré que quitar- dijo con autoridad

Delsin se quito la cadena y la clase pudo ver lo larga que era, se veía de al menos más de un metro y muchos empezaron a pensar que definitivamente no era un accesorio

-Y díganos Delsin-kun tiene algún tipo de talento que quera compartir con nosotros- dijo el profesor

-Claro, soy un artista tengo habilidad en dibujar y pintar en especial en el grafiti- dijo y cuando dijo grafiti todos empezaron a mirarlo de forma extraña

-Pero por su puesto con permiso y de forma legal obviamente- dijo todos dejaron de mirarlo de esa forma menos el profesor

-Bueno, entonces podría sentarse creo que hay un asiento libre detrás de Hyoudou- dijo y señalo un pupitre vacio detrás de un chico con pelo castaño y ojos de un color magenta que al parecer no parecía muy contento de que este aquí

-Claro- dije mientras me acercaba

Me senté en el pupitre vacio mientras ponía mis cosas en la mesa y mi mochila del lado izquierdo y para no estar aburrido decidí hacer un poco de charla con mi nuevo compañero de enfrente

-Hola mi nombre es Delsin es un placer conocerte- dije cortésmente, otra de las cosas que me dijo mi hermano que hiciera, joder si es molesto

-Soy Hyoudou Issei, y es un horror conocerte, acaparador- dijo molesto

Dios que es lo que se les metió a la gente aquí, a penas llego y pareciera que todos me odian, excepto las mujeres; y que es eso de 'acaparador' ¡no entiendo porque!…oh ya veo creen que vine aquí para quedarme con todas la mujeres y a pesar de que eso sería como el sueño de todo hombre, tampoco quiero que me jodan por eso, así que voy a aclarar esta mierda, ahora mismo

-Mira amigo yo no he venido para tirarme a todas las chicas de aquí, solo me interesa una y conseguir algunos amigos, nada mas así que, te parece si hacemos las paces- dije serio

El me miro durante un tiempo y luego sonrío para luego extenderme la mano, dios dulce aprobación creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad

-Me alegra oír eso y por cierto- dijo en un tono un poco pervertido y podía ver un poco de sangre en su nariz

-Dime como son las chicas haya en Seattle- dijo y me quede un poco pensativo

-Son unas locas mi amigo, ellas no te sueltan hasta dejarte como una momia, bien seco si sabes a lo que me refiero y no lo digo por experiencia- dije el chico parecía estar echando humos

-Suena como el paraíso para mí- dijo mientras seguía la sangre por su nariz

Mierda, me hice amigo de un pervertido… ¡genial!

**Hora del Descanso**

Issei me presento a algunos de sus amigos, claro pensaron que era un acaparador al igual que él pero nada que una explicación no pueda solucionar después de eso me aceptaron aunque claro me negué a ser miembro del 'Trió Pervertido', si mi hermano se entera de algo como eso me mataría

Me sentía algo aburrido al estar tanto tiempo sin usar mis poderes es fastidioso tenía ganas de volar algo o planear en el aire pero le prometí a Reggie que no lo haría, porque esto no es Seattle

-Oye Delsin los chicos y yo queremos mostrarte algo que te gustara, tu sabes para darte la bienvenida como nuestro nuevo amigo- dijo Issei con una cara un tanto sospechosa

Empezamos a caminar por lo que parecía ser un bosque y después de un rato llegamos a una pared de ladrillo y una parte hecha de madera

-Y que tiene de especial este lugar- dije un tanto dudoso, se que apenas llegue a este lugar pero estoy casi seguro que por aquí estaba un vestuario de mujeres

-Amigo este es el vestuario para las chicas del club de kendo, casi todos los días a esta hora exacta vienen aquí a cambiarse y nosotros descubrimos un pequeño agujero en esta pared- dijo Matsuda emocionado

Me quede frio y con los ojos ensanchados, no tenía ni idea de que debería de hacer, por un lado podría echar una miradita después de todo soy un hombre pero también sabía que hacer esto era incorrecto, pero todas esas chicas cambiándose ahí dejando al descubierto los grandes placeres que el hombre joven tanto a deseado, ¡MIERDA! No, fuera perversidad fuera no debo definitivamente no debo, pero ¡la maldita tentación!

-Y bien que dices- dijo Motohama

-B-Bueno creo que una miradita no hace daño- dije, joder en que me he convertido, a la mierda no tendré una oportunidad como esta jamás

-Pero si estamos hablando del club de kendo entonces si nos atrapan nos golpearan con sus espadas de madera verdad- dije aunque no tengo problema para escapar pero aun así eso me haría una mala reputación y eso no le gustaría para nada a Reggie si se entera que su propio hermano menor estuvo espiando en los vestuarios de las chicas en su primer día de clases definitivamente lo haría cabrearse un montón y ya una vez vi a mi hermano cabreado…no fue bonito

-No lo harán si escapas a tiempo- dijo Issei sin dejar de reír de felicidad

-Bueno si es así supongo que está bien- dije, amigo… ¡ADORO ESTE LUGAR!

-Silencio, ya están llegando- dijo Matsuda

-Bien Delsin ya que eres el nuevo, tendrás el honor de ser el primero en mirar- dijo Motohama con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Enserio, de verdad…chicos son los mejores amigos que alguna vez podría tener- mierda sentí que iba a llorar y ellos también

Me asome por el agujero y…OH DIOS SANTO en ese momento me había sentido tan agradecido de estar vivo todas esa hermosuras cambiándose, faldas sostenes…PANTIS! Podía sentir una enorme hemorragia justo ahora y sentía que podía morir feliz y en paz, luego de ese pedazo de cielo me aparte del agujero y los otros me quedaron viendo

-Y que tal se sintió- dijo Issei serio

-Siento…que ahora podría morir feliz- dije y luego caí al piso con una gran sonrisa y los otros no perdieron tiempo y se asomaron por el agujero los 3 a la vez en lo cual empezaron a hacer ruido discutiendo a cerca de quien le tocaba

-¡Oye deja eso no puedo ver!- dijo Motohama en voz alta

-¡Tú ya viste suficiente, es mi turno!- grito Matsuda

-¡Apártense los 2 yo ni siquiera he visto nada!- grito Issei haciendo que los 2 se aparten

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!- grito una chica, sí esa era mi señal para desaparecer, literalmente, Motohama y Matsuda salieron corriendo y dejaron a Issei a su suerte

-Oigan no se vayan, joder vaya amigos, puedes créelo Del- Issei vio que el joven no estaba en lugar de eso solo vio lo que parecía un raro humo negro con café

-¡ES EN SERIO!- dijo Issei enojado

-¡ASÍ QUE ERAS TU HYOUDOU ISSEI!- dijo una voz femenina y al pobre se le helo la sangre

Enfrente del él estaba todo el club de kendo con sus espadas de madera listas para atacar y cubiertas con toallas

-¡E-E-ESPERA PUEDO EXPLICARLO YO NO ERA, FUERON OTROS 3 CHICOS QUE MIRABAN YO SOLO QUERIA DETENERLOS Y!- trato de explicar sin tener resultado pues las chicas estaban a punto de hacerlo pedazos

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- grito de horror

**Cerca de un viejo edificio**

Matsuda, Motohama y Delsin estaban recostados contra un muro cansados excepto Delsin que parecía respirar normalmente, luego vieron llegar a Issei que estaba horriblemente golpeado y muy enfadado

-Gracias por la ayuda 'Amigos'- dijo la ultima parte con mucho veneno en su voz

-Lo siento amigo pero si mi hermano se entera que estuve espiando en un vestuario de mujeres me mata- dijo Delsin mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza

-Si venga Issei no es para tanto eso se puede arreglar- dijo Matsuda despreocupado

-Si claro, me van a pagar esta se los aseguro- dijo Issei de forma un poco malvada

-Tranquilo Issei no creo que debas ponerte así esto se arregla-dijo Delsin tratando de calmarlo

Issei estaba a punto de gritar de furia de nuevo pero si mirada se desvió hacia una ventana del viejo edificio y ahí estaba lo que se podría describir como la chica más hermosa que podrían haber visto incluso Delsin se quedo mudo, ese largo cabello rojo como el fuego y eso ojos fríos como el hielo eso sumando a su increíble figura una por la que cualquier chica mataría por tener; era perfecta

-Amigo quien es ella- dijo Issei aun atontado

-Viejo, ella era hermosa y perfecta en todos los sentidos- dijo Delsin con la boca y los ojos abiertos y también algo atontado

-Señores, esa era Rias Gremory presidenta del Club de Investigación Oculta; Medidas: 99-58-90 definitivamente una de las bellezas más grandes de toda la academia y una de nuestras Onee-samas- dijo Motohama con orgullo

-Whoa- dijo Issei emocionado

-Ni si quiera lo pienses Issei, no estás a la altura como para siquiera hablar con ella, quizás Delsin-kun pueda tener alguna oportunidad- dijo Matsuda y el joven conductor pareció reír de felicidad

-Bueno eso suena bien para mí- dijo en regocijo

**Después de la escuela**

Antes de ir a casa Delsin decidió comprar unas cuantas muestras de música y un poco de pintura en aerosol para su grafiti

-Um, disculpa- escucho una voz detrás de él y sonaba femenina

-Sí que se le ofrece- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y en frene de él estaba una hermosa joven de cabello rubio con un conjunto bastante raro

-'Creo que eso se llama ropa de loli gótica o algo así pero se le ve bien y tiene lindos ojos'- pensó mientras la examinaba

-Eres Delsin Rowe- dijo mientas jugaba con los dedos

-S-si ese soy yo- dijo nervioso

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki Yui- dijo la joven con algo de rubor en su cara

-'Joder es condenadamente linda'- pensó mientras la veía

-Dime e-e-estas s-saliendo con alguien- dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

-N-no, no estoy saliendo con nadie- dijo también nervioso

-Enserio, e-entonces q-q-quieres, ¡s-s-salir conmigo!- dijo tartamudeando y de forma rápida y roja como una remolacha

Delsin se quedo sin habla una linda chica le había pedido salir con él, ¡como pareja!, era como si la suerte cambiara para bien

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con alegría y la chica también pareció feliz

**Con Issei**

El estaba en un puente pensando en lo que paso hoy y muy molesto pero no pudo sacarse de la mente a aquella chica que vio es esa ventana era realmente linda pero también recordó lo que le había dicho Matsuda, ella estaba fuera de su alcance y su sueño de tener una novia jamás se aria realidad

-Disculpa- dijo una voz del otro lado del puente y era de una mujer

-Huh- dijo Issei confundido normalmente las chicas se alejan de él al verlo como si tuviera una peligrosa y letal enfermedad pero ella no lo hizo

Mas importante era muy hermosa tenía un largo cabello negro y unos ojos morados bastante lindos hacia una buena combinación

-Eres Hyoudou Issei- dijo su voz era muy linda

-Eh si ese soy yo- dijo Issei un poco nervioso

-Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma- dijo y luego se sonrojo un poco

-Dime e-e-estas saliendo con alguien- dijo nerviosa y Issei estaba igual

-N-no no lo estoy- dijo nervioso

-E-enserio- dijo mientras se acercaba más

-¡S-si enserio!- dijo mas nervioso

-entonces, ¡por favor sal conmigo!- grito mientas cerraba los ojos y Issei se quedo quieto como una tabla

-¡SI!- grito lleno de felicidad

**Mientras en el Club de la Investigación Oculta**

Rias Gremory estaba sentada en el sofá con una tabla de ajedrez enfrente de ella hasta que otra chica que tenía el cabello negro con una cola de caballo y con el mismo uniforme que ella apareció y rivalizaban mucho en lo que sería aspecto físico

-Bucho, que se le ofrece- dijo mientras se le acerco

-Hola, Akeno perdón por llamarte pero quería saber quiénes eran esos 2 chicos de esta mañana- dijo mientras movía un peón en la tabla del ajedrez

-Hyoudou Issei estudiante de segundo año desde hace 2 meses edad 17 años parientes: seños y señora Hyoudou; padres; amigos: Matsuda y Motohama.

-Delsin Rowe estudiante recién transferido de Seattle, edad 17 años, segundo año, parientes: Reggie Rowe; hermano mayor, padres: desconocido, amigos: ninguno.- termino Akeno la cual había leído esa información en un sobre que le había entregado un miembro del consejo estudiantil

-Tiene interés en alguno de ellos Bucho- cuestiono Akeno

-Derecho, en los 2- dijo mientras movía la reina en el juego de ajedrez

-Jaque Mate- dijo antes de levantarse

-Vaya, vaya; pero qué planes tiene para ellos presidenta- dijo Akeno mientras veía a su amiga ir directo hacía el baño

-Te lo diré después de que eso ángeles caídos se alejen de ellos- dijo y luego entro en la ducha dejando a Akeno recogiendo la mesa

-Me pregunto que tendrá la presidenta entre manos esta vez- dijo mientras se retiraba

**Al día siguiente: Casa de Delsin**

El joven Rowe estaba desayunando junto a su hermano y estaba más que feliz después de aquella confesión, se sentía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra y su hermano pareció notarlo

-Que pasa hermanito te vez más feliz de lo usual paso algo en la academia- pregunto Reggie

-Tan feliz se me nota bueno eso porque, prepárate para esto, ¡tengo una novia!- grito de felicidad

A Reggie parecía que se le iban a caer los ojos ya que se sorprendió mucho

-Es enserio pensé que nunca más te interesaría tener una después de lo que paso con aquella conductora de Neón- dijo y a Delsin parecía que le habían traspasado el corazón con una daga

-Sinceramente aun me duele lo que sucedió con Fetch pero es mejor dejarlo así y olvidarlo para no lastimarme más; sabes un corazón roto es como un espejo roto, es mejor dejarlo roto en lugar de lastimarte más intentando repararlo- dijo con una sombra cubriendo su rostro

Reggie se sorprendió de lo profundo que sonaba su hermano, sin duda esta fue la primera vez que lo vio así pero decidió cambiar de tema para evitar que se sienta mal

-Y como se llama ella- pregunto intentando sacarlo del tema de Fetch

-Se llama Mitsuki Yui- dijo un poco menos triste

-Ya veo es un lindo nombre y como es- dijo Reggie

-Oh hermano es hermosa tiene el cabello rubio con coletas y unos increíbles ojos azules- dijo con más alegría

-He, pareciera que te has sacado la lotería hermanito pero debes de saber que esta chica no es como Fetch ella es normal así que necesitas saber controlarte con tus habilidades entiendes- dijo seriedad

-Por supuesto y esta vez no la voy cagar esta vez me asegurare de que esta relación perdure- dijo Delsin con determinación

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que su hermano lo llamo

-Ese es mi hermanito, ahora ve haya tigre, oh y recuerda- iba hablar pero él lo interrumpió

-No uses tus poderes a menos que sea necesario- lo interrumpió Delsin sabiendo lo que iba a decir

-Ya lo sé Reg no te preocupes lo tengo controlado- dijo y luego se fue

-Bien si tu lo dices- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

**Camino a la Academia**

Delsin en el camino se encontró con Yui lo cual le sorprendió pero le alegro un montón

-Yui que estás haciendo aquí- le pregunto Delsin

-Ah Delsin-kun lo siento es que tenía ganas de verte y quería saber si está bien que te acompañe a la escuela- dijo inocentemente

-Por supuesto no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa

-'Es hora de presumir a los amigos'- pensó de forma perversa

Al llegar vio a Issei con una chica bastante linda y Motohama y Matsuda parecían enojados y llorando

-Oigan chicos, que es lo que pasa- dijo llamando la atención de los demás

-Delsin-kun no lo vas creer, este traidor a- Matsuda no pudo terminar cuando vio a la chica joven que venía con Delsin

-Quien es ella- pregunto temeroso

-Perdonen mis modales me llamo Mitsuki Yui y soy la novia de Delsin-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y parecía que Matsuda estaba a punto de explorar

-¡MOTOHAMA!, ¡DELSIN-KUN TAMBIEN NOS HA TRAICIONADO!- grito de pura tristeza y coraje

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?- grito Motohama también de pura ira y coraje

Al oír el nombre de Delsin, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara de Issei

-Oye Delsin-kun adivina quien se ha conseguido una novia- dijo Issei con un toque de malicia intentando presumir con él al igual que con los otros pero se topo con la sorpresa de que el también traía a una chica con él

-Oh ya veo lo que pasa aquí y perdona arruinar tu momento de gloria pero yo también tengo una novia- dijo con aire de suficiencia

-No importa al menos puedo molestar a estos 2- dijo sin piedad

-Ah Yuuma-chan, estas aquí y también tienes un novio- dijo Yui bastante feliz

-Yui-chan también me alegro de verte y se nota que tienes un novio también- dijo Yuuma también feliz

-Se conocen- dijeron Delsin e Issei al mismo tiempo

-Por supuesto ella es mi amiga de la infancia- dijeron también al unisonó luego empezaron a hablar ellas mientras que los otros 2 estaban rígidos como tablas

-Amigo, nuestras novias se conocen- dijo Issei mientras veía la escena

-Genial- dijo Delsin mientras veía también la escena

Luego ellas se separaron y se dirigieron a ellos y Yui fue la primera en hablar

-Delsin-kun e Issei-san, verán Yuuma-chan y yo queríamos saber si podríamos hacer un sita doble este fin de semana- dijo Yuuma de forma casi suplicante a la cual fue difícil no resistirse

-¡CLARO!- dijeron los 2 al unisonó

-Bien será ente domingo- dijo Yui contenta

**Salto temporal**

**Fin de semana día de la cita**

Delsin llevaba su ropa de siempre que era una sudadera negra con capucha y encima un chaleco de mezclilla gris sin mangas con el logotipo de un par de aves con las alas extendidas un era de color azul y la otra de color rojo en la espalda también tenía unos Jeans azules y su gorro rojo y su fiel cadena guardada en su bolsillo derecho

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que su hermano lo detuvo

-A donde crees que vas Delsin- dijo con autoridad mientras le bloqueaba el paso

-Ah, pues voy a una cita con mi novia… y no te preocupes llevo todo lo necesario para ello, mi billetera, mi teléfono y todo lo demás no te preocupes- dijo mientras veía como evadir a su hermano para llegar a la puerta

-Delsin, sabes por lo menos como se debe actuar en una cita 'normal'- dijo con una ceja levantada mientras se apartaba de la puerta

-Por supuesto que se cómo actuar en una cita normal, actuar como un caballero ser considerado, y esas cosas, al menos dame un poco de confianza hermano- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Reggie solo pudo suspirar

-Solo se cuidadoso y recuerda nada de alcohol ni tampoco quiero que le digas nada de lo que paso en Seattle eso es algo que nos guardamos los 2, entendido- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No te preocupes todo irá bien y de maravilla te lo prometo-dijo mientras salía a la calle alejándose por completo de su hogar dejando a Reggie en la puerta aun preocupado

-Ha, siempre dices eso y de todas formas te metes en problemas- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

**Cerca del centro**

Delsin fue caminando hacia el punto de reunión pero en el camino se topo con una chica que vendía volantes y tenía un cosplay, ella le dio un volante que decía

'Todos tus deseos se harán realidad'

-'Mis deseos ya se hicieron realidad, pero no está de más tener otro'- pensó y decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero

Después de caminar un rato más vio a los demás cerca de un puesto de helados

-Hola chicos perdón por el retraso mi hermano me tuvo un poco ocupado- dijo un poco irritado

-He, tu hermano suena como el típico carcelero- dijo Issei en broma

-No tienes ni idea- dijo mientras se reía

-Bueno que estamos esperando, empecemos esta cita- dijo Yui emocionada

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares, a tiendas de ropa, heladería y en el transcurso del tiempo Issei le compro una pulsera rosada a Yuuma y Delsin le compro un collar que al final tenía un lindo cristal rojo a Yui después de eso todos fueron a un parque bastante lindo se podía ver la puesta del sol y se detuvieron cerca de una fuente de agua, las chicas fueron a un baño cercano y los chicos se quedaron sentados en la fuente

-Dime Issei no te parece que somos muy afortunados- dijo Delsin mientras se reía entre dientes

-Tú lo has dicho, sinceramente nunca creí que encontraría la chica ideal o que alguna vez una chica me encontrara a mí, y sabes a pesar de que eres un poco arrogante a veces eres un gran amigo- dijo Issei y Delsin pareció reírse un poco

-Y tu para ser un increíble pervertido, también eren un gran amigo- dijo sarcástico y los 2 se empezaron a reír por cada tontería que decía el otro

Luego las chicas volvieron y ellos se levantaron

-Bien, a donde vamos ahora- pregunto Delsin mientras se frotaba las manos

-De hecho la cita termina aquí, debemos volver a casa- dijo Yui un poco triste y los otros también lo estaban

-Issei-kun, me divertí mucho hoy pero podrías- dijo Yuuma mientras se le acercaba mas y mas hasta que su pecho choco con el de el

-Hacerme un favor- dijo Yui mientras se acercaba a la cara de Delsin

-'Oh mi dios todopoderoso esto es por lo que tanto he esperado'- pensó Issei

-'Oh joder ni siquiera pude llegar a esto cuando estuve con Fetch pero eso es otra historia'- pensó Delsin mientras lo veía venir

-Podrías morir por mí- dijeron las 2 a la vez y tanto Issei como Delsin se quedaron rígidos y muy confundidos

-Que dijiste- dijeron los 2 a la vez

Antes de que dijeran algo las 2 se apartaron en un salto y una luz negra las cubrió revelando una nueva apariencia Yui no cambio nada solo que su vestido se hizo más negro y tenia…alas negras?

Yuuma tuvo un cambio extremo parecía llevar un traje raro como estilo dominatrix de esas cosas S & M y también tenía unas alas de ángel negras

Ninguno de los 2 hizo nada estaban rígidos por el shock de la situación y antes de hablar las 2 chicas crearon unas lanzas de luz y las arrojaron a ambos impactando contra el pecho de Delsin y el estomago de Issei y ambos cayeron desangrándose

-No nos culpen a nosotras sino a Dios por haberles dado esos Sacred Gear- dijo 'Yuuma' antes de alejarse

-Adiós Delsin-kun, me divertí mucho en nuestra cita- dijo 'Yui' aunque sonaba triste y luego se fue siguiendo a 'Yuuma'

Nada se escucho, nada excepto el sonido de la sangre que salía de ambos y el factor curativo de Delsin no funcionaba ya que esa lanza pareció desintegrarle el corazón y en cuanto a Issei pues él también se empezó a desangrar pero aun así se las arreglaron para intentar hablar

-O…ye Issei…aun…es…tas vivo- dijo Delsin mientras seguían desangrándose

-Si…pero…no…creo…que me quede mucho- dijo mientras la sangre salía de su boca

-¿Esto es un sueño?- pregunto Rowe

-No lo sé, pero sí lo es, por favor despiértame- dije Issei casi a punto de perder la conciencia

-Claro amigo pero sabes, es curioso pero no pude dejar de pensar en aquella pelirroja- dijo Rowe cerca de desmayarse

-He, yo tampoco; supongo que me llevare esa imagen a la otra vida- dijo Issei y luego cerró los ojos

-Sí, yo también- dijo Delsin y luego cerró los ojos también

Luego todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

…

Delsin salió disparado de la cama totalmente confundido luego examino su pecho y vio que no tenía ni un rasguño pero aun así entro en pánico

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-

Estaba más que seguro que ayer me habían perforado el cuerpo con una lanza de luz y también Issei y…OH DIOS MIO, ISSEI

El también estaba ahí justo a mi lado desangrándose como yo, tengo que darme prisa debo ver que este bien

Me puse el uniforme y antes de salir vi a mi hermano leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café como si no pasara nada en el mundo

-Sucede algo hermanito- pregunto como si nada

-Oye no notaste nada raro antes de irme a mi cita- dije y el parecía confundido

-¿Cita? Que yo sepa tu no fuiste a ninguna cita- dijo y yo me confundí de verdad

-La cita a la que fui con mi novia- dije y el parecía más confundida

-Que yo sepa tú no tienes novia Delsin recuerdo que dijiste que no estabas interesado en eso después de lo que paso con Fetch- dijo pero esta vez parecía molesto

-Claro que tengo una novia te lo comente ayer su nombre era Mitsuki Yui, no lo recuerdas- dije molesto

-Deja de inventar nombres y vete al colegio, mira se que lo que paso con esa conductora del Neón te afecto pero tampoco es para que andes inventado una novia falsa, ¡ahora vete!- dijo y luego tuve que irme, esto realmente se está poniendo raro, pero ahora debo saber si Issei está bien

Cuando llegue al interior del instituto vi a Issei vivito y coleando discutiendo con Matsuda y Motohama en unas escaleras

-Ya les dije Amano Yuuma, mi novia se la presente ayer, es que no la recuerdan- dijo Issei molesto

-Ya te dije que no conocemos a esa chica- dijo Matsuda apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados

-No importa cuánto lo digas nunca nos presentaste a esa chica y es imposible que fuera tu novia- dijo Motohama molesto

-Si amigo deja de inventar tonterías - dijo Matsuda

En eso Delsin llega y estaba a punto de hablar con Issei pero fue él quien hablo primero

-¡Delsin amigo estas bien, gracias a dios!, amigo por favor dime que tu si recuerdas a Yuuma-chan- dijo bastante aliviado y un poco molesto

-Claro que la recuerdo y dime tu si recuerdas a Yui verdad- dije un poco desesperado

-Si la recuerdo pero parece nadie más aparte de nosotros la recuerda, esto es raro- dijo mientras se resacaba la cabeza

-En serio, además todo lo que ella me dio desapareció; su email, su número de teléfono, todo- dije un poco molesto

-Pero lo más raro fue ese sueño, tú también estabas ahí y nos estábamos desangrando- dijo Issei pensativo

-Amigo llámame loco pero creo que eso no fue un sueño- dije e Issei parecía asustado

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo sentí bastante real y- Issei dejo de hablar y se quedo mirando arriba, yo parecía confundido me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de por qué Rias estaba justo ahí

-Oh es Rias-sempai- dijo Matsuda sorprendido

-¿En serio?- dijo Motohama levantándose

Y tanto Issei como yo nos quedamos mirando un rato

Las chicas parecían decir unas cuantas cosas de ella y luego empezó a bajar las escaleras y pude tomar un buen vistazo de su apariencia, realmente fue espectacular

Ella paso por nosotros pero antes nos dio una sonrisa y parecía dirigida a los 2 y por un momento sentí que se me helo la sangre

-Realmente, es una belleza- dijo Matsuda

-Con solo acercarse se puede sentir su elegancia- dijo Motohama

Me le quede mirando todavía y parecía que Issei estaba en trance

-Oye ¿No te estás volviendo loco con tus fantasías eróticas?- dijo Matsuda

-¡No me compares contigo! Yo estoy seguro…- dijo Issei molesto pero fue interrumpido por Matsuda

-No importa- dijo y decidí intervenir

-Oigan ya esta déjenlo- dije intentando acabar esto

-¿Que pasa Delsin-kun no me digas que tú también tienes una novia imaginarias de la que no nos acordemos?- dijo Motohama y enseguida me quede callado

-Por supuesto que no yo sí se diferenciar los real de lo ficticio- Dije intentando no hacer el ridículo

-Como dije no importa. ¡Hoy iremos a mi casa! ¡Vamos a ver nuestra preciada colección!- dijo Matsuda con gran emoción

-¡EL DVD EROTICO…!- Grito, fue cuando unas chicas bajaron por la escalera molestas por su actuación

-Que malos son esos- dijo una

-Solo tienen cosas sucias en sus cabezas- dijo otra

-Pervertidos- dijo la otra

-No sé porque Delsin-kun se junta con ellos él es mucho mejor- dijo otra decepcionada

Matsuda tocio con su mano recuperando la compostura…si es que tiene alguna

-Eso no, iremos a ver nuestra colección de vida como caballeros- dijo con si rostro sombrío

-¡Oh eso suena maravilloso!- dijo Motohama

Ni Issei ni yo estábamos prestando mucha atención ya que seguíamos viendo el lugar al que se había ido Rias

-Issei, esto no es una alucinación es erotismo verdadero- dijo Motohama emocionado

-Eso fue…- dijo Issei mientras seguía viendo

-Eso creo- dije mientras seguíamos observando

-Oye Delsin-kun dime te apuntas a la fiesta- dijo Matsuda

-Em bueno supongo pero creo que primero llamare a mi hermano para decirle que estaré en su casa- dije sin darme cuenta a que accedí exactamente

Casa de Matsuda

Matsuda y Motohama miraban un programa al que no preste atención ni tampoco Issei ya que ambos pensábamos lo mismo en ese momento

-'Que paso esa noche exactamente'-

-Oh ese es el nuevo título de Momo-chan. Kamen Rider Pinky- dijo Motohama mientras seguía viendo el programa

-He he, fue muy difícil conseguir esto-dijo Matsuda con orgullo

-'Es increíble que todo lo que haya pasado hasta ahora haya sido un sueño, es extraño. Y ¿Dónde se fueron todos los verdaderos recuerdos de estos días?- pensó Issei

-'No me creo que eso haya sido un sueño simplemente no puedo, estoy 100% seguro que algo o alguien nos había matado estoy seguro'- pensé

Mis recuerdos me muestran la imagen de Yui quien me apuñala con la lanza pero eso es imposible yo ya estaba inconsciente, mierda esto solo me confunde aun mas

-¿Qué te pasa Issei?- pregunto Matsuda sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos

-También eres fan de Momo-zora-Momo ¿no?- pregunto Matsuda a Issei

-Y que hay de ti Delsin-kun, acaso este tipo de género no te gusta porque tengo otros si quieres- me pregunto Matsuda a mí

-No, no es eso, solo pensaba un poco-dije y luego Motohama se levanto

-Ya se. Para disfrutar mejor la película apagare la luz- dijo y luego apago la luz

-Se siente mejor- dijo Matsuda emocionado

-¿Verdad?- dijo Motohama feliz

Y fue cuando empezó lo raro podía ver la luz y pensé que no la habían apagado pero no podía sentirla así que si se había apagado pero podía ver la y fue muy raro

-Oigan, no se apago- dijo Issei.

-Eh de que hablas- dijo Motohama

-La luz de la habitación no se apago- dijo Issei

-'¿Él también lo ve? ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!- pensé eufórico

-¿Jaa? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Matsuda

-Issei tu también lo vez- le susurre al oído

-Oye Delsin-kun, y tú que- pregunto Matsuda

Issei y yo nos frotamos los ojos ya que esta luz se tornaba molesta

-Lo siento. Pero me voy a casa- dijo Issei y yo también me levante

-Oye ¿Qué te sientes mal por algo?- pregunto Matsuda

Issei no respondió

-Que. Delsin-kun tú también te vas- pregunto Motohama

-Sí, creo que ya es un poco tarde y mi hermano se enfada si no estoy ahí para cenar- dije y luego salí por la puerta

Seguí a Issei detrás de él y me acerque pero fue él quien hablo

-Tú también lo vez Delsin- dijo y yo asentía

-Sí, lo veo tan claro como si fuera medio día, es demasiado raro y eso no lo es todo, por alguna razón siento que mis fuerzas aumentaran y tú- dije y él asintió

-Así es y también puedo escuchar desde lejos las conversaciones de los demás mira- dijo y señalo a una mujer y su hija y pude escuchar lo que decían a pesar de estar muy lejos y no era por el eco

-Que mierda está pasando- dije

-No se pero esto es demasiado raro- dijo Issei

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la fuente, el mismo lugar donde todo empezó

-Este parque- dijo Issei mientras miraba la fuente

-Sí, fue justo aquí- dije

-Aquí tuvimos la cita doble, tú estabas con Yuuma y yo estaba con Yui- dije un poco triste

-Eso no fue un sueño, yo no quería morir. Porque Yuuma-chan- dijo Issei decaído y triste

-Oye, ellas no están pero aun seguimos vivos eso es lo que importa, de seguro tenían una razón para hacerlo todos la tienen, no te preocupes- dije mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-Gracias Delsin, de verdad eres un gran amigo- dijo mientras ponía la frente en alto

-Oye para eso están los amigos, para ayudarnos unos a otros no es así- dije mientras me senté en la fuente

Pero en seguida sentimos una especie de perturbación

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Issei mientras se daba la vuelta

Yo me levante y me puse en guardia, empecé sacar mi cadena, lista para lo que sea

-Creí que era un accesorio- pregunto Issei mientras me veía con la cadena

.-Bueno supongo que fue una pequeña mentira, espero que guardes el secreto-dije

-No te preocupes- dijo con el pulgar arriba

Entonces la sensación se intensifico más y vimos a una sombra cerca de nosotros

-Este es el lugar de adsorción- dijo mientras se acercaba

-Que pasa mi cuerpo no deja de temblar- dijo Issei mientras sudaba un montón

Sentía que mi cuerpo se entumecía y a Issei le pasaba lo mismo

-Esta dirección es…-seguía la figura

-Mierda no me puedo mover- dije y intente usar mi ceniza pero no salía nada y fue entonces que recordé que Reggie me había dicho a restringir mis poderes, a menos que adsorba algo no podre hacer nada

La fuente está hecha de concreto pero no puedo moverme

El hombre pareció tener un gabardina negro y un sombre gris con el

Fue entonces que mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y Issei también volvió a la normalidad, pero este salto del otro lado de la fuente y yo también fui con el

-Estas huyendo- pregunto el hombre y fue cuando me di cuenta que él fue el que nos libero, he; mala jugada

-Ahora veras quien es él que estará huyendo- dije y estaba a punto de adsorber el concreto de la fuente pero Issei empezó a correr y cuando me di cuenta el hombre se había ido también

Y fui tras de Issei sin poder obtener nada de mis poderes…MIERDA

Llegue junto a Issei y vi que algo caía del cielo. Eran plumas negras

Cuando menos me di cuenta ese bastardo estaba en frente de nosotros con esas alas negras en su espalda

-Es un problema encontrar personas con sus existencias- dijo molesto

-¿Acaso esto es otro sueño?- dijo Issei confundido y aterrado

-Lo dudo- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Hm, no se siente la presencia de su amo o de sus compañeros, tampoco siento ningún rastro mágico en su alrededor. Evaluación de la situación, ustedes están: Perdidos- dijo de forma malvada

-Bastardo, hijo de puta- dije con mi cadena

Luego creó una lanza de luz de color celeste e Issei fue el primero en salir corriendo

-Entonces no hay problema si los asesino- dijo y luego arrojo la lanza a Issei al cual le atravesó el pecho

-¡ISSEI!- grite y fui hacia el

-Mierda, duele mucho, no sentí tanto dolor como cuando fue con Yuuma-chan- dijo mientras escupía sangre

-No te preocupes te voy a ayudar- dije y cuando toque la lanza de luz mis manos ardieron de forma dolorosa

-Mierda duele, duele mucho, porque si solo la toque- me queje de dolor fue horrible era como tocar un pedazo de hierro hirviendo

-¡Delsin estas bien!- dijo Issei

-Para ti la luz es como un veneno- dijo y luego una lanza de luz me perforo el estomago y realmente fue mucho más doloroso que con Yui

-¡DELSIN!- grito Issei lleno de pánico

-Hm, parece que no acerté son inesperadamente resistentes- dijo luego la lanza de luz desapareció de mi cuerpo y del de Issei

-No te preocupes enseguida te sentirás mejor- dijo y otra lanza de luz aprecio en su mano

-Ya no puedo mas- dije y sentía que iba a perder la conciencia de nuevo pero esta vez será para siempre

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!- grito Issei

Y como si fuera una señal una especie de rayo rojo y negro salió disparada hacia la lanza de luz del hombre y se termino rompiendo

-¿Fue obra suya?- nos miro a los 2 pero sabía que no era yo mis rayos de Neón son de color violeta y tampoco fue Issei el estaba tan inmovilizado como yo

Luego una luz roja nos ilumino

-Parece que no es así- dijo mirando hacia el lugar de la luz y Issei y yo también vimos pero no creíamos de quien se trataba

-¿Podrías apartarte de esos chicos?- dijo la chica pelirroja

-¿Cabellos rojos?- dijo Issei confundido antes de caer inconsciente

-Rias-senpai- fue lo último que dije después de quedar inconsciente pero podía escuchar explosiones y algo acerca de un sirviente y eso del 'Clan Gremory'

**Residencia de Rowe, cuarto de Delsin**

El despertador sonaba sin parar y fue cuando me desperté y lo apague

-Mierda, eso fue un sueño- dije y revise mi estomago para no solo darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna herida sino también para ver que estaba desnudo, yo siempre duermo con unos bóxers y una camisetilla

-Porque estoy desnudo, no importa; en donde están mis bóxers- mientras revisaba mi cama y me di cuenta de que había un enorme bulto pensé que era mi ropa así que levanto mi sabana pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con un par de tetas y enseguida me caigo de la cama y veo el cuerpo desnudo de Rias en mi cama…

OHDIOSPEROQUEMIERDAESESTO

-¿Qué…Que…?- dije confundido

-¡¿Rias-senpai?!- grite totalmente confundido

Ella se empezó a despertar luego se froto los ojos

-¿Ya amaneció?- pregunto mientras se estiraba y bostezo y podía ver bien esa majestuosa figura

-¡¿S-S-Sus pechos?!- dije impactado

-Buenos Días- dijo casualmente

-E-Esto, ¿Cómo es que Rias-senpai esta…?- dije más que confundido

-Mejor dicho, un sueño. ¡Claro! ¡Es la continuación de mi sueño!- dije esperanzado

-Es la realidad. Lo que estas experimentando, y todo lo demás- dijo y yo intente no mirar pero fue muy difícil

-Yo soy Rias Gremory. Soy un demonio- dijo ella

-¿D-Demonio?- pregunte confundido

-Y también soy tu Maestra. Mucho gusto. Delsin Rowe-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y fue cuando me confundí de verdad

QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ

**les gusto, esta mas o menos, es malo, háganmelo saber en los comentarios y otra cosa la razon por la algunos noten que delsin esta algo OOC es porque este es mas joven no el semi-adulto del juego y tambien porque no tiene que lidiar con el trauma de perder a su hermano bien eso es todo y nos veremos despues**


	2. Ahora soy un Conductor y un Demonio

**¡UF! Bien segundo capítulo ahora como siempre **

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡EMPEZEMOS**

Capitulo 2: Ahora soy un Conductor y un Demonio

He experimentado miles de cosas raras en mi vida he visto gente que se convierte en humo, conocí a una chica que podía moverse casi a la velocidad de la luz y que tenía un problema con traficantes también a un chico antisocial capaz de controlar el mundo virtual y traerlo a la vida real como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo y también a una mujer que podía destrozar un puente entero con un solo movimiento de manos usando poderes de Hormigón y realmente creí haberlo visto todo…me equivoque

Justo en frente de mí estaba una chica que excedía los límites de la palabra belleza y estaba totalmente desnuda y diciendo que ella es un demonio y también que es mi Maestra, ahora sí que lo he visto todo

Esto, no puedo pensar como esto podría empeorar

-¡Delsin! ¡Despierta! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!- grito Reggie subiendo las escaleras

Solo pude sentir como se me helo la sangre si mi hermano me llega a ver en esta situación…estaré muerto, una hermosa chica estaba desnuda en mi cama y yo también lo estaba y es obvio que esto lo mal ínter preterían y conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente, cuando vea esto ¡ME VA A MATAR!

Tengo que hacer algo

-¡Estoy despierto! ¡En seguida bajo! ¡E-Espera!- dije desesperado

-Es lo mismo cada mañana- dijo y empecé a desesperarme y corría en círculos mientras me tapaba con mi sabana

-¡Pero no necesitas entrar!- grite pero dudo que mi hermano me haga caso

-Delsin cuanto más planeas seguir durmiendo- dijo Reggie a punto de abrir la perta

Mierda, me desespere y fue ahí que recordé que Rias seguía desnuda

-¡Senpai, póngase esto…!- grite

Le intente poner la sabana encima pero en lugar de eso nos pusimos en una posición un poco inadecuada

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Reggie lo vio todo, literalmente

Me quede helado

-Buenos Días- dijo Rias tan normal que parecía que esto no era la gran cosa

-Buenos días…D-Dense prisa y pónganse algo ¿Sí?- dijo confundido y luego cerró la puerta

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

Hubo un horrible silencio hasta que

-¡DEEEEEEELSIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- grito totalmente lleno de ira

Se acabo, estoy muerto definitivamente estoy muerto, no quiero morir virgen… una tercera vez

-Como voy a explicar esto- dije entre sollozos

-'Antes de eso, ¿por qué esta Rias-senpai acostada en mi cama?'- pensé confundido

-'No recuerdo nada, ni lo más mínimo, ¡¿QUE PASO?!'-

-Tu casa es bastante movida por la mañana, ¿no?- dijo mientras movía sus pies

Joder que buena vista… ¡NO! Ahora no es momento de eso tengo que saber que pasa aquí

-Puedo verte- dije mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella

-T-Tu cuerpo- dije sonrojado esta era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, y debo decir que es difícil mantener la compostura

-Si quieres ver puedes verme- dijo como si nada

-Eh, b-bueno tampoco es que quiera- intente mentir

-No eres muy honesto- dijo de forma juguetona…mierda a este paso voy a tener un ataque

Ella se aparto y recogió su ropa interior para luego ponérsela…me que helado de nuevo

-Como se encuentra tu estomago- pregunto

-Que cosa- dije

-Donde te apuñalaron- respondió

-Me apuñalaron…- fue cuando las imágenes de aquella noche pasaron por mi cabeza ese sujeto me apuñalo con esa lanza de luz y luego estaba Issei…

-¡OH DIOS MIO ISSEI, EL TAMBIEN! ¡NO DE NUEVO!- dije desesperado

-No te preocupas al igual que tu él también está bien- dijo y me tranquilice un poco

-Ya veo, eso es bueno- dije y de nuevo me di la vuelta no podía verla y parece a ella le gusto mi reacción

-Tú cuerpo es más resistente de lo que esperaba, esa fue una herida mortal. Pero sanaste en un par de horas- dijo mientras se ponía el sostén

-'Mi factor de curación no es tan fuerte como para sanar un agujero como ese y peor sin tener nada que adsorber para poder curarlo'- pensé confundido

-Sanar- intente actuar sorprendido

-Te compartí un poco de mi magia en tu cuerpo herido durante la noche- dijo y bueno tuve que decir que eso de la magia se me hizo raro

-Dime- hablo de nuevo dándose la vuelta mostrándome su espalda

-Me ayudarías- dijo señalando el sujetador abierto

-C-Claro- dije nervioso

-Pero aun así Senpai, ¿Por qué esta así? Pregunte

-No te lo dije. Tuve que compartir mi magia para sanar tu cuerpo y tenía que abrazarte desnuda- dijo y de nuevo me que como tabla

-¡Eeeeeeh me abrazo desnuda!- eso quiere decir que ya no soy virgen, mierda y ni siquiera puedo recordar nada, maldita sea

-No te preocupes. Yo todavía sigo virgen- dijo

-Oh…ya veo- dije aliviado

-'Espera porque estoy aliviado por eso, me morí 2 veces siendo virgen mínimo quisiera poder terminar esta tontería'- pensé irritado

-No pongas esa cara. El mundo está lleno de misterios inexplicables- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi barbilla

-Este, senpai usted dijo que era un demonio, cierto- dije un poco sonrojado

-Sí, soy un demonio y también soy tu Maestra- dijo mientras me miraba

-Sera que te puedo llamar "Delsin"- dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza con sus manos

De camino a la escuela

Nos topamos con Issei y con otra chica que al parecer también era muy popular en la academia ella era Akeno Himejima mi senpai y la Segunda Onee-sama de la academia y por cómo se veían las cosas supuse que Issei le paso lo mismo que yo

-Delsin no vas a creer lo que paso- dijo aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Rias

-Adivinare, te despertaste desnudo sin tener ni puta idea de lo que paso creyendo que fue un sueño y luego te encontraste con una chica hermosa a lado de tu cama igual de desnuda- dije y él se quedo sin habla, creo que acerté

-C-C-Como lo supiste- dijo sorprendido

Señalo con mi pulgar por encima de mi hombro a Rias y enseguida Issei pareció entender la situación

-Increíble y lo hiciste con Rias-senpai, tu maldito afortunado- dijo un poco molesto

-Sigo siendo virgen amigo y estoy seguro que tu también- dije y el pareció cayo deprimido

-Si tienes razón, esto es como un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez- dijo cabizbajo

-Oye anímate hombre siempre habrán más oportunidades- dije y enseguida se animo de nuevo

-Tienes razón, aun podemos amigo, aunque tu tuviste a Rias-senpai yo tampoco me quedo atrás, Akeno-senpai también tiene que presumir- dijo con orgullo

-No, no, no, si de figura estamos hablando definitivamente Rias se lleva las palmas- dije y en seguido los 2 nos pusimos a pelear en cuanto quien era mejor

-Son muy lindos no crees, Akeno- dijo Rias mientras los veía pelear

-Si realmente son bastante enérgicos- dijo mientras seguíamos discutiendo

-Oigan dejen eso y démonos prisa, no querían llegar tarde verdad- dijo Rias y enseguida nos pusimos firmes y asentimos

-Si, Rias-senpai- dijimos los 2 y de nuevo empezamos a caminar

Ya llegando podíamos escuchar a toda la población de la academia que empezaba a hablar de nosotros

-C-Como es posible- dijo un chico en shock

-Unos tipos como esos, ¡Es irreal!- dijo otro con la boca abierta

-De todas las personas, están con ese tipo inservible y ese delincuente- dijo una chica asustada

-Rias Onee-sama y Akeno Onee-sama- dijo otra chica asustada

Realmente, esto se pone incomodo y que es eso de 'Delincuente' yo no he hecho nada,…un momento; Ah claro recuerdo que hice algunos de mis 'Trabajos de Arte' en unas de las paredes de la academia lo bueno es que mi hermano aun no lo sabe…Todavía

-¡Tú maldito delincuente, aleja tus sucias manos de Rias-senpai!- dijo uno de los chicos que venía hacia mí listo para darme un golpe y reaccione instintivamente igual que en Seattle, desvié su puño con mi mano y le di un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago aun que fue sin querer, el cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor

-OH JODER, LO SIENTO, YO NO QUERIA- me disculpe e intente ayudarlo pero

-Aléjate de mi delincuente- dijo mientras se paró el solo y se fue cojeando

-Ese maldito, me las va a pagar- dijo uno de los amigos del chico

-Desgraciado, esto no se quedara así- dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a caminar

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!- grite sin obtener respuesta

-Ya déjalo Delsin ellos no te van a escuchar- dijo Rias mientras me hacia señal de continuar caminando y en eso Issei se me acerca

-Amigo, eso fue genial donde aprendiste a hacer eso- dijo emocionado

-Se aprenden muchas cosas cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida con tu familia, mi Hermano mayor fue campeón de Boxeo y mi Tío era maestro de Karate- dije con el pecho lleno de orgullo

-¡Increíble!- dijo mientras seguíamos hacia la entrada ese acto también pareció llamar la atención de Rias pero prefirió no decir nada

-Luego les enviare un mensajero- nos dijo Rias a los 2

-¿Mensajero?- pregunto Issei

-Para que- pregunte yo

-Nos veremos luego después de la escuela- dijo Akeno

Luego las 2 se fueron y antes de decir nada un golpe fue volando hacia Issei y lo hizo chocar contra una columna y otro puño vino hacia mí pero lo agarro y lo retuerzo un poco

Eran Motohama y Matsuda

-¡Maldito Issei! ¡Por qué no pude ser yo el más impopular!- grito Matsuda lleno de ira

-Delsin-kun, está bien ya puedes soltarme- dijo Motohama aguantándose las ganas de llorar y luego lo solté, él puso su mano en el hombre de Matsuda para tranquilizarlo y ambos se apartaron de nosotros

-Vamos, cálmate Matsuda- dijo los cuatro ojos

-¡Motohama!- dijo Matsuda todavía enojado y sorprendido por la acción de su amigo

-Por ahora vamos a escuchar sus expoliciones, Issei y Delsin- dijo Motohama calmado

-¡Que paso ayer después de que nos despedimos!- dijo furioso

-Matsuda, Motohama…- empezó Issei mientras se volteaba

-Que pasa Issei- dijo Motohama serio y enojado

-Ustedes ¿han visto unos pechos desnudos?- dijo con una malvada sonrisa y los 2 se quedaron como piedras

-Y que hay de Delsin- dijo Matsuda asustado y preocupado

-Yo si…en toda su gloria- dijo y de nuevo se quedaron como piedras

Con Rias

Des pues de separarse ello subió las escaleras pero fue llamada por alguien

-¿Ellos son así?- dijo la chica, ella tenía el pelo corto negro con gafas y unos ojos color violeta con el uniforme de la academia

-Buen dia, Rias- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buen día, Sona- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Llevándotelos en un capricho, eso no es propio de ti- dijo mientras mira a Delsin y a Issei pelear con los otros 2

-¿Si?- dijo Rias

-Bueno supongo que ya encontré a un par de tontos hermanitos- dijo con una sonrisa

En clases

-Ella dijo que enviaría un mensajero pero al final no vino nadie- dijo Issei en su pupitre aburrido

-Oye tranquilo estoy seguro que alguien vendrá- dijo Delsin sentado a su lado

Fue en ese momento que todas las chicas presentes empezaron a chillar y enseguida vieron que por qué justo en la puerta estaba el 'Príncipe' de la academia Yuto Kiba

-Hola- dijo el rubio

-¡Kiba-kun!- grito una de las chicas

-¿El príncipe apuesto? ¡Tch! Muérete- dijo Issei con amargura

-Aun así, él parce una buena persona- dijo Delsin con una gota de sudor debido a la exagera escena que las chicas hacían por el rubio

-Perdonen pero puedo pasar-dijo entre la multitud de chicas

-Claro, sigue- dijo una de las chicas

-Perdone nuestra sucia presencia así que siga- dijo otra

Entonces él se acerco a los 2 que estaban sentados

-Hola, Kiba- dijo Delsin mientras lo saludaba

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Issei molesto por su presencia

-Hola Delsin-kun; vine aquí con un mensaje de Rias Gremory-senpai- dijo y entonces los 2 se pusieron serios

-Entonces, tú eres el mensajero-dijo Delsin

-No quieren venir conmigo- dijo Kiba

-No puede ser, como se atreve Kiba-kun a caminar junto al pervertido Hyoudou y el Delincuente Rowe- dijo una de las chicas

-¡Que no soy un delincuente, solo expresaba mi arte!- dijo Delsin molesto

-Serás manchado y corrompido, Kiba-kun- dijo una de las chicas

-Ahora olerá al pervertido Hyoudou y será corrompido por el delincuente Rowe- dijo otra chica

-¡Mierda! No sé a qué se refieren- dijo Issei también molesto

-Concuerdo contigo amigo- dijo Delsin mientras se levantaba

En la tarde: viejo edificio de la escuela

Punto de vista de Delsin

Ya era de tarde y le dije a mi hermano que estaría en un club del instituto y que podría llegar tarde y bueno aquí estoy

-¿Q-Que pasa con esta habitación?- dijo Issei un poco aturdido

-No sé, pero me parece lindo- dije se veía como de antaño igual que la reserva haya en casa, me hacía sentir como en mi hogar

-Y esta chica- dijo mirando a una pequeña chica sentada en el sofá tenía el físico que se asemeja al de una niña y parecía comer un postre pero debo admitir que era bastante linda

-Esta chica es Toujo Koneko-san, de primer año- dijo Kiba y ella solo seguía comiendo su postre

Y luego ella nos miro sus ojos eran casi dorados debo admitir que le quedaban muy bien, hacían una buena combinación con su pelo plateado

-Este de aquí es Hyoudou Issei-kun; y este de aquí es Delsin Rowe-kun- dijo señalándonos respectivamente

-¡Ah! Es un gusto- dijo Issei pero fue ignorado

-También es un placer conocerte- dije un poco torpe

Me di cuenta de Issei parecía examinarla y preferí no molestarlo, luego escuche el sonido del agua y vi que había una ducha y una silueta femenina que se me hacía muy familiar

-'¿Una ducha? ¿Dentro del Club?'- pensé entrañado y sorprendido

Me di la vuelta para darme cuenta de que Issei empezó a emocionarse cada vez más y prefería no saber porqué y en eso escuche unas voces de la ducha una que conocía muy bien

-Jefa, tiene visitantes- dijo Akeno

-Gracias, Akeno- dijo Rias

-¡¿Rias-senpai?! ¡Como creía! ¡Pero qué estupendo Club!- dijo Issei emocionado y con una cara que solo yo sabía describir…oh eso creía hasta que Koneko hablo

-¡Tienes cara de pervertido!- dijo Koneko mientras seguía comiendo su chocolate

-El puede ser una buena persona, si lo llegas a conocer bien- dije intentando defender a Issei

Ella me miro un rato luego volvió a comer su chocolate

-Tienes cara de delincuente- dijo y en ese momento baje la cabeza

-Vaya; Vaya, Vaya- escuche la vos de una chica y esta era la chica con la que estaba Issei al llegar a la academia

Empezó a caminar hacia nosotros o más específicamente así a mí

-Ustedes son los nuevos miembros del Club ¿no es verdad?- dijo y debo admitir que realmente rivalizaba con Rias

-Mucho gusto. Soy la vicepresidenta del Club Himejima Akeno, por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos- dijo con una reverencia

-Soy Delsin Rowe. Los mismo digo es un placer conocerla- dije un poco nervioso y Issei pareció volver a examinarla de nuevo

-Pero que estupendo club es este- dijo Issei mientras echaba humo por la nariz

-Ya estoy aquí. Perdónenme por la espera es solo que no pude tomar una ducha anoche por que estaba en tu casa Delsin- dijo Rias que había salido del baño mientras se secaba el cabello

-No es nada- dijo Delsin siendo modesto

-Bueno con esto estamos todos reunidos no- dijo mientras nos hacia señal de sentarnos en el sofá

-Les damos la bienvenida a nuestro club de estudios sobre el ocultismo-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sofás

-Ah, bien- dijo Issei

-Gracias- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa

-Pero "Club de Investigación Oculta" es solo una fachada. Y es como un pasatiempo para nosotros- dijo y me confundí en eso

-Que quieres decir con eso- dijo Issei también confundido

-Si, a que te refieres- dije igual que Issei

-En una explicación breve… ¡Nosotros somos Demonios!- dijo Rias

-Esa fue una explicación demasiado breve, no crees- dije e Issei también asintió

-El hombre con las alas negras de ayer…Ese era un ángel caído- dijo y yo he Issei nos quedamos en shock, se supone que eso no es real, los demonio y ángeles que yo he visto solo fueron creaciones virtuales que Eugene y yo hemos hecho pero que realmente existan es otra cosa

-Si bien son la mano derecha de Dios. No podían serlo si tenían ideas impuras, y se cayeron del cielo- dijo con seriedad

-Ellos toman la forma humana para tratar de destruir a los demonios. Desde la antigüedad, desde el cielo y nos encontraron en el mundo humano para enviarnos de vuelta al infierno. Aparte de los ángeles caídos también están los que son enviados por Dios. Son ángeles que vienen a derrotar a los demonios. En otras palabras somos atacados por ambos lados- explico

Yo tenía una cara seria e Issei parecía que no presto atención

-¿Sera que entendieron todo hasta aquí?- pregunto

-Técnicamente existen 2 bandos distintos de ángeles que quieren destruir a los demonios que están disfrazados como humanos- dije, yo si preste atención a pesar de que en ocasiones no lo hago pero esto era un asunto serio… y también quiera quedar bien con la presidenta

-Gracias Delsin y que hay de ti Issei- dijo Rias

-No…creo que es un poco profundo para que un estudiante de secundaria normal…- dijo un poco torpe pero luego Rias volvió a hablar esta vez de forma un poco sombría

-Amano Yuuma y Mitsuki Yui les suenan esos nombres- dijo y esos nombre nos golpearon a Issei y a Mi como si fueran unas balas de pistola

-No las habrán olvidado ¿o sí?- dijo de forma igualmente sombría

-Hasta tuvieron una cita doble- dijo y las imágenes de aquel día recorrieron mi cabeza la sangre me hervía de ira y frustración

-No sede donde abras sacado ese nombre…pero no quiero hablar de ella- dije con una sombra cubriendo me la cara si tuviera humo que absorber me iría directo a un lugar vacio para poder destrozar algunas cosas

-Hablar de esto en el Club de Ocultismo…Mas que un problema me hace sentir incomodo- dijo Issei y tuve que estar de acuerdo con él

-Lo siento pero…- dije e Issei y yo nos levantamos pero antes de ir hacia la puerta Rias saco 2 fotos una era de Issei caminado con Yuuma a la academia y la otra era mí con Yui en aquella tienda de helados

-Yuuma-chan- dijo Issei impactado

-Yui…- dije triste

-Ellas si existieron. Estoy segura- dijo y ambos nos quedamos en shock

-Son ellas verdad; Amano Yuuma-chan y Mitsuki Yui-chan ¿Verdad?- dijo y me quede como tabla

-Sí, es ella- dije aún incrédulo pensé que todo sobre ellas se había ido

-A-Así es- dijo Issei igual de impactado

-Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- pregunte confundido

-Estas chicas…No, estos angeles caídos, los mismos seres como el hombre que los ataco ayer por la noche- dijo y seguía sin creerlo

-¡P-Pero…! ¡Matsuda y Motohama no la recordaban!- dijo Issei confundido

-Es cierto los únicos que las recordábamos fuimos yo he Issei- dije y él asintió

-Sí, incluso su número de teléfono desapareció- dijo Issei

-Ella uso sus poderes- dijo Rias interrumpiendo a Iseei

-A que te refieres- dije y ella se rio un poco

-Es lo mismo que yo use con tu hermano, Delsin- dijo

-Y lo que yo hice con tus padres Issei-kun- dijo Akeno

Entonces lo entendí en aquel momento mi hermano estaba envuelto en la ira y yo me prepare para la paliza y el sermón pero después de hablar con Rias su personalidad cambio por completo

-Eso es lo que pensé…-dije con seriedad

-Y como angeles caído sus objetivos fueron, borrar todas las pruebas de ustedes y de todos los que los rodean- dijo y fue cuando de verdad entendí, ellas…

-¿Su objetivo?- dijo Issei confundido

-Para Matarlos- dijo con seriedad

La ira me consumía por completo no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, de nuevo una chica a la que amo me rompe el corazón en pedazos pero esta vez fue literal ya que su lanza de luz me dio en el pecho justo en mi corazón

-Para determinar si habían o no cosas peligrosas dentro de sus cuerpos- dijo y Issei estaba en shock y yo; yo estaba en mi mundo la rabia me estaba consumiendo por completo y lo único que pensaba en las mil maneras en las que la mataría cuando la volviera a ver

-Y cuando confirmaron eso, fue cuando los asesinaron- dijo y fue que mi cabeza trabajo de nuevo en algo que Yuuma había dicho

-Recuero que Yuuma había dicho algo de un Sacred no se qué- dije y Rias me respondió de forma rápida

-Sacred Gear- dijo Rias

-Es un poder único entregado a algunos humanos- dijo Akeno eso me recuerda mucho al Gen conductor, uno nunca sabía si tenía ese gen o no, simplemente lo tenias y debías esperar para que tu cuerpo lo dejara salir

-Se cree que muchas personas notables han tenido ese poder a lo largo de la historia- continuo

-Y a veces pueden tener el poder para dañar la existencia de los angeles y demonios- dijo Rias

-Issei y Delsin; levanten la mano izquierda- ordeno

-¿A-Así?- Pregunto Issei

-Ya esta- dije con mi mano izquierda levantada

-Cierren los ojos y piensen en la imagen más fuerte que puedan hallar- ordeno y así lo hice

-Aunque me lo digas no creo que pueda- dijo Issei

-Tampoco creo que sea tan fácil- dije un poco nervioso

-Concéntrense, Issei, Delsin- ordeno

-¡SI!- dijimos los 2

Yo estaba en silencio y Issei no dejaba de repetir la palabra "Concéntrate" fue un poco molesto

Pero igual no me pude concentrar no después de todo lo ha pasado hasta ahora vine aquí a tener un vida normal a pesar de que me gustan mis poderes y también fue un poco duro dejar a todos haya en Seattle pero aun así pensé que compensaría eso viviendo aquí como yo quiero pero que es lo que obtengo, ser asesinado por mi 'novia' y para luego ser otra vez asesinado por un hombre raro para de nuevo luego enterarme de que esas personas eran en realidad angeles caídos, pero aun conservo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano y a Rias que a pesar de que solo la conocí hace poco debo decir que es un muy buena persona

-Así es imposible- dijo Issei cansado

-Yo tampoco puedo, lo siento- dije y Rias pareció entenderlo

-Está bien. Parece que todavía es imposible para ustedes- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cómoda

-Pero no hay algún tipo de error- dijo Issei

-Si hubiera sido un error no nos hubieran matado Issei- dije un poco molesto

-Es real el hecho de que esos angeles caídos los hayan atacado- dijo y Issei aun parecía un poco en negación

-P-Pero si eso es real, ¿no es extraño que todavía sigamos vivos?- pregunto Issei

-Yo también he querido saber, como es que sigo vivo- dije y es verdad uno no muere para luego revivir, siempre hay una razón

-Miren esto- dijo señalando un pedazo de papel con un raro símbolo

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Issei curiosos

-En el instante en que murieron, esto es lo que me invoco- dijo Rias

-Issei y Delsin ahora me pertenecerán a mí, la Hija del Clan Gremory- dijo y al escuchar eso mi cabeza trabajo otra vez, la noche que ese angel caído nos apuñalo a Issei y a mí antes de caer inconsciente lo escuche decir algo como eso

-Los reconocerán como familiares de Rias Gremory. Como ciervos de un demonio- dijo y unas alas negras de murciélago salieron de su espalda

Nos quedamos en shock

En las calles, después de la reunión

Issei y yo estábamos en una de las calles de la ciudad él estaba moviéndose con su bicicleta y yo usando mi humo

-Vaya lio en el que nos metimos verdad, Issei- dije mientras me desplazaba por el aire

-Sinceramente no me molesta, derecho me encanta, aunque me sorprende que no me contaras lo de tus poderes o que tú eras el Hombre Cartel- dijo un poco molesto

-Tenía mis dudas sí, no sabía si realmente debía de haberlo hecho, también porque le prometí a mi hermano no hacerlo- dije igualo de molesto

-Huh, lo que digas- dijo mientras seguía con su bicicleta

-Pero en serio todo lo que paso haya fue de los más raro, en serio, eso y en lo que nos hemos metido- dije recordando lo que paso en el Club

Flashback, 15 minutos antes

A Rias le salieron alas de murciélago en la espalda y también a mí y a Issei

-Ahora es mejor que nos presentemos como se debe- dijo Rias

-Yo soy Rias Gremory del Clan Gremory; presidenta de este Club y soy un Demonio- se presento Rias

-Yo soy Himejima Akeno de Tercer año; soy la vicepresidenta de este Club y también soy un demonio- se presento Akeno con sus alas fuera

-Yo soy Kiba Yuto de Segundo año como ustedes; miembro de este Club; siervo de Rias Gremory-sempai y también soy un demonio- luego se presento Kiba

-Soy Toujo Koneko…de Primer año y soy un demonio- se presento finalmente Koneko

A todos les salieron las mismas alas negras de murciélago en la espalda incluso a mí y a Issei

-'Espera, soy un demonio, eso quieres decir que… ¡Ahora ya no soy humano por completo!'- pensé con frustración

Pero me sentí un poco mal ya que todos aquí parecían tener mucha confianza entre todos y supongo que debo de hacer lo mismo

-Ya que todos están siendo honestos aquí, supongo que es momento de que yo también lo sea- dije llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Issei

-A que te refieres Delsin- pregunto Issei

-Que quieres decir- pregunto Rias también un poco curiosa

-Creo que es mejor que lo vean para que lo crean, pero necesitare un poco de leña que se esté quemando- dije y todos seguían viendo con curiosidad

-Akeno puedes encender la chimenea- ordeno Rias y Akeno asintió

-Sí, Bucho- dijo Mientras asentía

5 minutos después cerca de la chimenea que ya estaba encendida Delsin estaba enfrente de ella y los demás de tras de él

-Verán yo, deje de ser humano desde mucho antes de venir aquí- dijo todos se vieron sorprendidos sobre todo Issei

-Delsin, tu…- intento hablar Issei pero fue interrumpido

-Perdón si no te lo dije Issei pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias, ya que todas las personas que lo ven, me llaman monstruo o fenómeno- dijo con una dura expresión y también algo de tristeza todos se vieron sorprendidos y un poco compasivos

-Bien les mostrare- dijo y enseguida extendió las manos hacia la chimenea y podían ver que algo pasaba, sus manos parecían absorber el humo y las cenizas que venían de la chimenea en eso el cuerpo de Delsin pareció envuelto en ello

-Listo- dijo y todos lo observaban

-Que fue eso exactamente Delsin- pregunto Rias con seriedad

En respuesta Delsin se desintegro en una nube de polvo y desapareció, todos vieron en shock lo que había hecho y enseguida buscaron con la vista a donde se había ido

-Acá estoy- dijo, su voz venia del segundo piso del edificio y cuando se voltearon el volvió a desaparecer con el mismo polvo negro

Volvió a aparecer pero enfrente de ellos

Nadie dijo nada hasta que la persona que menos creían que hablaría; dijo

-Bioterrorista- dijo Koneko con su tono normal de siempre pero los demás estaban en shock, habían oído mucho acerca de ello en la tele, esas personas con súper poderes que atormentan a las personas normales; y Delsin pareció molesto por ello

-En primera, eso me ofendió. En segunda, la verdadera palabra es 'Conductor' y en tercera si fuera un Bioterrorista como los que la gente anuncia en la tele estaría en las calles matando gente inocente- dijo irritado

-Que es eso de 'Conductor'- Pregunto Kiba interesado

-Un conductor son personas que nacen con un gen que les permite tener ciertas habilidades- explico y parecían entender

-No se sabe como una persona pude tener el gen o no, ni tampoco en qué momento puede liberarse junto con los poderes que estos conllevan, ni tampoco cuales podrían ser- dijo de nuevo

-Entonces tus habilidades son de Humo- dijo Rias pero Delsin negó con la cabeza

-En primera es Ceniza y en segunda esa no es mi verdadera Habilidad, verán resulta que nací con un gen único que me permite adsorbe los poderes de otros conductores al tocarlos, y la razón de cómo los obtuve es un tema del que no quiero hablar por el momento- dijo y Kiba pareció pensativo

-Espera un momento de que ciudad dices que vienes- pregunto Kiba

-De Seattle, porque preguntas- dijo Delsin confundido

-Seattle…poderes de humo…grafiti…- Kiba se quedo pensando hasta que

-¡Eres El Hombre Cartel!- dijo y todos se vieron sorprendidos y a Delsin se le helo la sangre

-El hombre cartel, te refieres a ese chico que salvo una ciudad de esa organización llamada D.U.P- dijo Issei confundido

Todos empezaron a entrar en ese tema incluso Koneko pero no se dieron cuenta de que Delsin estaba a punto de salir por la puerta silenciosamente

-¡Delsin!- dijo Rias con autoridad

-S-S-Si, presidenta- dijo Delsin nerviosos

-Eso es cierto- dijo seriamente

El se quedo helado y pensativo y después de un largo rato hablo

-Si ese era yo…yo destruí al D.U.P en Seattle con la ayuda de mi hermano y de otros 2 conductores, pero después de eso decidimos cambiarnos de lugar para poder relajarnos y tener una vida normal y por eso vinimos aquí- dijo un poco decaído

-Ya veo, eso es interesante y dime como es que lo usas y cuantos poderes tienes- dijo Rias mostrando un poco de curiosidad

-Bueno en estos momentos solo puedo mostrarles la Ceniza, mis otros poderes están entre la Ceniza y el Neón- dije el video virtual y el hormigón será mejor dejarlo en secreto de momento, será mejor no revelar mucho

-Y en qué consiste el 'Neón'- pregunto Akeno

-Bueno para usarlo necesito absorber la energía de los carteles luminosos pero con el Neón puedo ir casi tan rápido como la luz y disparar balas de energía, también puedo correr por las paredes y esas cosas, oh y por ultimo con la Ceniza y el Neón puedo hacerme intangible durante un corto periodo de tiempo- dije y todos se vieron impresionados, sobretodo Issei

-¡Mi mejor amigo es el hombre cartel, eso es genial!- dijo entusiasmado

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto- dijo siendo un poco modesto

-Espera, si tenías estas habilidades por qué no las usaste cuando nos atacaron- dijo Issei pero esta vez molesto

-Bueno la primera vez estaba en shock por la situación y no pude reaccionar a tiempo y en la segunda ocasión fue tu culpa, había un letrero de Neón que pude absorber para salvarnos pero tú te fuiste corriendo antes de que pudiera hacer algo- dije y esta vez también estaba molesto, en realidad iba a absorber el concreto de la fuente pero para eso tendría que explicarles lo del hormigón cosa que no hare todavía, otra mentira para el montón…genial

-¡Que fue mi culpa! ¡No me jodas, bien pudiste haberla usado cuando me fui corriendo!- dijo enojado

-¡A si y quien te iba a ayudar si ese sujeto te hacia algo peor, la segunda lanza de luz te la pudo dar a ti si yo no estaba!- dije enojado

-¡Pero bien lo pudiste evitar con tus balas de Neón o no seque mierda, para ayudarnos!- dijo Issei también enojado

Todos los de la sala del Club veían pasivos como los 2 se estaban peleando echándose la culpa simultáneamente

-Par de idiotas- dijo Koneko tranquila y a todos les paso una gota de sudor por la cabeza

-¡Ya es suficiente, ustedes 2!- dijo Rias con autoridad y enseguida nos pusimos rígidos como tablas

-¡Si, presidenta!- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

-No importa de quien fue la culpa o de lo que pudieron hacer o no, ahora están aquí, así que dejen de pelear- dijo Rias irritada

-Bien- dijo Issei a un molesto

-Lo que usted diga, senpai- dije mientras me apartaba de Issei

-Ahora Delsin, te importaría darnos una demostración- dijo Rias haciéndome una señal

-Eh, am; bueno la verdad no estoy muy seguro- dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Tranquilo, Rowe-kun no tenemos intención de decirle a nadie- dije Dijo Kiba

-No tienes nada que temer, Delsin-kun; si nadie aquí sabe que somos demonios entonces tampoco tienen porque saber que tú eres el Hombre Cartel, sí- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-No te preocupes- dijo Koneko aun indiferente

-B-Bueno si ustedes lo dicen, pero necesitare un lugar amplio- dije con seriedad

-Bien, iremos a la cancha de atletismo-dijo Rias

-Por fin veré de que eres capaz Delsin- dijo Issei emocionado

Cancha de la Academia

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo Delsin

Levanto la manos y empezó a disparas proyectiles de ceniza hacia algunos árboles y estos terminaron quemados y con algunos agujeros

-Balas de Ceniza- dijo mientras los demás veían y Issei se le había caído la mandíbula

Luego una gran cantidad de humo y ceniza se formaron en las palmas de Delsin parecía concentrado y se estaba comprimiendo hasta que tomo el tamaño de una pelota de baseball

Después arrojo las pelotas de Ceniza que terminaron en una gran explosión pero también vieron que se formo una enorme nube de Humo

-Granada de Azufre- dijo Delsin

-Primero explota y luego deja una nube de humo toxica pero no letal de azufre que puede acabar con una cierta cantidad de enemigos- explico y todos se vieron sorprendidos incluso Koneko que pareció mostrar cierto interés

Luego otra gran cantidad de ceniza recorrió su brazo entero el cual apunto hacia una enorme roca luego disparo un proyectil mucho más grande que los otros y cuando impacto la enorme roca quedo destruido por completo

-Misil de Ceniza- dijo y luego bajo el brazo

-El misil de ceniza solo lo usaba para destruir transportes blindados y helicópteros del D.U.P, pero también sirve para enemigos resistente- dijo y todos se vieron más que sorprendidos he Issei estuvo como tabla totalmente rígido y sin habla

-¡Eso…fue…INCREIBLE!- grito Issei emocionado y asombrado

-Realmente fue impresionante- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Delsin-kun tiene mucha habilidad con sus poderes- dijo Kiba asombrado

-Estuvo bien- dijo Koneko con un ligero toque de emoción

-Ara, ara; Delsin-kun será un gran miembro, no lo cree, presidenta- dijo Akeno igual de impresionada

-Sí, realmente lo será- dijo Rias que estaba a punto de ir hacia el pero los detuvo

-¡Aun no termino!- grito Delsin, con una gran sonrisa y una expresión arrogante

Vieron que se agacho y un circulo de humo se formo a su alrededor y las cenizas tripeaban por sus brazos, hasta que salió disparado hacia el cielo como una bengala que se dividió en 3 luces que posteriormente se unieron en un remolino y de ese remolino se formo de nuevo Delsin que después cayó en picada hacia el piso y en sus brazos se formo una gran concentración ceniza y al impactar en el piso se produjo un poderosa y devastadora explosión

Todos se cubrieron por la explosión pero vieron que no había ni rastro de Delsin he Issei se empezó a preocupar

-¡Delsin, donde estas!- grito en la dirección de la explosión

-¡Delsin!- también grito Rias

En respuesta todo el humo de la explosión se empezó a juntar hasta formar un pequeño tornado que fue en dirección a los demás y que se detuvo justo en frente de ellos, el pequeño tornado se hizo cada vez más pequeño y luego de ese tornado salió Delsin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

-Tranquilos no pasa nada, aquí estoy y díganme, que les pareció- dijo tranquilo

-¡Amigo eso fue increíble, puedes hacer lo de nuevo!- dijo Issei asombrado

-Lo siento solo puedo hacerlo una vez luego tengo que esperar para que se recargue- dijo y Issei se desilusiono

-Ya es suficiente de demostraciones, es hora de volver al Club tengo una tarea para los 2- dijo Rias llamando su atención

-¿Tarea?- dijeron confundidos

Dentro del Club

Rias nos había explicado algo que no entendí muy bien pero en resumen Issei y yo debemos de ir a dar estos 'Volantes' a las personas o algo así como una promoción, la verdad no entendí muy bien

-B-Bien veamos esto- dijo Issei mientras guardaba algunos de esos paquetes en una bolsa

-Tenemos que completar estos contratos- dije un poco perezoso sí que eran muchos

-Normalmente no dejamos que algún familiar lo haga, pero deben de hacer este trabajo como nuestros esclavos para aprenderlo- dijo y luego se nos acerco a nuestros oídos

-Esfuércense. Incluso ustedes pueden tener sus propios esclavos- dijo de forma un poco juguetona

-¿M-Mi propio esclavo?- dije un poco impactado

-Todo depende de lo duro que trabajen- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Si es una esclava…significa que no puede oponerse a nada de lo que diga ¿verdad?- dijo Issei con su cara de pervertido

-Exacto- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿verdad?- dijo de nuevo un poco mas pervertido

-Si- dijo de nuevo Rias sin dejar de sonreír

-Por ejemplo… ¿aunque sea algo sexual?- dijo con una gran emoción

Yo decidí darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza para bajarlo de esas malditas nubes

-¡Oye por qué hiciste eso Delsin!- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-En serio amigo a veces prefiero no pensar en que pasa dentro de tu cabeza, ya contrólate- dije y el hizo un puchero muy infantil

-La verdad. Si fuera tu esclava no le vería ningún problema- dijo Rias en un tono un poco feliz

Fin del flashback

Issei arranco su bicicleta con velocidad y con una gran sonrisa

-Si después de todo no puedo volver a ser humano… ¡Yo me convertiré en el rey del Harem!- grito con felicidad

-En serio, tú no tienes remedio, Issei- dijo Delsin mientras seguía desplazándose por el aire

-Y eso que, es mi sueño- dijo aun feliz

-El de todos…y dime crees que haya un espacio ahí para mi, ya sabes para pasar un buen rato con algunas de las bellezas- dijo Delsin también con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por supuesto, para están los amigos, ¿no?- dijo de nuevo

-Tio, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener- dije mientras los 2 gritamos a los 4 vientos desplazándonos por la calles

-YAAAAAHUUUUU- gritamos los 2

De regreso al Club

-¡Ya hemos terminado las estregas!- dijo Delsin mientras entraban a la sala principal

-Fue mucho más rápido, gracias a las habilidades de Delsin- dijo Issei feliz

-Issei, Delsin tengo otro trabajo para los 2-dijo Rias mientras salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla

-De que se trata- dijo Delsin con curiosidad

-Koneko tiene 2 contratos que cumplir ahora- dijo Rias y supuse que uno lo haría yo y el otro lo haría Issei

-Quiere que yo haga uno y que Issei haga el otro- pregunte pero Rias negó con la cabeza

-No, un contrato lo tiene que hacer Koneko, y para evitar que los 2 se peleen por quien debería de ir, los enviare a los 2 a cumplir el otro contrato- dijo Rias y tuve que decir que eso fue un poco raro

-Cuento con ustedes- dijo Koneko haciendo una reverencia

-¡Ah! Lo mismo digo- dijo Issei también hizo una reverencia

-Lo que sea con tal a ayudar un amigo- dije con una sonrisa

-Lo que significa que finalmente tengo un contrato- dijo Issei con felicidad y un poco de perversidad

-Tenemos un contrato Issei- dije para hacerle saber que iremos los 2

Luego Akeno formo una especie de círculo rojo debajo de sus pies y brillaba mucho

-Este es un círculo mágico- dijo Rias

-Genial- dije asombrado

-Levanten su mano izquierda, Delsin, Issei- ordeno Rias y así lo hicimos y ella puso sus dedos en nuestras manos que luego brillaron de color rojo y tenía una especie de símbolo

-Nuestro grabado. Es la prueba de que pertenecen al Clan Gremory. Hagan justo lo que les dije que hicieran pero que no lograron hacerlo- explico y realmente me impresione eso y que se me ocurrió una brillante idea, pero solo la usare cuando conquistemos algo

-No tienen problemas ¿verdad?- dije ella

-¡SI!- dijo Issei entusiasmado

-Déjenoslo a nosotros, presidenta- dije emocionado

-Son buenas respuestas- dijo alegre

-Ahora pueden retirarse- dijo haciendo señal de entrar en el círculo

-Bien- dijo Issei

-¡Let's Go!- dije en con emoción completa, este es mi primer trabajo para el club asi que ¡A DARLE!

Nos pusimos en el círculo esperando la sensación de la tele transportación pero en lugar de eso el círculo se desvaneció con nosotros aun en el Club

-¿Are?- dijo Issei confundido

-Ya llegamos- dije pero resulta que seguíamos aquí

-Ara, ara- dijo Akeno sorprendida

-Issei, Delsin- dijo Rias un poco incomoda

-¿Si?- dijimos los 2 confundidos

-Al pareces todavía no pueden saltar- dijo y nos quedamos como tablas

Calles de la ciudad

-¡MIERDA!- grito Delsin enojado desplazándose en el aire

-¿Qué clase de demonio es convocado a través de una bicicleta?- dijo Issei igual de enojado

-Con cuerdo contigo- dijo Delsin con una mueca amarga en su cara

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa del tipo que pidió el contrato

-Parece que este es el lugar- dijo Issei mientras frenaba su bicicleta delante de una casa de 2 pisos

-Issei se me ocurrió una idea para evitar hacer el ridículo llamando a la puerta- dijo Delsin serio

-En serio cual- dijo Issei con curiosidad

-Mira yo entrare por la ventana convertido en Ceniza y hare un tornado dentro de su habitación en eso tu entraras por otra ventana y yo hare una abertura en el tornado para qué entres y cuando termine el tornado, habremos hecho una gran entrada, que te parece- dijo Delsin con una gran sonrisa

-Amigo, es la mejor idea que he escuchado, venga vamos- dijo Issei emocionado

Issei encontró una ventana en la parte trasera y en eso pudo ver que Delsin ya había hecho su parte luego entro por la ventana y busco esa abertura luego la encontró y el tornado se empezó a empequeñecer hasta que se formo el cuerpo de Delsin de nuevo y los 2 estaban haciendo una pose impresionante

-Estuvo bien no crees- pregunto Delsin

-Sí, realmente genial- dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa

-Q-Que está pasando aquí- dijo el chico que estaba en la habitación

-Buenas noches, Señor Morisawa- dijo Delsin con un expresión de superioridad

-Somos mensajeros de los Demonios Gremory- dijo Issei con confianza y orgullo

-Fuiste tú el que quiso convocar un demonio cierto, bien aquí estamos- dijo Delsin de forma bien actuada

-S-Si fui yo pero a pesar de que la entrada estuvo genial, normalmente Koneko-chan aparece en un círculo mágico- dijo el hombre que parecía que aun temblaba

-Esa es Koneko pero nosotros lo hacemos de forma distinta, acaso es un problema- dijo Delsin un poco amenazante

-N-N-No ninguno- dijo asustado-Pero yo llame a Koneko-chan- dijo aun nervioso

-Ella tenía otro contrato, así que nuestra ama nos envió a nosotros a hacer este, acaso te molesta- dijo Issei también un poco amenazante

-N-N-No está bien, no hay problema- dijo asustado de nuevo

-Bien, ¡oh! y no pasa nada amigo no vinimos a hacerte daño solo a completar este contrato así que relájate- dijo Delsin con alegría

-Sí, solo queríamos asustarte un poco- dijo Issei igual de alegre y el hombre parecía igual de feliz

-Bueno, si son demonios deben tener algún poder no es verdad. Intenten mostrarme algo- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Poderes, claro; pero solo por curiosidad ¿Qué clase de cosas hace por ti Koneko-chan?-pregunto Iseei

-¡Ah! Es la princesa Cosplay que me carga en sus brazos- dijo mientras sacaba un raro atuendo y sonría como un pervertido

-¡No tienes que ser un demonio para hacer eso!- dijo Delsin molesto y un par de gotas en su cabeza

-¡Tch! Una niña pequeña que te cargue en los brazos ¡Si no es un demonio no puede existir!- dijo de forma presuntuosa

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón- dijo Issei un poco incomodo

-Y ¿Cuáles con sus poderes especiales?- pregunto en su silla

En eso Issei pareció empezar a hacer una especie de pose y gritaba Drago o no seque pero a la final no paso nada

-Lo siento. Todavía no puedo hacer nada- dijo deprimido y cabizbajo

-Es en serio que patético y dime qué hay de ti- dijo y me miro a mí

-¡Heh!, ahora veras- dije con una sonrisa y en eso las cenizas y el humo salían por mi cuerpo y se desintegro en un rastro de cenizas luego reaparecí detrás del sujeto

-Y bien que te parece- dije y el pareció tumbarse en el piso con una cara de estupefacción luego se acomodo los lentes y empezó a examinarme y luego se quedo en shock y sin hablan

-E-EE-E-EE-E… ¡El Hombre Cartel!- grito con increíble sorpresa y felicidad y yo he Issei nos quedamos helados

-¡Como es que lo sabes!- dijo Issei confundido y espantado

-¡Tu salvaste a mí primo, Hombre Cartel, te lo tengo infinitamente agradecido!- grito con felicidad mientras abrazaba sus pies

-Eh, pero yo no recuerdo haber conocido a tu primo- dijo Delsin confundido

-Mi primo era un conductor que vivía en Seattle y yo tenía miedo de que alguien del D.U.P lo agarrara pero cuando me entere que ellos habían sido derrotados por el hombre cartel me llene de felicidad, ¡GRACIAS!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Solo para estar seguros quien era tu primo- pregunto Issei con seriedad

-Se llama Eugene Sims- dijo y ese nombre resonó en los oídos de Delsin

-Ahora veo que lo raro y antisocial es de familia- se burlo Delsin con sarcasmo-Es increíble, uno es un Friki antisocial de los videojuegos y el otro es un Otaku antisocial del anime- dijo mientras se reía por la gran ironia

-¡Que, él sigue con eso de los videojuegos, mierda cuando entenderá que el anime es mejor!- grito frustrado

-Eugene es uno de mis mejores amigos y en Seattle iba casi todos los días a jugar juegos de video con él y en ninguna ocasión te mociono, también dijo que los Videojuegos son mejor que él anime- dijo y el pareció no importarle excepto lo ultimo

-Desde cuando un Primo se pone a hablar de su otro primo y ¡el anime es mejor!- dijo él un poco fastidiado

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Delsin

-Oye aun así no le puedes decir nada a nadie. Delsin no quiere que nadie sepa esto entiendes- dijo Issei con seriedad

-Claro que sí, cuando una persona famosa se va a otro lugar es para tener un vida pacifica- dijo con un mueca

-Bien, pero aun así debemos de completar el contrato, así que ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Delsin

-No se sería capaz de pedirte un favor Delsin, te debo mucho por haber ayudado a mi primo- dijo seriamente

-Venga hombre, cualquier cosa esta bien, solo queremos cumplir el contrato- insistió Issei

-Bien entonces, quiero que me la muestres- dijo emocionado mientras su expresión cambio por completo a una seria

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Delsin algo incomodo por la nueva expresión

-Tu cadena quiero verla- dijo aun mas emocionado

-Em, claro- dijo y luego saco su cadena de su bolsillo trasero y la puso entre las manos del chico quien pareció honrado

-Es increíble que este sujetando la misma cadena que azoto las cabezas y cuerpos de cientos de Soldados del D.U.P- dijo con brillos en los ojos

-Y también la de la líder de la organización Brook Agustín- dijo Delsin y el chico pareció más emocionado

-Ahora ciento que morir feliz- dijo y Delsin e Issei tuvieron unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza

-Qué raro- dijo Delsin con una ceja levantada

-Muy bien si eso es todo entonces terminamos el contrato ¿verdad?- dijo Issei

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo el chico mientras firmaba el contrato

-Bien eso es todo, nos vemos- dijo Delsin

-Esperen, me preguntaba si quisieran leer unos cuantos volúmenes de 'Drago-so-Ball' conmigo, les parece- dijo el chico

-¡Claro! porque no- dijo Issei y yo no pude decir nada

Al final Issei y ese chico acabaron discutiendo sobre quién era el más fuerte de ese manga y yo preferí no meterme

Fuera en la calle

Terminamos el contrato, pero nos tardamos más de lo que debíamos ya que Issei y el otro chico acabaron teniendo una discusión una en la que preferí no meterme ya que se puso intenso luego nos retiramos y empezamos a caminar directo al Club

-Realmente te tomaste ese reto muy enserio Issei- dije para romper el silencio

-Oye no me iba a dejar ganar por ese novato, tengo que cuidar mi reputación- dijo con seriedad

-Sí, reputación- dije cabizbajo

-Oye es increíble que tu fama nos ayudara a terminar ese contrato- dijo alegre

-No me imaginaba que Eugene tuviese un primo aquí, eso me tomo por sorpresa, aunque también explica por qué tenía tantos aparatos de procedencia japonesa- dijo Delsin mientras caminaban

-He, sí- siguió Issei

No mucho después ambos tuvimos un fuerte escalofrió seguido de una horrible sensación, una que conocía muy bien

-Esta sensación- dijo Issei muy serio

-Es ella. Es igual a la de ellas- dijo Delsin con una retorcida sonrisa

En el otro lado de la calle estaba una hermosa mujer con una especie de uniforme de oficina eso y su enorme busto

-Es extraño. No parece que me haya equivocado de personas. Porque son la cascara vacía de lo que ordene exterminar. Es extraño- dijo mientras se acercaba

-¿No me digas que…?- Issei estaba asustado pero Delsin seguía riéndose como un loco

-Porque siguen aun con vida- dijo y unas alas negras salieron de su espalda

-¡Un ángel caído!- dijo Issei impactado

-No te preocupes Issei, yo me encargo- dijo Delsin con maldad en su voz

-Se supone el ya los había asesinado- dijo y luego una lanza de Luz de formo en su mano la cual arrojo yo no la esquive simplemente volví mi cuerpo intangible pero Issei salió volando dejando al descubierto la marca que nos dio Rias

-¡La marca del Clan Gremory!- dijo en shock

-Mierda…- dijo Issei que había caído al asfalto con fuerza

-¿De nuevo nos van a asesinar?- dijo Issei asustado

-No amigo. Es hora de que seamos nosotros los que asesinemos- dijo Delsin mientras le hacía frente al ángel con una sonrisa en su cara

-¡Issei, la presidenta dijo que para activar 'eso' necesitábamos la imagen de las personas más fuerte que conozcamos no, pues en aquella discusión con ese otaku hablaste de una persona que tu decías que era la más fuerte, bien pues USA ESO!- grito Delsin y Iseei pareció reaccionar y cerró los ojos y el también lo hizo

-Ya veo, asique fue Donashiku quien se equivoco con ustedes. No creí que estarían con el Clan Gremory- dijo la ángel caído que al pareces no presto atención a nada de lo que dijo Delsin

-¡En ese caso no hay mayor razón para exterminarlos!- dijo con un grito de guerra

Pero en eso 2 grandes destellos se formaron y estaban llenos de poder. Uno era de color azul y el otro de color verde las luces consumieron todo la oscuridad de la noche inundándolas con su sofocante poder

El angel caído se cubrió lo mejor que pudo pero fue consumida por la energía, destruyendo la mayor parte su ropa

La luz termino y rebelo a Delsin y a Issei y ambos tenían un guantelete en su mano izquierda el de Issei era de color rojo con una gema verde en la mano y el de Delsin era de color blanco con una gema azul en su mano y sus alas de demonio en sus espaldas

-¡¿Sacred Gear?!- dijo impactada y Issei y Delsin también lo estaban

-No puedo matarlos ahora. Así que tengo que informarle a ella- dijo mientras salió volando pero fue derribada e Issei se sorprendió de quien fue

Delsin desapareció en una nube de humo y cuando el angel caído salió volando el amarro su cadena a su puño y le dio poderoso golpe que la envió directo al piso y parecía muy dañada

-¡Qué rayos!- dijo mientras se intentaba poner de pie y mientras lo hacía algo fue volando hacia ella y era una especie de proyectil que le impacto en el ala derecha pero no se detuvo ahí ya que más y más proyectiles fueron hacia la misma ala dejándola totalmente dañada

-¡RAAAAAH!- ella grito de dolor y Issei solo podía ver con sorpresa como Delsin la hacía pedazos pero tampoco tenía intención de ayudarla

-Lo siento señorita angel caído pero usted no irá a ningún lado hasta que mi amigo y yo hayamos terminado- dijo Delsin con frialdad y una expresión sadica

-Delsin, eso fue genial, creo que es hora de una buena venganza- dijo Issei también con una gran sonrisa

-Tal vez no sea Yuuma ni Yui pero es una angel caído y eso es suficiente para mí- dijo Delsin mientras se le acercaban

-Acaso van a matarme, malditos demonios- dijo mientras luchaba por levantarse

-No, pero quiero que le des un mensaje a tu amo de nuestra parte- dijo Delsin mientras pisaba el ala rota del angel

-Hyoudou Issei y Delsin Rowe ya no serán más las víctimas de los angeles caidos y que se cuiden por que la próxima vez no seremos tan piadosos - dijo Issei mientras la sujetaba del cuello

Entonces Delsin la libero y ella se fue volando o al menos eso creía por una de sus alas apenas se movía

Los 2 chocaron los puños que tenían sus respectivos guantes y siguieron su camino de regreso al Club

-Sacred Gear, eh- dijo Delsin mirando su nueva mano

Club de la Investigación Oculta

Issei y yo estábamos frente a Rias explicándole lo que paso excepto la parte en la que torturamos al angel caído y le mostramos nuestros Sacred Gear

-Sí. Esas son las Sacred Gear- dijo he Issei y yo las examinamos un poco

-Una vez activada por primera vez, pueden usarlo a su propia voluntad- explico y en eso mi Sacred Gear brillo de color azul y desapareció y el de Issei brillo de color verde y también desapareció

-Me preguntaba que iba a hacer si no desaparecía- dijo Issei aliviado

-Yo también, la ceniza es una cosa pero esto no sabría como ocultarlo- dije igual de aliviado

-Son increíbles, Issei-kun y Delsin-kun- dijo Akeno alegre

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Issei avergonzado

-No es para tanto- dije siendo modesto

-Ahora nos han causado un problema- dijo Rias seriamente llamando la atención de todos

-Los ángeles caídos saben que los rescate de la muerte y que los resucite como unos demonios- dijo molesta

-Lo siento- dijo Issei arrepentido

-Perdóneme- dije también fui imprudente al haber hecho todo eso

-Fue un accidente que ese angel caído se les acercara, pero…no se dejen llevar. Y nunca intenten pelear por su cuenta- dijo severamente, me recuerda a los sermones de Reggie

-Sí, entendido, Jefa. Bien me iré a casa- dijo Issei decaído

Issei se fue pero yo no me moví

-Sucede algo Delsin-kun- pregunto Akeno mientras veía que el Rowe más joven no se movia

-Yo tampoco volveré a actuar de forma imprudente presidenta pero soy capaz de cuidarme solo- dije y luego me marche sin decir nada mas

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco? Ellos apenas son principiantes- dijo Akeno

-Por eso mismo. Tienes que tomarse esto en serio. Si, no dejare que esos ángeles caídos me roben a mis lindos siervos- dijo mientras se mordía el pulgar

Al día siguiente

Me desperté cansado, aun molesto por lo de anoche, me sentía tentado en decirle a Rias sobre lo que realmente paso anoche pero eso sería empeorar la situación

Como siempre de camino me encontré con Issei y luego empezamos a platicar de nuevo como siempre

-Dime Issei, crees que debí de decirle la verdad a la presidenta sobre lo que paso- le pregunte

-No estoy seguro, pero pudo haberse enojado más, creo- dijo inseguro

-¡KYA!-

Entonces escuchamos una linda voz y vimos una persona cayéndose

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver un… ¡Trasero!

Issei pareció tener su cara de pervertido y no pude culparlo, ese trasero era grande, lindo y apretado y daban ganas de… ¡NO! fuera perversión fuera, vamos Delsin contrólate no debes de caer en la tentación

-¿Por qué me abre caído?- dijo y su voz era celestial pero no solo era eso tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y era rubia, debo admitir que fue muy hermosa

-¿Q-Quien es ella?- pregunto Issei

-No se…pero es linda- dije aun mirándola

**Y…fin**

**Que les pareció bueno, malo, mas o menos, díganmelo en los comentarios ahora nos veremos la próxima…chao y si se que delsin esta algo perverido pero de nuevo les estoy diciendo este en uno mas adolescente con el demi adulto del juego aunque voy a poner un poco de su peronalidad rebelde **


	3. Una amiga para el conductor y el pervert

Capitulo 3: Una nueva amiga para el Conductor y el Pervertido

Issei seguía examinando a la joven que nos encontramos y luego negué con la cabeza sabia que este no era momento para eso

Me le acerque para ayudarla

-Estas bien- dije dándole la mano

-Muchas Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y en eso su capucha blanca se cae y pude tomar una vista perfecta de esos preciosos ojos verdes y de su hermoso cabello rubio realmente me quede hipnotizado

-'Que linda'- pensé mientras la ayudaba a levantar y en eso llega Issei que al parecer termino de examinarla

-E-Este…- ella dijo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que aun le sujetaba la mano

-Oh, discúlpame- dije algo sonrojado mientras la soltaba

Luego una tela se fue volando por el viento y Issei fue a buscarla y de nuevo se puso quieto con esa expresión de pervertido que no necesitaba ver para saber que la hacía, simplemente pude suspirar

-Muchas gracias- dijo mientras se ponía el velo de nuevo

-No hay problema- dije mientas sonreía

-'Debo de continuar la conversación, ahora que Issei no está, esta es mi oportunidad'- pensé con malicia

-Dime que te trae por aquí- dije- con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro

-'¡Excelente, Delsin ahora si te luciste!'- pensé con alegría

-Este…me perdí- dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con los dedos

-Eh- dije confundido

-Me perdí y estoy en problemas- dijo de nuevo

En eso llega de nuevo Issei y nos ayudo a poner las ropas de la chica en su lugar

Luego empezamos a caminar

-¿Estas de vacaciones?- pregunto Issei

-No, no es así. Me trasladaron a la iglesia de esta ciudad- dijo

-Ya veo eres un Hermana, por eso llevas esa ropa- dije no soy del todo religioso, pero en algo hay que creer

-Me alegra encontrar a personas tan amables como ustedes. Debe de ser la voluntad de Dios- dijo con una linda sonrisa

En eso sentía algo extraño y fue que me di cuenta de la cruz que tenía en el cuello, fue muy raro y parece que Issei tenía lo mismo

-Pasa algo- pregunto ella

-Eh, no, no es nada- dije para calmarla

-Sí, no pasa nada- dijo Issei igual que yo

Luego de seguir caminando no acercamos a un parque escuchamos unos lloriqueos y vimos que se trataba de un niño que se calló de un árbol, al parecer tenía un raspón en la rodilla y la chica fue hacía el

-Oye- dije confundido

Ella se arrodillo y luego le sobo la cabeza para calmarlo

-Si eres un hombre, no debes de llorar por una herida como esta- dijo mientras lo calmaba

Luego paso algo extraño, ella puso sus manos sobre su rodilla y empezaron a brillar de color verde y la herida se empezó a cerrar, fue muy inesperado

-Su herida…- dijo Issei sorprendido

-Eso fue…- iba a hablar pero una fea sensación recorrió mi mano izquierda y a Issei pareció sentir lo mismo

-Issei lo sentiste también verdad- le susurre al oído

-Si fue raro- dijo confundido

-Bien, la herida se ha ido. Ya estarás mejor- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, lo siento fue sin querer- se disculpo de una forma torpe pero muy linda

Seguimos caminando pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación

-'Mi mano izquierda reacciono. Lo que significa que está con ellos'- pensé severamente

-Seguro que los sorprendió- dijo mientras caminábamos

-Ah, la verdad no, tienes un sorprendente poder- dije un poco nervioso

-Es verdad no todos pueden hacer algo como eso- dijo Issei igual de nervioso

-Es un magnifico poder que Dios me entrego- dijo alegremente, pero

-Si…magnifico- dijo y esa mirada que tenía era una que solo yo podía definir, era la misma que yo tenía cuando usaba mis poderes en público en Seattle los primeros días, la gente me llamaba fenómeno, monstruo y aberración de la naturaleza y esta hermosa y inocente chica la tenía también lo que significa que ella debió de haber tenido una experiencia como la mía, debo animarla

-Un poder como el tuyo es algo de lo que estar agradecido sin importar lo que la gente piense de ti, si sabes que lo utilizas para algo bueno entonces no tiene por que importarte el criterio de los demás después de todo ese es tu poder y de nadie más, tú decides como y para que usarlo- dije y ella pareció mirarme fijamente pero luego bajo cabeza

-Gracias- susurro en vos baja pero igual pude oírla

-¡Ah! ese es el lugar, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras veía hacia la colina

-Sí, si hablamos de una iglesia, esta es la única de la ciudad- dijo Issei

-¡Que alivio! En serio me han sido de gran ayuda- dijo pero tuve una horrorosa sensación pero esta fue mucha más fuerte de lo habitual, fue aterrador

-P-Pero nunca he visto a nadie en ese lugar antes- dije un poco nervioso

-Me gustaría agradecerles. ¿Quisieran acompañarme?- dijo ella pero esta vez tuve que negarme

-¡No! tenemos algunas cosas que hacer- dijo Issei y yo también asentí

-Ya veo- dijo deprimida, joder me hizo sentir mal

-Me llamo Asia Argento. Pueden llamarme Asia- se presento

-Yo soy Hyoudou Issei. Issei está bien- se presento él

-Yo soy Delsin Rowe. Puedes llamarme Delsin- dije señalándome con el pulgar

-Delsin-dan y Issei-san. Me hace tan feliz conocer a personas tan bondadosas y amables tan pronto como llegue a Japón-

Issei se rio nerviosamente y yo también

-Está bien, no es para tanto- dije un poco avergonzado

-Si alguna vez tienen tiempo pasen a visitarme a la iglesia. Es una promesa- dijo Asia

-Entendido- dijo Issei mientras se iba

-Claro, no hay problema- dije mientras me iba con él pero no podía dejar de mirar a la iglesia

-Nos vemos- dijo Issei

-Hasta luego- dije mientras nos íbamos

-Sí hasta que nos veamos de nuevo-dijo dulcemente

-'Ella realmente es una buena chica'- pensé mientras nos íbamos

**En el club de Investigación Oculta**

-No vuelvan a acercarse por la iglesia- dijo Rias con autoridad y los brazos cruzados

Issei estaba confundido y yo también

-Porque- pregunte con una ceja levantada

-La iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros los demonios. Si nos inmiscuimos será un problema entre demonios y dioses- dijo ella con seriedad

-No entendieron que las flechas de la luz los atravesaron- dijo mientras nos daba la vuelta

-Es en serio- dije

-Entonces la sensación que tuvimos cuando nos acercamos a la iglesia- dijo Issei preocupado

-Fueron sus instintos demoniacos- dijo mientras se apoyaba en un barandal

-Estar cerca de alguien que pertenece a la iglesia es como fraternizar con el enemigo. Sobre todo si es una de las exorcistas de la iglesia. Porque entre los exorcistas también hay algunos que pueden usar los Sacred Gear- dijo seriamente

-Issei, Delsin- nos llamo

-Si- dijimos Issei y yo

-Si un demonio es exorcizado por alguien de la iglesia, muere por la eternidad. Sin poder sentir nada, sin poder hacer nada ¿Ahora entienden la gravedad de eso?- dijo con seriedad

-No- dijo Issei cabizbajo

-No del todo- dije, nada me impedirá ver a Asia

-Perdónenme, me deje llevar un poco. De todos modos tengan más cuidado de ahora en adelante- dijo mientras se retiraba

-Sí, presidenta- dijo Issei

-Entendido- dije con un poco de amargura

**En la sala**

Issei y yo estábamos en el sofá cansados por lo de hace rato

-Pareciera que solo hacemos enojar a la presidenta, Delsin- dijo Issei mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-Más bien pareciera que siempre está molesta- dije mientras me sentaba de un lado del sofá

-'Perdóname, Asia, creo que no podre cumplir nuestra promesa'- pensé deprimido

-La presidenta solo se preocupa por su seguridad- dijo Akeno apareciendo de repente

Issei y yo saltamos asustados por la sorpresa

-¡Akeno-san!- grito Issei sobresaltado

-Akeno, no me asustes así- dije agitado y casi cayéndome del sofá

En eso Rias entro por la puerta y parece que también estaba sorprendida de verla

-Akeno, todavía no has ido a casa- dijo sorprendida

-He recibido un informe de Taiko- dijo y eso pareció sorprenderla

-¿De Taiko?- dijo extrañada

-Parece que un demonio callejero se encuentra en la ciudad- dijo con seriedad

Rias pareció hacer una mueca molesta

**En un bosque de la ciudad**

Fuimos transportados a un bosque y Kiba nos estaba explicando que era un demonio callejero

-Un demonio callejero era originalmente un esclavo de los demonios- explico Kiba

-¿Algo así como nosotros?- pregunto Issei

-Traiciono a su amo, y ahora vive y mata como quiere. Esos son los demonios callejeros- dijo con seriedad

-En ese caso, hay que aplastarlo- dije mientras enrollaba mi cadena a mi mano

-Exacto. Y nos informaron que ese demonio callejero atrae a los humanos aquí para comérselos- dijo Akeno tan relajada como siempre

-¿Comérselos?- dijo Issei asqueado

-Qué asco- dije con una mueca

-Y emitir un juicio para él es nuestra tare para esta noche- dijo Rias

Antes de que llegáramos a la puerta vi un letrero de Neón tirado en unos arbustos cerca de las escaleras abandonadas que al parecer todavía tenía energía y preferí entrar ahí con una mejora

-Delsin a dónde vas- pregunto Rias mientras me veía acercarme al letrero

-Por una recarga- dije luego me acerque al letrero y empecé a absorber hasta la última gota de energía y como siempre el letrero se apago, haaaaa podía sentir la energía recorrer mi cuerpo, nunca me cansare de esa sensación

-Delsin, eso es el Neón del que hablaste- pregunto Kiba y en respuesta me movía a mi velocidad de siempre y como un haz de luz violeta en un segundo estaba en frente de ellos

-Así es, ahora estoy más que listo para patearle el trasero a eso demonio callejero- dije con confianza

-Tan enérgico y entusiasta como siempre, como se esperaba de nuestro Delsin-kun- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y me avergoncé un poco

-Vamos Delsin es hora de la acción- dijo Issei igual de emocionado

Entramos en el edificio y estaba excesivamente calmado ni un solo sonido…nada

-Issei, Delsin- nos llamo Rias

-Sí, presidente- dije e Issei parecía examinar el lugar

-Saben cómo se juega el Ajedrez- pregunto y debo decir que no era uno de mis juego de mesa preferidos

-Se refiere al juego de mesa, pues un poco. No es uno de mis favoritos que digamos- dije un poco apenado

-Como ama, yo soy el 'Rey' y la Reina, las torres, los alfiles y los peones. Un demonio especial puede otorgar poderes especiales a sus diferentes piezas- explico

-¿Poderes especiales?- pregunto Issei confundido

-Nosotros lo llamamos "Evil Pieces"- explico

-Porque haría algo como eso- dije confundido

-De todos modos, hoy pelearemos como demonios así que presten mucha atención- dijo Rias con seriedad

-Si- dijo Issei asintiendo

-¡Que! Ose a que nosotros solo veremos- dije molesto yo vine aquí para patear traseros de Demonios no para ver como lo hacen los otros

-No te preocupes Delsin-kun, ya tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo Kiba tratando de calmarme

-Que mala es presidenta- dije con una mueca un poco infantil

-Tranquilo, Delsin-kun pronto podrás tener un poco de diversión- dijo Akeno con su sonrisa de siempre

-Aquí viene- dijo Koneko y enseguida todos nos pusimos alerta y mis brazos brillaban de color violeta listo para disparar a la que sea

**-Huelo un mal olor…pero también huelo un olor delicioso. ¿Sera algo dulce? ¿O algo amargo?- **dijo una voz misterioso y en eso desde la pared salió una hermosa mujer que al pareces estaba desnuda

-¡Tetas!- dijo Issei emocionado

-Enserio amigo, este no es momento para eso- dije un poco molesto

-Demonio callejero, vicepresidente. Has causado muchos problemas con tus poderes. Tus pecados te llevan a una muerte segura- dijo Rias con seriedad

-'Un demonio hablando de pecados, he; eso es raro'- pensé confundido

-En el nombre del Clan Gremory…Yo te destruiré- proclamo Rias con una pose impresionante

**-Pero que mocosa mas insolente. No quieres que te pinte el cuerpo como ese cabello rojo brillante que tienes- **dijo mientras se masajeaba los pechos, es definitivo esta chica está loca

-Es la frase desesperado de una basura ¿no?- dijo Rias un poco burlona

-Este en un demonio callejero. Solo se parce a una Onee-san exhibicionista para mí- dijo Issei con cara de pervertido

-¡Issei te estoy diciendo que no es momento para eso!- le dije irritado

Fue entonces que la chica pasó a ser un monstruo horrible que definitivamente me iba a dar pesadillas

-¿Pero qué mierda?- dije en shock y asqueado e Issei parecía igual

-¿No se los dije?- pregunto Kiba

-Su cuerpo y su alma son 2 demonios- dijo con seriedad

-Pero si tiene buenas tetas…que desperdicio- dijo Issei asqueado

-¡Mierda! Que no es momento para eso Issei- le dije de nuevo aun más molesto

-¡Cállate, tu no lo entenderías!- dijo deprimido

Pero luego paso algo raro sus pezones empezaron a brillar con un símbolo mágico y luego disparo unos rayos… ¡¿WTF?!

Disparo un maldito rayo laser de las tetas, ahora sí que lo he visto todo

Akeno intento apartarme pero solo me traspaso al igual que los rayos lo hicieron

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- dijo ella confundida

-Que no les dije que cuando estaba en Ceniza y Neón puedo hacerme intangible durante un corto periodo de tiempo- dije con una ceja levantada

-Lo siento supongo que lo olvide- dijo apenada

-Ella es definitivamente un monstruo- dijo Issei que fue salvado por Rias

-No bajen la guardia- dijo a los 2

-Yuuto- ordeno ella y el desapareció, debo decir que es rápido pero no como yo

-¿Desapareció?- dijo Issei confundido

-Es demasiado rápido para que lo veas. La posición de Yuuto es de Caballero. Su especialidad es la velocidad y su arma es la espada- dijo y en eso él había cortado los brazos de la criatura

En eso Koneko se había acercado y no pude evitar preocuparme

-¡Cuidado Koneko!- grite pero pareciera que no me escucho

En eso una enorme boca salió del estomago de la criatura y se la comió…MIERDA

-¡KONEKO!- grite estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla pero Rias me detuvo

-No te preocupes- dijo y estaba confundido

De repente la enorme boca se empezó a mover y Koneko la abrió con las 2 manos eso fue inesperado y al igual que Issei me quede sorprendido

-Koneko es la torre y su habilidad es simple. Puede defenderse de cualquier ataque. Ella ni siquiera pestañara- dijo y fue cierto no tenía una sola expresión aunque siempre tenía esa cara de póker

-Vuela- dijo ella y en un solo golpe le voló todos los dientes y la mando a estrellarse contra la pared

Issei se veía temeroso pero yo solo estaba impresionado

-He. Quién diría que alguien con apariencia tan linda y tierna podría tener tanta fuerza- dije y ella pareció sonrojarse un poco, baya por fin una expresión

-Akeno- dijo y ella asintió dirigiéndose a la criatura derribada

-Vaya, Vaya. Que debería hacer- dijo ella mientras se reía

En eso escuche un ruido y vi que se trataba de uno de los brazos que Kiba había cortado se movió y a gran velocidad salió disparado hacia Rias

-¡Presidenta!- saque mi cadena y la cubrí con neón cambiándola a la espada de luz de siempre y corte ese brazo en pedazos, Rias cayó al piso pero estaba bien

-Se encuentra bien- dije con mi espada de luz aun en mi mano

-S-Sí, gracias- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie

-Eso fue genial Delsin, no sabía que podías convertir tu cadena en una espada de luz- dijo Issei asombrado

-Que puedo decir estoy lleno de sorpresas- dije con arrogancia

-Después hablaremos de eso Delsin- dijo Rias con una voz que me puso la piel de gallina

-Akeno termina con ella- ordeno Rias

-Los que se atreven a poner sus manos sobre la presidenta. Deben ser castigados ¿verdad?- dijo y una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo

-Ella es la reina. Tiene la mayor habilidad de todas las piezas. Es mi imbatible vicepresidenta- dijo Rias mientras veíamos a Akeno formar mas electricidad

-Vaya aun te quedan energías. Entonces qué te parece esto- dijo mientras formaba un rayo que termino azotando a la criatura y gritaba de dolor

-Su habilidad es la de los poderes mágicos y también…- dijo y parecía que Akeno se estaba excitando o algo

-Vaya, parece que todavía tienes ganas- dijo mientras se lamia los labios

-Una sadista suprema- dijo con una sonrisa

-Veamos que tanto puedes aguantar- dijo mientras se reía e Issei se quedo como tabla y yo solo pude ver con diversión

-Ya déjalo ahí Akeno- dijo y los rayos dejaron de caer, me aburrí

-En serio, es una lástima ¿No?- dijo sonrojada

-Es cierto se estaba poniendo bueno- dije con una mueca y Issei me veía de forma extraña

-¡Cada quien sus gustos!- le dije mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo y el miro a otro lado

Entonces me senté en el piso aburrido y desilusionado y Rias que empezó a caminar así la criatura pareció notarlo y me miro

-Dime Delsin, te gustaría dar el golpe final- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Por supuesto presidenta no hay problema!- dije emocionado

Me pare a unos metros de la criatura y todo mi cuerpo se lleno de energía Neón luego sin aviso, de mi cuerpo salieron cientos de esferas color violeta del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Extendí mis manos juntándolas y las pequeñas esferas se empezaron a juntar en mis palmas hasta formar una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol listo para el ataque

¡NEON BLAST!

Grite el ataque y una enorme ráfaga de energía violeta salió disparada hacia la criatura haciendo un gran explosión de la que no quedo nada

Todos vieron asombrados e Issei tenía la boca bien abierta

-Hehehe, nada como un trabajo bien hecho- dije con una gran sonrisa

-Se acabo- dijo Rias tranquilamente como siempre

Issei salió de la sorpresa y se dirigió a Rias

-Presidenta y ¿yo?- pregunto

-Sí, que piezas somos nosotros… ¿o donde va el esclavo?- dije curioso, por mis poderes debería de tener una posición alta

-Son peones- dijo sin más y luego todos empezaron a caminar y me quede helado junto a Issei

-Un peón. Eso significa que- dijo Issei nervioso

-Sí. Delsin e Issei, ustedes son soldados- dijo con una sonrisa

-Soldado. Entonces somos los que están en la primera línea- dijo Issei alterado

-Que tiene de malo, los peones son los primeros en entrar a la acción, eso está bien para mí- dije emocionado si somos peones entonces somos los primeros en atacar y eso me gusta

-A ti se te hará fácil por tus poderes- dijo Issei frustrado

-Oye tu también tienes lo tuyo, solo que aun no lo usas bien…ni yo tampoco-dije y lo ultimo un poco deprimido

-Ya basta ustedes 2, dense prisa- dijo Rias y los 2 empezamos a caminar hasta que recordé aquella idea que tuve y decidí ponerla en práctica

**Fuera del edificio**

Todos ya estaban en el círculo mágico esperando a Issei y Delsin pero vieron que solo Issei estaba llegando

-Issei, donde esta Delsin- pregunto Rias de brazos cruzados

-Este, em…pues, bueno él dijo algo sobre que tenía que hacer arte o algo así- dijo Issei nervioso

-¿Arte?- pregunto Kiba confundido

-Que quieres decir- dijo Akeno curiosa

-Es mejor ir a ver qué es lo que está haciendo- dijo Rias resignada

Regresaron al edificio para ver a Delsin en la parte de arriba de la entrada y vieron que tenía unas latas de pintura en aerosol en sus manos

-¡LISTO!- grito con felicidad

-Delsin, que estás haciendo- pregunto Rias con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria

-¡Ah! Presidenta qué bueno que está aquí, vera se ocurrió una idea que consiste en que cada vez que conquistemos un territorio dejemos una marca- dijo entusiasmado

-¿Una marca?- dijo Rias curiosa

-Que quieres decir- pregunto Issei

-Miren- dijo señalando con su pulgar por encima del hombro

Todos alzaron la mirada y encima de la entrada del edificio estaba pintada la Marca del Clan de Rias y abajo estaba la silueta de los peinados de todos los miembros del club pintados del color respectivo

-Y, que les parece. Se ve genial ¿verdad?- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa

-No está mal- dijo Rias un poco impresionada

-Te quedo estupendo Delsin-kun- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

-Esta genial pero mi pelo es café no marrón- dijo Iseei un poco molesto

-Me gusta- dijo Koneko un poco menos indiferente de lo usual

-Lo hiciste bastante bien, se nota que tienes habilidad con la pintura Delsin-kun- dio Kiba también impresionado

Delsin bajo del edificio con sus propulsores de Neón

-Bien es hora de ir a casa- dijo Delsin de buen humor

-Espera Delsin, ya que estamos aquí, quiero que me muestres esa espada de luz- dijo Rias y cuando Rias dijo espada de luz todos mostraron una mueca extraña de fastidio

-Claro, pero; para que- dijo Delsin confundido

-Solo quiero verla- dijo de nuevo

-Oh, Bien- dijo Delsin y saco su cadena la cual se lleno de energía violeta de Neón hasta que se formo por completo la espada de luz

-Listo, pero para que quería verla- dijo Delsin confundido

-Dime…esa espada de luz es mortal para los demonios- dijo y Delsin se quedo en shock

-Porque cree eso- dijo confundido

-Solo es un pregunta- dijo de nuevo con un poco mas de seriedad

-Porque creería eso… ¡Oh! Ya entendí y no, no es mortal para los demonios está hecha con energía de Neón no con la energía de las Lanzas que usan los ángeles caídos, aunque si hablamos de daño normal entonces eso sería otra cosa- explico Delsin y todos se vieron aliviados

-Ya veo es bueno saberlo, pero dime crees que puedas usar esa energía con otros objetos- dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en su barbilla

-Por supuesto aunque no lo he intentado con otras cosas que no sean mi cadena- dijo mientras enrollaba la cadena en su mano

-Bien, Kiba dale tu espada- ordeno Rias

-Sí, presidenta- dijo Kiba mientras desenvainaba su espada y se la daba a Delsin

-Muy bien veamos como trabaja- dijo Delsin mientras empezó a acumular energía

Sus ojos brillaban de color violeta y una gran cantidad de energía iba dirigida hacia la espada que empezó a ser recubierta con ella hasta que tomo el mismo color excepto el mango

-Listo esto debe bastar, pero para que quiso que lo hiciera- pregunto Delsin mientras le daba la espada a Kiba

-Kiba, pruébala-ordeno Rias y Kiba asintió

El dio un tajo hacia algunos árboles pero se produjo una gran onda expansiva violeta que cortó todo lo que había a por lo menos 10 metros en adelante luego la espada de Kiba volvió a la normalidad

Me quede con la boca abierta y Issei se vio igual, incluso Kiba se vio sorprendido

-Eso fue nuevo- dije y Kiba pareciera que iba a decir lo mismo

-Esto puede ser ventajoso, con tus poderes Delsin podríamos mejorar los nuestros, realmente eres un gran miembro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y tu también Issei eres de gran ayuda, ustedes 2 serán grandes demonios si siguen así- felicito Rias

Issei y yo nos avergonzamos un poco por la declaración de Rias

-Bueno hay que volver al club- dijo Akeno

**Al día siguiente: Calles de la Ciudad, en la noche**

Después de otro largo día en el instituto regresamos al Club para tener que completar otro contrato, ser un demonio es mas agotador de lo que me imagine

Note a Issei deprimido y supuse que fue por el lugar que nos designo Rias, a mi no me molesta pero parece que al él si le afecto

-'Tengo que animarlo'- pensé viéndolo cada vez mas deprimido

-Oye Issei ser el peón no quiere decir que somos las piezas más débiles, la presidenta nos puso en la primera línea porque confía en nosotros y en nuestras habilidades y nuestro poder entiendes- dije para animarlo y parece que funciono

-Gracias Delsin de aquí en adelante me esforzare mas- dijo con determinación

-¡SI! ¡Vamos a mostrarle a la presidenta de lo que Hyuodou Issei y Delsin Rowe están hechos, tú y yo seremos los demonios más fuertes que esta era haya visto jamás!- grite con entusiasmo y parece que a Issei se le pego también

-SI ¡SEREMOS LOS REYES DEL HAREM!- dijo Issei entusiasmado

-Sí, eso también- dije con más calma

-Oye Issei que te parece si después de este contrato vamos a probar como funcionan nuestras Sacred Gear- sugerí y Issei parecía sorprendido

-No crees que deberíamos de esperar a que la presidenta nos enseñe- dijo él un poco necio

-Oye de que sirve tener algo nuevo si no puedes usarlo. Yo no espere a que alguien me enseñara como funcionan mis poderes- dije e Issei pareció resignado

-Bien, pero que la presidenta no se entere de esto no quiero problemas con ella- dijo molesto

-Tranquilo hombre- dije mientras seguíamos

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa en la que pidieron el contrato

Issei toco el timbre, no podíamos hacer una entrada espectacular ya que el Neón podía dejar siego a la gente si se ve de cerca

No paso nada y yo por intentar algo decidí abrir la puerta que en realidad estaba abierta

-¿Quién deja una puerta sin seguro? Que descuido- dije e Issei también pareció extrañado

-¡Wenas!- grito Issei para llamar la atención pero no hubo respuesta

-Eh…somos demonios mensajeros del Clan Gremory- dije intentando hacer que alguien venga

-La persona que nos invoco…-dijo Issei pero en el momento en que pusimos un pie en la casa una desagradable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, algo andaba mal aquí

-Issei, con cuidado, puede ser una de ellas- dije en voz baja y pareció serio

-Bien, preparados- dijo haciendo salir su Sacred Gear, yo hice lo mismo junto con mi cadena lista también

-Andando- dije mientras recordaba como acabamos en esto

**Flashback**

-Las convocaciones de Koneko de nuevo son dobles esta noche. Sera que puedan cubrir uno de sus turnos por ella- dijo Rias a los 2

-Sí, presidenta- asintió Issei

-No hay problema, lo que sea por ayudar a una amiga- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y asegúrense de traer el contrato firmado. Hasta ahora lo han hecho bien- dijo mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa

-Sin problemas- dije animado

-Lo que usted diga jefa- dijo Issei igual de animado

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡A la mierda! tenemos que ir; hasta ahora llevamos una buena racha con esto de los contratos y sea lo que sea que se encuentra en esta casa no nos impedirá completar este- dije decidido y con mi cadena en mano junto con mi Sacred Gear

-Sí, la presidenta está contenta con nuestro progreso así que terminemos esto- dijo Issei igual de decidido

Serramos la puerta y empezamos a dirigirnos con cuidado hacia la sala

-Con permiso- dijo Issei de una forma educada

-Venga, vamos con cuidado- dije con seriedad

Llegamos a la sala solo para encontrarnos con nadie en ella

-Baya estado de ánimo- dijo Issei molesto

-¿Disculpe? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- dije pero no hubo ninguna respuesta hasta que me llego un oler que conocía muy bien y lo que toco Issei en el suelo me lo confirmo

-Sangre, pero de donde…- me di la vuelta y Issei tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, seguí su línea de visión y pude ver porque, hay en frente habían unos cuerpos mutilados y Issei pareció a punto de vomitar a mi no sorprendió mucho. Después de ver los laboratorios de los enfermos científicos del D.U.P te haces inmune a este tipo de cosas aunque aun así no me imagine que volvería a ver algo asi

-Las personas malas…deben ser castigadas- se oyó una voz desde un lugar de la casa y vi que se trataba de una persona sentada en un sofá

-Pero he intentado usar las palabras de la biblia- continuo con una demente expresión, era un hombre de pelo plateado y a simple vista se veía como un loco

-Pero que tenemos aquí. Son solo 2 pequeños demonios. Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen- se presento y definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo

-¡Soy un joven exorcista que realiza exorcismos demoniacos para la humanidad!- dijo saltando…sip esta loco de atar es mejor terminar esto antes de que empiece a decir estupideces

-¡¿Un sacerdote?!- dijo Issei alterado

-Tranquilo Issei puede que sea un exorcista pero su poder y resistencia es la de un humano normal- le susurre al oído

-Bueno…es cierto que no soy una mierda de demonio como ustedes- dijo de nuevo como un loco y algo amenazante, y estaba comenzando a irritarme

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- Dijo Issei molesto

-¡Bastardo de mierda!- dije con ira, este maldito se ha ganado una espada de Neón directo en el culo

-No hay respuestas de que estuvieran en tratos con el demonio. Y era el final, el final- dijo de nuevo como un desquiciado

-Por eso tuve que matarlos- dijo de nuevo el canoso

-Para destruir la cara de mierda de un demonio de mierda en el trayecto de mierda. Ese es mi trabajo- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola un barra de color dorado que después salió una especie de palo de luz

-Una espada de luz- dijo Issei asustado pero poco impresionado

-Por eso los apuñalare con esta espada de luz…en sus corazones. ¡Te desintegrara y te enamorara!- dijo mientras nos apuntaba con su pistola

Luego se nos vino encima, Issei se aparto pero yo bloque al puto con mi propia espada de luz el pareció molesto

-Veamos perra, que es mejor; tu puta vara para las moscas o mi espada de neón- dije con una sonrisa arrogante

-Está bien demonio de mierda, ¡BAILEMOS!- dijo con ira

En eso el pudo darle un balazo a las piernas de Issei me preocupe pero tenía que enfocarme en la pelea, pude darle algunos cortes y también pudo darme unos, ahora que soy demonio esa espada dolía mucha más de lo que debería si fuera un conductor normal pero aun así no dejaría ir a este bastardo después de lo que hizo

-¡KYAAA!- oí un grito uno de una chica cuya voz era jodidamente familiar

En eso Freed y yo dejamos de pelear e Iseei luchaba por pararse

-¿Vaya? ¿No es la joven Asia-chan? ¿Se habrá roto la barrera?- dijo normalmente y fue cuando vi la expresión en la cara de Asia estaba llena de horror y ver eso me lleno de ira, este bastardo va a pagar muy caro

-¿Y-Y esto?- dijo horrorizada al ver los cuerpos

-¡Ya veo! Todavía eres un principiante ¿a que si?- dijo sin problemas

-Este es nuestro trabajo. Matamos a los demonios perdidos entre los humanos- dijo mientras lamia su pistola; que en lo personal pareció muy gay

-¡Eso no…!- iba a terminar pero fue ahí en donde nos vio y parece que quedo en shock por suerte puse mi cadena de nuevo en mi mano

-¿Issei-san? ¿Delsin-san?- dijo confundida

-Asia- dijo Issei que se estaba levantando

-Hola, Asia- dije de forma triste, no quería que nos volviéramos encontrar de esta forma pero supongo que no siempre es como uno quiere

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes 3 se conocen?- dijo Freed sorprendido…creo

-¿Por qué ustedes…?- dijo en shock

-Perdónanos, Asia-dijo Issei cabizbajo y deprimido

-Nosotros…somos demonios- dije con amargura

-¿Un demonio? ¿Issei-san y Delsin-san, son…?- dijo aun en shock

-No te estábamos engañando- trato de aclararlo Issei

-Por eso decidimos nunca más volverte a ver ¡Lo habíamos decidido!- dije con pesadez en mi voz

-¡No puede ser!- dijo mientras se tapaba y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma? Porque no pudimos volvernos a vernos en un puesto de helados en una tienda o en cualquier otro lugar. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?!- dije con ira y frustración

-Es una pena, pero Asia-chan, un demonio y un humano no pueden estar juntos. Porque nosotros no podemos vivir sin el permiso de un angel caido- dijo mientras se lo susurraba al oido

-Bien pues… ¡Démonos prisa y terminemos este trabajo de una vez! ¿Sí?- dijo mientras ponía la espada de Luz en el cuello de Iseei. Fue entonces que puse mi propia espada en acción

-Se te olvida que aun estoy aquí- dije apuntando mi espada hacia el

-Delsin-san como es que tu…- dijo Asia aun en shock por lo que vio

-¡Si pero olvidas que si haces algo tu amigo perderá la cabeza!- dijo con diversión tomando ventaja de la situación y maldecí por esto

Fue entonces que Asia se puso en frente de Issei y puso las manos en frente de Freed

-¡¿Asia?!- dijimos los 2

-Oye, oye ¿vas enserio?- dijo molesto en ese momento pude hacer algo pero este sujeto sería capaz de hacerle algo a Asia también si intento algo

-Sacerdote Freed, se lo ruego, por favor perdone a estas personas. Por favor déjelos ir- exigió la pobre chica

-Tu~, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo ¿no?- dijo irritado

-Aunque sean demonios. Delsin-san y Issei-san, son unas buenas personas. No creo que Dios apruebe estas acciones- dijo negando con la cabeza y las lagrimas

-No estés hablando idioteces- grito y de un tajo corto por la mitad las ropas de Asia dejando todo su torso desnudo

Me cabree como nunca pero espere a tener la oportunidad perfecta y cuando la tenga ese desgraciado deseara no haber nacido

-¡Asia!- grito Issei quien intento ponerse en pie

Freed clavo su espada de luz en el piso y esa era mi señal fui a super velocidad y envolví mi cadena en mis nudillos para asestarle un golpe directo en la cara que lo mando a través de la pared

-¡Bastardo, de mierda, si le pones un solo dedo a Asi otra vez te hare pedazos!-grite de ira

-¡Delsin-san!- grito de alivio Asia

-Issei, Asia, están bien- dije y ellos asintieron

En eso una bala me atravesó el estomago y escupí un poco de sangre pero aun así no me caí, no cuando ese bastardo sigue aquí

-¡ESO DOLIO, DEMONIO DE MIERDA!- grito enfurecido, toda su cara estaba lastimada, su nariz estaba rota y le salía una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca

-¡Tú te lo ganaste bastardo!- grite de ira

Empecé a disparar algunas balas de neon algunas las esquivo pero casi la mayoría le acertaron en el pecho y el estomago pero el también pudo dispararme algunas de las suyas

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta resistente- dije adolorido esa balas duelen más que las normales

-Tú también desgraciado- dijo el también adolorido

-'Mierda no hay donde recargar, solo me quedan mis misiles, pero también podrían lastimar a Asia, que debo hacer esas balas me dieron en unas partes de las piernas pero por suerte pude volver mis huesos intangibles, aunque he perdido mucha sangre, venga Delsin piensa'- pensé desesperadamente aun me queda cuerpo a cuerpo y estoy seguro que pronto llegara ayuda, tengo que distraerlo

Freed y yo seguimos un duelo de espadas continuamente, el me corto y yo lo corte, asi fue hasta que ninguno de los 2 pudo mas, nos separamos, el aun estaba al lado de Asia y yo estaba en frente de Issei, perdí mucha sangre estaba a punto de desmañarme

Hasta que vi formarse un círculo mágico de color rojo y pude ver a los demás salir de ahí, estaban Akeno, Kiba y Koneko

Sus caras pasaron de relajadas al shock cuando me vieron a Issei y a mí, bueno sobre todo a mí. Seguro que me veía horrible

-¡DELSIN!- grito Kiba lleno de preocupación

Se me iba a acercar pero yo lo detuve con mi mano

-¡Estoy bien, no importa que tan mal me vea, no voy a dejar a ese bastardo hasta que haya terminado con el…!- chorros de sangre salieron de mi boca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que esa espada de luz me perforo el pecho por suerte no toco mi corazón mas fue en el pulmón derecho, me voltea con mi cara llena de ira y sangre para ver a Freed con una expresión furiosa

-¡DELSIN-SAN!-

-¡DELSIN!-

Escuche a todos gritar de preocupación en especial a Asia

Cuando el retiro la espada traje mi cadena envuelta en mi puño y le di otro golpe en la cara que lo envió unos metros atrás, entonces cai sobre mis piernas y Akeno me sujeto, todos me veían con preocupación, joder incluso Koneko lo hacía, ella solo se muestra así conmigo cuando no hay nadie, seguía escupiendo sangre

-Está bien, Delsin-kun; ya has hecho suficiente, solo descansa- dijo Akeno y podía jurar que vi una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos

Entonces Freed se levanto y todos pudieron ver lo lastimado que estaba también

-Veo, que ha llegado la organización demoniaca- dijo aun lastimado

-Lo siento. Pero ellos son nuestros compañeros- dijo Kiba serio después de lo sucedido

-He, me pregunto quién será el que da y quien es el que recibe-dijo burlonamente…juro que si no fuera por mis heridas lo estaría haciendo mierda por lo que acaba de decir

-Nunca pensé encontrar a un sacerdote con una lengua vil- dijo Kiba aún serio

-Respeta tu lugar, demonio de mierda. Puede que su amigo me haya hecho gran daño pero aun tengo energía para continuar la fiesta. Yo vivo matando basuras como ustedes. Asi que solo cállense y dejan que los asesine- dijo aun enojado

-Entonces apagare tus luces- dijo Rias que ya había aparecido y había lanzado uno de sus ataques que ese bastardo que logro esquivar por los pelos

-Parece que a mis lindos sirvientes ya los has cuidado mucho ¿no?- dijo y cuando me vio se lleno de una rabia que nunca había visto

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Los cuide mucho. Especialmente a ese bastardo que ahora se está muriendo- dijo burlón y me enoje de verdad

-¡A quien llamas bastardo, maldita perra, juro que cuando me recupere te hare pedazos cuando te vuelva a ver!-grite de ira pero volví a escupir gran cantidad de sangre y me estaba costando respirar

-¡Delsin-kun, por favor debes reposar contrólate!- dijo Akeno que me ayudo a pararme

-Están bien, Issei, Delsin- pregunto Rias

Yo solo pude medio levantar un pulgar pero Issei pareció deprimido

-Lo siento. Ya nos había advertido de ellos pero, nosotros de nuevo estamos en medio de esto…- dijo pero Rias le levanto la cabeza con sus manos

-Miren como los han herido. Perdónenme, no sabía que era el exorcista Freed- dijo preocupada

-Había una barrera hasta hace poco, así que no me di cuenta- dijo y cuando lo dijo Freed se le acerco a Asia y la empezó patear con fuerza mientras le gritaba y la maldecía… ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!

-¿Qué estás haciendo monja de mierda? ¡Tu trabajo es mantener la barrera!- grito de ira

-¡Asia!- grito Issei de preocupación

-**Malditooo~- **todos escucharon una voz totalmente llena de rabia y el lugar donde Delsin estaba descansando estaba vacío y luego escucharon un grito de guerra justo en frente de ellos

-¡**TE DIJE LO QUE TE HARIA SI LE VOLVIAS A TOCAR UN PELO! ¡¿NO?! ¡MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTAAA!- **vieron como Delsin fue directo a Freed con su cadena enrollada en el puño y esta brillaba intensamente con el color violeta junto con su Sacred Gear

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo Delsin le dio un poderoso uppercut en el mentón que lo mando no solo al techo sino que lo atravesó

Luego Delsin cayó al piso y toda su ropa estaba teñida de sangre

-¡Que…te pareció eso…maldita perra!- dijo totalmente cansado y a punto del desmayo. Koneko lo sujeto con cuidado y lo trajo con los demás y vieron que había perdido demasiada sangre

En eso vieron que Freed cayó del techo y estaba terriblemente herido y empezó a luchar por levantarse

-Mierda…eso…si…dolió- dijo mientras escupía sangre

-Yo nunca perdonare a los que hacen daño a mis esclavos. En especial una basura vulgar como tú, que haces daño a tus propios seguidores. Realmente no me puedo contener- dijo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de energía roja

-Este poder es algo malo. Se está poniendo peligroso-dijo mientras le costaba mantenerse en pie

Entonces Koneko pareció sentir algo

-Un angel caido se aproxima- dijo mientras sujetaba una mesa

Luego un vórtice purpura apareció y Freed no dejaba de reír aun que lo hacía pesadamente y le salía sangre por la boca

-¡El angel caido ha vuelto!- dijo con felicidad

-¡Todos ustedes serán castigados por su luz!- grito pero más sangre salía de su boca

-¿Presidenta?- pregunto Akeno

-Nuestro objetivo ahora es la recuperación de Delsin y de Issei. Akeno prepara el salto- ordeno y Akeno asintió

-Koneko te encargo a Issei y a Delsin- dijo y Koneko dejo la mesa

-¡Malditos demonios! ¡No escapen…!- dijo pero fue interrumpido ya que un proyectil de energía violeta fue directo a sus genitales

Todos vieron a Delsin que se apoyaba sobre un anaquel con la mano extendida pero temblaba mucho

-¡Maldito desgraciado…!- dijo Freed con un vos chillona y cayó de rodillas agarrándose los genitales

-Veamos si tú…porquería…te funciona ahora…bastardo- dijo Delsin mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie pero Koneko lo agarro de la cintura junto a Issei

Los 2 pudieron ver a Asia, Issei estaba preocupado pero no Delsin

-No te preocupes Asia, te prometo que volveremos por ti, es una promesa- dijo con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado

-¡Presidenta deje que esa chica venga con nosotros!- exigió Issei

-Eso es imposible solo los de mi clan puede saltar con este círculo mágico- dijo severamente

-No te preocupes Issei ella estará bien, una vez que nos recuperemos iremos a salvarla- dijo Delsin con determinación

-Delsin…tienes razón- dijo Issei seriamente luego los 2 vieron a Asia antes de irse y ella parecía secarse las lágrimas

-Delsin-san e Issei-san, los estare esperando- dijo con una sonrisa y luego todo se oscureció


	4. Protegeremos a Asia

Capitulo 4: Protegeremos a Asia!

**Sala del Club, esa noche**

Nos llevaron a los 2 a una especie de sala especial para tratar nuestras heridas a Issei lo trato Rias y a mí me ayudaron Akeno, Kiba y Koneko

-Rapido ayúdenme a quitarle la ropa- ordeno Akeno y los 2 asintieron y me asuste

-¡E-Esperen, chicos, eso no es necesario!- intente persuadirlos pero no tuve éxito, no quiero que lo vean, no ellos

-No seas necio, Delsin-kun; tus heridas son serias, hay que tratarlas ahora- dijo Kiba mientras me quieta mi chaleco

-'Mierda, no me puedo mover, todos mis músculos están entumecidos, a este paso ellos lo verán'- pensé con desesperación, para colmo Issei y Rias ya habían vuelto, esto solo empeora

Cuando me quitaron toda la ropa de mi parte superior sus rostros cambiaron de la preocupación al horror

-D-Delsin-kun, esto es…- Akeno estaba en shock

-Como es que alguien…- Kiba también estaba en shock y no los culpo

-Delsin-senpai…- incluso Koneko se mostro preocupada

Porque ahí en mi cuerpo no solo estaban las heridas abiertas que ese maldito de Freed me hizo sino otras más, unas viejas que ya no eran más que cicatrices, eran heridas de balas y por los tamaños de los agujeros fueron armas de asalto de distintos calibres, también habían señales de quemaduras, cortadas con cuchillos, vidrios, machetes y de más cosas algo como esto solo lo ha visto mi hermano y ahora mis amigos más cercanos lo han visto, y no sé qué decir

-¡Delsin, quien te hizo esto!- exigió Issei asustado y preocupado

Y luego empecé a reírme entre dientes, supongo que perder tanta sangre hace a uno decir locuras y eso

-Cuando te enfrentas a ejércitos del D.U.P es obvio que no te van a atacar con piedras y palos…ellos usaban cualquier arma para exterminarme, ametralladoras, granadas, rifles de precisión, mierda incluso bazucas y de más cosas, por aquellos tiempos no era tan fuerte y era un dolor jodidamente atroz tener que curarme de ellas- dije con poca fuerza

-Delsin…- Rias mostro un cara de horror, preocupación y compasión, he; baya combinación

-Pero…valió la pena- dije con un toque de felicidad y todos se sorprendieron por ello

-Ver a mis mejores amigos conductores y a toda esa gente feliz y en libertad en Seattle hizo que todo ese dolor valiera la pena, y cada vez que una persona me llamaba "Héroe" o "Salvador" o me agradecían por lo que hacía, hizo que me dieran ganas de seguir luchando, una y otra vez, sin importar que tanto doliera…en serio valió la pena.

.

.

Yo realmente…

No me arrepiento de haberme convertido en un conductor- dije con una gran sonrisa

Issei estaba en las lágrimas y los demás pareciera que iban a lo mismo

-Delsin tú…realmente eres un héroe. En esa pelea tú fuiste el que más sufrió daños y yo solo tuve 2 balazos en la pierna y un corte en la espalda. ¡Todo lo que hice fue estorbarte!- dijo Issei mientras lloraba

-Oye Issei, no te culpes por lo que paso, no se pudo evitar- dije para calmarlo

-¡Delsin…!- dijo mientras me miraba en la sorpresa

-Pero…lo que realmente importa es que estamos vivos ¿No es así?- dije con otra sonrisa y parece que Issei empezó a llorar otra vez

-¡Akeno, rapido hay que curarlo!- ordeno Rias y todos asintieron

-¡Esperen! Escuchen aunque cierren mis heridas no compensaran toda la sangre que perdí. Necesito absorber algo para restablecerme- explique y sin perder tiempo me llevaron hasta la chimenea

Yo tampoco perdí tiempo y empecé a absorber todo el humo y la ceniza, ellos vieron como las heridas dejaron de sangrar y se cerraban también notaron que mi piel empezó a tomar color de nuevo, ahora estaba de pie pero mis heridas se convirtieron en cicatrices

-Delsin, ven te curemos esas cicatrices- dijo Rias pero me negué

-No, para mí esto significa mucho- dije y todos se vieron confundidos

-Cada nueva cicatriz, es una señal de que debo hacerme más fuerte y cada vieja cicatriz es un recordatorio de un reto superado- dije y pareciera que lo entendieron

Unos minutos más tarde

Todos estaban en el sofá yo solo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados

-La recuperación de Issei llevara más tiempo de lo habitual- dijo Akeno mientras ponía unas vendas a Iseei

-El poder que tenía ese exorcista perdido fue inesperadamente fuerte- dijo Akeno

-Con "Callejero" no era solo para los demonios- dijo Issei confundido

-Hay muchos que han sido expulsados de la iglesia y se convierten en esclavos de angeles caidos- explico Kiba

-Entonces ¿Asia es uno de esos exorcistas perdidos?- dijo Issei preocupado

-Por la expresión que tenía cuando vio lo que hizo Freed, estoy seguro que ella no es igual que ellos- dije un poco molesto

-Pero dime Delsin-kun por que no usaste un ataque más fuerte para acabar con él, debió de hacerte bastante fácil asi- pregunto Kiba

-A diferencia de mis ataques de ceniza mis ataques de neon son de gran alcance e Issei y Asia estaban demasiado cerca de él y para no arriesgarme, utilice solo cuerpo a cuerpo- explique y el asintió

-Ya veo. Lo siento- dijo Issei deprimido

-Ya te dije que no te culpes por lo que paso, no se pudo evitar- dije para que no se sienta deprimido

-Delsin-kun, tiene razón; después de todo, esa fue su primera pelea con un exorcista- dijo Akeno todavía con una sonrisa

-Aun así me hubiera gustado poder ayudar a Asia- dije también un poco deprimido

Luego Rias llego con una expresión seria

-En cualquier caso, ustedes son demonios y ella una esclava de la iglesia. Esta es la realidad- dijo con una expresión seria

Al día siguiente

Issei y yo acordamos vernos en un parque para poder entrenar, él se puso a hacer barras y yo unas cuantas flexiones, pero Issei no pudo más debido a sus lesiones y me sentí mal, debí de haberlo ayudado cuando podía vez de solo centrarme en pelear, a diferencia de él yo solo tengo que absorber algo para sentirme mejor

-Si soy débil solo debo de entrenar mi cuerpo- dijo Issei con determinación mientras se volvió a subir a la barra pero unos minutos despues se volvió a caer

-Issei, no te sobre esfuerces, aun te tienes que recuperar, intenta hacer solo flexiones y sentadillas- recomendé y el empezó hacerlo

-Delsin, nosotros definitivamente salvaremos a Asia- dijo Issei con determinación

-Así es pero hay que ser cuidadosos, porque creo que no será nada fácil, habrá sacerdotes y angeles caidos y de mas, debemos estar preparados- dije con seriedad y el pareció entender

-Sera una tarea difícil, incluso la deben de tener oculta en algún lugar bajo llave o algo así- supuso y tuve que estar de acuerdo

-Sera muy difícil encontrarla- dije con seriedad

Pero entonces

-¿Issei-san? ¿Delsin-san?- oímos un voz que pensé que nunca volveria oír

Nos dimos la vuelta y…hay estaba Asia con su traje de monja, como si nada y yo y Issei teníamos una cara de Póker extrema

.

.

.

.

.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dije confundido e Issei también asintió

En un restaurante

Despues de la sorpresa llevamos a Asia a un restaurante a come unas hamburguesas

Ella precia confundida al ver la comida, supongo que nunca lo había visto antes

-Este, Asia-chan- llamo Issei la atención

-¡S-Si!- dijo saliendo del estupor

-Así es como se hace- dije mientras quietaba la envoltura de la hamburguesa y le di una gran mordida e Issei hizo lo mismo

-N-No sabía que había una manera de comerlo así. ¡Es increíble!- dijo mientras nos imitaba aunque le dio una pequeña mordida

-¡Delicioso!- dijo con una cálida sonrisa e Issei y yo nos reímos por su reacción

-Pero, dime Asia como es que te encontramos en el parque- pregunte extrañado e Issei también pareció confundido

Ella desvió la mirada

-Pues…como tenía mi descanso, tenía ganas de caminar por la ciudad- yo me di cuenta desde ahí que estaba mintiendo despues de todo mi hermano me enseño como darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas

-Etto… luego me encontré con Delsin-san y Iseei-san y pues…- dijo pero Issei la interrumpió

-¡Asia!- dijo llamando su atención

-¿Sí?- pregunto confundida

-¿Hoy nos divertiremos con ganas?- dijo emocionado y yo también lo estaba

-Por supuesto, hoy será un día para los 3- dije también emocionado

-Eh… ¡Sí!- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Fuimos a un centro de videojuego y gracias a Eugene, me volví todo un experto en la mayoría de los que había ahí, incluso le enseñe a Asia unos cuantos de mis secretos a Issei también

-Increíble Delsin-san, eres bastante bueno en esto- dijo Asia asombrada

-Bueno tengo mis trucos y eso- dije apenado

-Supongo que ese chico Eugene te enseño bien- dijo Issei igual de impresionado

-Si supongo, debo darle las gracias si hablo con el algún día de nuevo- dije pensativo

Luego de eso nos tomamos una foto los 3 para conmemorar el momento

Mientras caminábamos ella se fue directo a una de esas maquinas con garra llena de unos muñecos de felpa

Nos acercamos para ver que quería

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-N-Nada realmente- dijo nerviosa y en eso llega Issei y parece que el entendió la situación

-¿Te gusta Ratchu-kun?- dijo un poco divertido

-¡N-No…! ¡Pues…!…si- dijo apenada

Fue condenadamente lindo

-Aunque no lo parezca, cuando era pequeño, Matsuda, Motohama y yo limpiábamos las galerías de la cuadra- nos conto Issei y saco al peluche para luego dárselo a Asia que parecía muy feliz

-Este Ratchu-kun siempre conmemorará mi amistad con Issei-san y Delsin-san- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien ahora a donde nos vamos- dije emocionado e Issei seguía detrás de mí

Fuera del edificio

Salimos del árcade para ir a una máquina expendedora y tomar unos refrescos

-Eso fue muy divertido, es bueno salir del trabajo de vez en cuando-dije mientras tomaba una lata de juego

-Es la primera vez que hago algo tan divertido- dijo Asia feliz

-En serio, Asi eres demasiado exagerada- dijo Issei mientras abría su lata pero en eso hizo una mueca de dolor

-Issei, ¿estás bien?- pregunte pero Asia se le acerco y empezó a examinarlo

-Es la herida de esa vez ¿no es asi?- dijo preocupada

-S-Si- dijo Issei mientras la veía

Despues nos fuimos a un lugar apartado para que Asia pudiera curar a Issei

-Estoy segura que la pierna también- dijo mientras se apartaba de su espalda

Ella se paro y luego se arrodillo para curarle también la pierna, luego de un rato se aparto también

-¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto ella

-Déjame ver- dijo mientras movia su brazo en círculos

-¡Oh! No siento nada de nada- dijo mientras empezó a trotar

-¡Oh! Mi perna también se ha curado- dijo alegre

-¡Increíble! ¡Eres increíble! Asia- dijo alegre

-Fue espectacular- dije llamando su atención pero cuando ella me vio se lleno con una expresión de preocupación total

-¡Oh Dios Mío! Delsin-san perdón me había olvidado de ti- dijo mientras se me acercaba

Me quede en shock otra vez

-¡Eh! No, no, no. Yo estoy bien no te preocupes- dije nervioso

-¡No! no mientas yo vi todo lo que te hicieron, por favor déjame curarte- exigió pero yo segui negandome

-Está bien Asia. Delsin es muy resistente, su cuerpo sano perfectamente no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Issei y ella pareció relajarse más

Luego de eso nos sentamos para descansar un poco

-Cuando yo nací mis padres me abandonaron de inmediato- ella comenzó a contarnos su historia y debo decir que sentí mucha pena por ella

-Eh- los 2 nos confundimos un poco de porque nos lo contaba, supongo que es por la confianza

-Al frente de una iglesia en un pequeño pueblo de Europa. Y alguien me encontró llorando ahí. Allí fue donde me crie. Cuando tenía 8 años, un perrito herido vagaba por la iglesia y yo rece con todas mis fuerzas. Y entonces sucedió un milagro. Despues de eso, me llevaron a una iglesia más grande, para curar con mis oraciones a todos los cojos y enfermos del mundo. Yo realmente estaba feliz de que mis poderes pudieran ayudar a la gente. Y entonces conocí a un hombre herido que estaba postrado, pero por coincidencia del destino esa persona era…un demonio

Cualquier persona que use sus poderes divinos de curación en un demonio se convierte en un hereje- dijo con tristeza

-Así que por eso perdiste tu hogar y te fuiste con el angel caido- dijo Issei decaído

La sangre me hervía a mil, está linda chica cura a cientos de personas y solo por curar a un demonio la echan como si no valiera nada, personas como esas deben de ser erradicados

-Pero, yo nunca olvido agradecerle a Dios en mis oraciones. Y acepto que hay persona ahí fuera que hacen cosas crueles. Estoy segura que esto también es la voluntad del señor- dijo pero tanto Issei como yo estábamos molestos por cómo han sido las cosas con Asia hasta ahora

-Si pudiera superar este obstáculo, algún día el señor hará realidad mi sueño. Estoy creyendo en eso- dijo Asia

-¿Sueño?- pregunte curioso

-Hacer un montón de amigo y plantar flores con ellos. Comprar libros, poder hablar con ellos. Esa clase de sueño- dijo luego levanto la cabeza para darnos una sonrisa

-Porque yo no tengo amigos- dijo simplemente y pude sentir que se me achico el corazón

Me levante y Issei hizo lo mismo

-¿Issei-san? ¿Delsin-san?- dijo confundida

-Nosotros nos convertiremos en tus amigos Asia- dije mientras la veía con una sonrisa

-O más bien, ya somos amigos ¿no?- dijo Issei igual que yo

-Es que, hemos jugado juntos y hemos hablado- continuo Issei

-Yo te he enseñado varios trucos en los videojuegos ¿verdad?- dije mientras me apoyaba en el poste

-Ah, no había libros o flores pero…Todo eso ¿no sirve?- dijo Avergonzado

Ella nos vio en shock total por un momento y pudimos ver unas pequeñas lágrimas salir

-si… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Pero, Issei-san y Delsin-san no quiero causarles problemas- dijo Mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡Demonios o Monjas, no importa! ¡Los amigos son amigos!- dije con entusiasmo mientras no acercábamos

-Yo…Yo… ¡Estoy feliz!- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Fue ahí que una fea sensación me recorrió el cuerpo

-Eso es imposible- dijo una voz que recordaba muy bien pero sobre todo Issei

Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba. La más gran zorra que he conocido

-¿Yuuma-chan?- dijo Issei en shock

-Issei, te has preparado mentalmente para esto, no debes de ponerte melancólico. ¡Entiendes!- desde que Rias nos dijo la verdad sobre lo que eran ellas, tanto Issei como yo nos preparamos mentalmente para cuan las volviéramos a ver. Es hora de ponerlo en práctica

-Raynare-sama- dijo Asia asustada

-'Su verdadero nombre es Raynare, eh'- pensé con amargura

-Era cierto que habías fraternizado con unos demonios de una manera desagradable ¿no?- dijo Molesta

-Asia, es inútil que huyas de mí- dijo con enojo

-¡No! no quiero volver al lugar donde matan gente- dijo con determinación

-Perdónenme, la verdad yo me escape de la iglesia- dijo arrepentida

-Pues que pésima seguridad, tienen- dije burlón y riéndome entre dientes y Issei hizo lo mismo

-¡Cállense!- grito Raynare enojada

-Si, además eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Issei para sorpresa de Asia

-Es obvio que no permitiría que Asia este con un montón de escoria enferma en contra de su voluntad- dije lleno de ira e Issei estaba igual

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres angel caido?!- exigió Issei

-Sucios esclavos de un demonio. ¿Sera que pueden evitar ensuciarme los oídos al hablarme?- dijo ella de forma sarcástica

Issei pareció perder un poco de confianza

-Si quieren interferir- dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz

-Ese palillo de dientes otra vez- me burle con una ceja levantada

-Esta vez me asegurare de que sean exterminados. Lo siento, Delsin quizá te hubiera gustado que Mitelt fuera la que te matara pero se negaba a venir- dijo con indiferencia

-'Su nombre real es Mitelt, me gusta más Yui'- pensé indiferente

-¡Sacred Gear!- gritamos los 2 y en un brillo color verde y azul, aparecieron en nuestras manos

Raynare se empezó a reír como si hubiera visto la cosa más graciosa del mundo

-Me preguntaba lo que eran pero solo parecen ser un Twice Critical y un Dividing Critical sin importancia- dijo burlona

-¿Twice?- dijo Iseei confundido

-¿Dividing?- dije también confundido

-A ambos los conocen como "Las manos del dragón". Pero debo admitir que para ser tan amigos sus Sacred Gear resultaron ser muy opuestos- dijo burlándose de nuevo

-A que te refieres- dije confundido

-El Twice Critical solo sirve para duplicar tu poder por un corto periodo de tiempo. Muy simple. El Dividing Critical sirve para dividir el poder de un oponente y absorberlo para hacerlo suyo- explico de forma molesta

-¿Multiplicar mi poder?- dijo Iseei mientras miraba su brazo

-¿Dividir y Absorber? He, me recuerda a mi- dije sarcástico

-"Los Sacred Gear que poseen son peligrosos". Cuando me lo informaron desde arriba, Mitelt y yo pasamos esos momentos aburridos con ustedes- dijo molesta

-Me gustas. Por favor sal conmigo. Que estupidez- dijo imitando la voz que usaba en ese tiempo, eso sí que duele

-Cuando te lo dije te quedaste con la boca abierta- dijo mientras se reia

-¡Cállate! ¡Silencio!- grito Issei mientras ponía su brazo en alto

-Issei, nos preparamos para esto, mantén la calma- dije mientras ponía también mi brazo en una pose defensiva junto con mi cadena

-¡Con esas cosas no podrán hacer nada en mi contra!- dijo enojada

-Sean honestos y déjenme llevarme a Asia- dijo más relajada

-¡No quiero!- negó Issei con fervor

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- dije también con ira

-¡Delsin-san! ¡Issei-san!- dijo Asia sorprendida

-¡¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si no podemos proteger a nuestra amiga?!- gritamos los 2 a la vez

-Venga, haz algo, puedes dividir y absorber ¿no es asi?, ¡Hazlo!- grite a mi mano pero no hizo nada

-¡Muévete! ¡Puedes multiplicar mi poder! ¿No?- grito Issei y para su sorpresa la gema empezó a brillar de color verde

¡BOOST!

-Mi poder esta fluyendo a través de mí- dijo Issei sorprendido

Luego la gema del mío empezó a brillar de color azul también

¡DIVIDE!

-Puedo sentirlo en mi cuerpo, está llegando- dije también sorprendido

Sentía un poco de energía y estuvo genial, pero luego sentí dolor y vi una lanza de luz en mi estomago y en el de Issei

Caímos al suelo y Asia grito del susto

-¡Delsin-san! ¡Issei-san!- grito asustada

Raynare se empezó a reír entre dientes

-¿Lo entienden? Issei, tu poder solo se multiplico por 2 y no es una gran diferencia y peor aun ya que Delsin redujo ese poder a la mitad y lo absorbió- dijo de nuevo burlándose

-¡M-Mierda! ¡Delsin que carajos pasa contigo!- dijo Issei molesto

-¡Oye no me culpes, recién me entro que es esto y para que funciona esta porquería!- dije frustrado

Fue entonces que mi dolor se empezó a ir y me di cuenta de que Asia estaba curando mi herida

Luego de curarme fue con Issei también, pude ver esa misma luz verde brillar en su herida y esta se empezó a cerrar

-Gracias, Asia- dije y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

-Ya están bien- pregunto ella seria

-S-Si- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba

-Tranquila, hace falta más que un palillo de dientes fosforescente para derrotarme- dije con determinación y un poco de arrogancia

Raynare se empezó a reír

-Asia. Se obediente y vuelve conmigo- dijo ella aun sonriente

-Sus Sacred Gear son totalmente incompatibles con tu Twilight Healing- dijo ella aun feliz

-Como creí solo me necesitas para aumentar tus poderes, ¿No es así?- dijo Asia enojada

Ella solo creo otra lanza de luz

-Si vuelves conmigo tal vez pueda perdonar la vida de esos demonios- dijo amenazante

-¡No me jodas!- grite lleno de ira

-¡¿Quién haría eso contigo?!- grito Issei y sin previo aviso. Raynare se lanzo hacia nosotros y arrojo su Lanza de luz, Issei arrojo a Asia a un lado y nosotros nos apartamos, la lanza se clavo en el piso pero luego exploto y fue muy poderosa

Nos mando a Issei y a mí al agua

Esa explosión fue intensa, mucho más que una granada o cualquier otra cosa, era un nuevo nivel de dolor

Aun asi me puse de pie y ayude a Issei también, iba a atacar pero Raynare se había puesto a lado de Asia, si la atacaba también podría lastimarla a ella, joder el maldito karma

-¡Issei-san! ¡Delsin-san!- grito de preocupación

-¡M-Maldición!- dijo Issei adolorido

-No puedo atacarla, de lo contrario también lastimaría a Asia- dije enojado

-Eso lo hice a propósito. Si me concentro, sus cuerpos se pueden romper en pedazos- dijo al lado de Asia

-¿Me pregunto si podrás curarlos a tiempo?- dijo confiada y Asia bajo la cabeza

-Entendido- dijo tristemente

Pudimos ver como Raynare envolvía a Asia con sus alas negras

-Buena chica, cuando la ceremonia de esta noche haya terminado, serás libre de todo dolor y sufrimiento- dijo mientras la sujetaba con sus manos

-Nos vemos, Issei-kun- dijo con su voz fingida

-¡No lo hagas!- grite y empecé a disparar una gran cantidad de misiles de ceniza

-¡Asia!- grito Issei desesperado

-Adiós, Issei-san, Delsin-san- dijo Asia con lagrimas y desaparecieron en un segundo antes de que los misiles impactaran

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?- dijo Issei mientras caía de rodillas

-No somos débiles Issei, solo blandos. La próxima vez debemos ser más despiadados- dije con una expresión seria

-Delsin…si entiendo- dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie

Desde esa mañana Issei y yo nos pusimos a practicar con nuestras Sacred Gear, sin parar hasta que llego la noche y luego fuimos de regreso al club

Club de la Investigación Oculta

Koneko estaba a punto de morder su postre pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido de golpe cerca de ella

SLAP

Rias les había dado una bofetada a Delsin y a Issei

-¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir para que lo entiendan?- dijo Rias irritada

-Lo que no se puede no se puede. ¡Olvídense de ella!- dijo con fervor

-Ahora son familiares del Clan Gremory- dijo con seriedad

-En ese caso libéreme del Clan. De ese modo podre ir yo solo- dijo Issei con determinación

-De lo contrario iremos a rescatarla con o sin su permiso- dijo Delsin serio

-Es obvio que no pueden hacerlo- dijo más tranquila

-Yo solo soy un Peon para ti- dijo Issei irritado

-¿Puede importar si un Peon desaparece?- continuo molesto

-Callen de una vez- dijo con enojo

-Issei y Delsin son peones. Entonces piensan que son las piezas más débiles- dijo ella

-'Bueno Issei es el que piensa eso, a mi no me molesta'- pensó Delsin mientras Rias siguió hablando

-En las Evil Pieces, tienen características especiales que otras piezas no tienen, se los dije- explico

-¿Características especiales como Peon?- pregunto Issei con curiosidad

-Como cuales, exactamente- pregunto Delsin

-Promover. Si el amo deja al Peon avanzar al Peon hasta el final del territorio enemigo. Puede promover su pieza en cualquiera de las otras piezas menos el rey- explico

-Entonces si llegamos hasta el final, podremos escoger tener cualquiera de las habilidades de nuestros compañeros excepto la suya- dijo Delsin y Rias asintió

-Es en serio- dijo Issei sorprendido

-Mientras yo tenga éxito para que se infiltren en territorio enemigo, como la iglesia por ejemplo. Y también hablo de sus Sacred Gear- dijo ella llamando la atención de los 2

-Puede multiplicar mi poder ¿no es asi?- dijo Iseei

-El mío puede dividir y absorber la energía de los demás ¿verdad?- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa

-Yuuma…el angel caido nos lo dijo- dijo Issei algo decaído

-Aunque sus Sacred Gear sean polos opuestos, recuerden esto. Los Sacred Gear se mueven según la voluntad de su poseedor- explico

-Si el sentimiento es más fuerte, más fuerte responderá para ustedes- dijo Rias mientras nos acariciaba la cabeza

-El poder de nuestra voluntad- dijimos los 2

Luego Akeno a pareció y le susurro algo a Rias quien despues mostro una expresión seria

-Ha llegado un recado- dijo mientras se alejaba

-Akeno y yo estaremos fuera un tiempo- dijo mientras se iba con Akeno hacia la puerta

-¡Presidenta espere aun no hemos terminado de hablar!- dijo Iseei sorprendido

-Si como sabremos en qué momento podemos usar la promoción- dijo Delsin igual de irritado

-Escuchen. Aunque puedan ser promovidos. Un angel caido no es tan estúpido como para ser derrotado por una sola pieza- explico mientras aparecía un círculo mágico debajo de ella

Y luego desapareció

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Issei que empezó a caminar a la puerta y Delsin lo siguió

-¿Se van entonces?- pregunto Kiba

-¡Sí! Es inútil que traten de detenernos- dijo Issei

-Los van a matar- dijo Kiba sin inmutarse

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que pase- dijo Delsin con seriedad

-Baldra la pena si Asia puede escapar- dijo Issei

-Quisiera decir que es una buena determinación, pero…creo que son imprudentes- dijo con tranquilidad

-Cállate, niño delicado- dijo Delsin molesto

Se sorprendieron al ver a Kiba agarrar su espada

-Yo también voy- dijo con seriedad

-Pero…-dijo Issei confundido

-La Jefa dijo "Puede usarlos para ser promovido" ¿no?- dijo mientras se equipaba

-Si-dijo Delsin mientras los veía

-Ella reconoció la iglesia como territorio enemigo- dijo

-Entonces…- dijo Delsin

-Por supuesto también hay posibilidad de que pueda ayudarles con algo- dijo inseguro

-Koneko-chan, también vendrá- pregunto Issei

-Me preocupan los 3- dijo con su expresión de siempre

-'Sobretodo, Delsin'- pensó para si

Luego una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara del conductor

-En ese caso, habrá que ir bien preparados- dijo llamando la atención de todas

-Que quieres decir Delsin-kun- pregunto Kiba

-Primero, este lugar tiene una antena parabólica-pregunto y todos se confundieron por ello

-Si en el tejado pero porque quieres saber- dijo Kiba aún curioso

La sonrisa de Delsin se amplio

-Porque si vamos a ir al territorio enemigo necesitaremos unas mejoras- dijo y todos solo se confundieron aun mas

Fuera del edificio

Todos estaban en la parte de atrás del edificio esperando a ver que iba a hacer Delsin

-¡LISTO!- grito Delsin mientras bajaba haciendo parkour

-Que es lo que tienes entre manos ahora Delsin- dijo Issei curioso

-Ahora que sorpresa tienes Delsin-kun- pregunto Kiba también curioso

-Que es- dijo Koneko también algo curiosa

En respuesta los brazos de Delsin se deformaron en lo que parecían ser pixeles celestes, todos vieron con asombro

-Lo llamo "Video Virtual". Con esto puedo volver cualquier objeto digital en algo real, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra- explico y todos se vieron sorprendidos por ello

-Cualquier cosa- dijo Issei con una cara de pervertido y Delsin se llevo una ruda mirada de Koneko

-Nunca lo usare para eso Issei y tampoco lo haría aunque me lo pidieras- dijo Delsin y Issei pareció deprimido y Koneko dejo de mirarlo de esa forma

-Que desperdicio de poder- dijo Issei totalmente triste

-Bien si vamos a ir tendremos que estar preparados, Kiba esto es para ti- dijo y Kiba se vio curioso

Una gran cantidad de pixeles celestes y líneas de color naranja empezaron a recorre el cuerpo de Delsin y este extendió los brazos y los pixeles se empezaron a juntar y a materializarse en lo que parecía ser una espada. Despues de que se formo tomo un color negro uno tan negro como la noche misma y Kiba paso de una expresión relajada a una de shock total

-Kiba que te sucede- pregunto Issei al ver su expresión

-¡E-E-Esta es la…!- dijo aun en shock

-Exacto esta es la legendaria espada del Caballero Negro, ¡La espada de Ébano!- dijo Delsin con una gran sonrisa y luego le dio la espada a Kiba que aun estaba en shock

-Tiene los mismos poderes que la verdadera, si apuñalas a alguien con ella este será enviado a un lugar en el cual le harán sufrir sus peores temores- explico y entonces todos se vieron sorprendidos

-P-Pero esta espada tiene…- Kiba iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

-Una maldición, lo sé; si la espada toca sangre el que la usa enloquecerá, pero recuerda que esta espada es mi creación no la original, así que no hay problema- explique y Kiba pareció entender

-Muy bien, Koneko estos son para ti- dijo Delsin y ella pareció interesada

Los mismos pixeles recorrieron el cuerpo de Delsin e igual que antes junto los brazos extendidos, los pixeles se juntaron para materializar un par de guantes metálicos, de color dorado

Koneko se los puso sin decir nada y empezó a probarlos

-¡Y! como se siente- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa confiada

-Cómodos y ligeros- dijo ella un poco entusiasmada

-Bueno, eso es obvio, si no te conociera no sobria como te gustarían- dijo Delsin mientras le sobaba la cabeza

-G-Gracias-dijo apenada por el hecho de que los estaban observando

-¡Oh! Olvide mencionar que tus guantes también tienen una habilidad especial- dijo Delsin

-Golpea tus puños- instruyo y ella lo hizo en ese momento sus guantes empezaron a brillar de un color dorado y parecían vibrar ligeramente

-Cuando este en esta función tus golpes crearan ondas de choque, iguales a las de un terremoto, los llamo "Tremor Fist", te gusta- dijo Delsin entusiasmado

-Si- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando sus nuevos guantes

-¡Delsin! Y qué hay de mí que será para mí- dijo Issei emocionado el conductor se rio un poco era como ver a un niño esperando su regalo de navidad

-Lo mejor- dijo Delsin el castaño parecía más emocionado

Los pixeles se formaron en las manos Delsin y empezaron a materializar unas clases de armas que parecía ser escopetas recortadas con un de color plata

-Estas son unas escopetas recortadas de calibre 12 de doble cañón, ambas tienen 10 cartuchos, cuando se terminen tendrás que esperar para que se recargue, úsalo cuando te encuentres con ella- dijo Delsin con seriedad

-Bien, entiendo- dijo Issei con seriedad y se puso ambas armas en la espalda

-Sabes cómo usarlas cierto- pregunto Delsin

-Claro, estás hablando con alguien que ha jugado todos los juegos de Call of Duty- dijo Issei de forma arrogante

-¡Bueno andando que el tiempo es oro!- grito Delsin y todos empezaron a avanzar hacia la iglesia

Bosque a las afueras de la iglesia

Punto de vista de Mitelt

Que aburrimiento, porque me pusieron de guardia a mí, no hay nada emocionante

No solo eso Raynare-sama dijo que unos demonios vendrían aquí y entre ellos esta Delsin-kun, seguro está enfadado conmigo por lo que paso, si tan solo pudiera decirle que yo no quería hacerlo, aunque no tenia opción

Mire mi collar. Desde ese dia nunca me lo quite a pesar de que Raynare-sama tiro la pulsera que le dio ese otro chico, yo nunca la tire. Cuando me entere que Delsin-kun había sido reencarnado me llene de felicidad pero se extinguió cuando supe en que y quien, ahora él es un demonio del Clan Gremory, nuestro enemigo, pero aun asi no puedo evitar seguirlo queriendo. Por que tuviste que empezar a gustarme justo cuando había llegado la hora de matarte. ¡Idiota!

En eso escuche un sonido extraño y vi que un círculo mágico se formo enfrente de mi

Era la hija heredera del Clan Gremory y uno de sus sirvientes, hora de actuar

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunte con diversión. Delsin-kun no está con ellas lo que significa que el no vino, eso es bueno, no creo que sea capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara

-Yo soy conocida como la angel caido Mitelt- me presente

-Vaya; Vaya. Es un honor- dijo la acompañante de Gremory

-Fuiste tú la que llamaste a mi esclavo. Supongo que también tienes miedo de nuestros movimientos- dijo relajada

-No. Simplemente no queremos que la ceremonia se interrumpida por demonios- intente parecer arrogante pero lo más seguro es que vaya a morir aquí, pero eso ya no me importa

-Vaya. Perdóneme, pero algunos de nuestros pequeños y entusiastas chicos acaban de ir para haya- dijo la acompañante y me asuste, eso significa que Delsin-kun realmente está aquí, si fue a la iglesia, Raynare-sama lo matara de forma definitiva, no quiero eso pero tampoco puedo hacer nada

-Eh, no puede ser, rayos ¿es en serio?- dije fingiendo sorpresa

-Sí, se están acercando por el frente- dijo de nuevo con tranquilidad

En la entrada frontal se encuentra ese desquiciado de Freed, espero que no le hagan tanto daño aunque sé que no está solo

-¡Maldición! No pensé que podrían entrar a escondidas por detrás- fingí maldecir, al menos me hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo, aunque sea solo para decir que lo siento

-Bueno, no importa. No importa cuántos sean no habrá diferencia- dije de forma arrogante

-Si no hay problemas aquí. Despues de todo el peligro probablemente vaya tras de ustedes 2. Gracias por venir aquí- dije de nuevo con arrogancia, definitivamente este será el final

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Yo no estoy con el- dijo Simplemente

-Eh, ¿dices que es un señuelo?- dije. Como se atreve esta perra, ella resucita a mi Delsin-kun y lo utiliza como una simple pieza en su desquiciado juego, aunque me cueste la vida ¡La voy a hacer sufrir!

Frente a la entrada de la iglesia

-¿Qué fue ese instinto asesino?- dijo Iseei temeroso

-Joder, realmente se siente horrible- dijo Delsin irritado

-Hay muchos sacerdotes reunidos aquí-dijo Kiba algo serio

-¿En serio? Estoy salvado de que hayan venido- dijo Issei aliviado

-Es porque somos camaradas y además no es que me agraden mucho los sacerdotes o los angeles caidos. Podría decirse que los odio- dijo con una seria expresión

-'Esa mirada'- pensó Delsin con seriedad

-¿Kiba?- dijo Issei confundido

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que andando- dijo Delsin y Koneko fue la primera en avanzar

-Lo más seguro es que sepan que estamos aquí- dijo ella mientras se acercaba pero fue detenida por Delsin

-Espera, lo más seguro es que haya enemigos esperando en la entrada y el tiempo es lo que necesitamos- dijo Delsin y los demás asintieron

-Tal vez, pero que sugieres- dijo Kiba

-Todos agárrense de mí y no pregunten- dijo asi lo hicieron

Los pixeles recorrieron no solo el cuerpo de Delsin sino también el de todos y en una ráfaga de luz, Issei, Kiba y Koneko desaparecieron

-Ya esta- dijo Delsin que era el único que estaba ahí

-¡ESPERA! ¡SOMOS INVISIBLES!-dijo Issei exaltado

-Pero como…- dijo Kiba pero fue interrumpido

-Las explicaciones serán luego, escuchen, yo me hare cargo de cualquier cosa que esté detrás de esta puerta y ustedes avanzaran hasta Asia, entendido- instruyo y todos asintieron

-Issei se que estás haciendo esa cara de pervertido y te diré que no serás invisible por siempre una vez que se alejen de mi al menos unos 20 metros volverán a la normalidad- dijo y Issei estuvo en shock

-Como puedes verme- dijo molesto

-Yo los hice invisibles obvio puedo verlos, ahora vamos- dijo

Delsin pateo la puerta para que se abriera pero el lugar estaba vacío muy vacio

Aun asi nadie dijo nada para evitar que los descubrieran y mientras Delsin avanzaba se escucharon unos aplausos

-Oye, oye, oye. Parece una reunión- dijo Freed

A Issei le hirvió la sangre pero se contuvo para no arruinar su plan

-Parece muy conmovedora- dijo de nuevo

-¡Freed! Tiempo sin verte, dime has podido ir al baño desde esa vez- dijo Delsin burlándose

-¡Hola bastardo y si tanto quieres saber estuve usando una maldita bacinilla! Nunca pensé que hubiera un demonio que escapara vivo de mí- dijo irritado, sacando su pistola y su espada de luz

-Pues supongo que me gane un premio- se burlo Delsin

-Sí que te lo ganaste, desgraciado, pensé que con que nos encontráramos una vez habría terminado. Por eso me estoy cabreando. Un demonio de mierda como tú me hace pasar vergüenza- dijo con una loca expresión

Delsin saco su Sacred Gear y su cadena

-¿Dónde está Asia?- pregunto Delsin con ira

-¿Dónde están los demás? Me dijeron que toda la mierda de la perra pelirroja estaría aquí pero solo te veo a ti- dijo con enojo

-Yo solo me basto para hacerte pedazos mis compañeros fueron por otra entrada. Ahora es tu turno de responder- dijo Delsin con seriedad

-¡Ah! ¡Si te refieres a la monja de mierda amante de los demonios! Esta a 2 metros pasando el salón de actos cerca de las escaleras. Cerca, bueno, no importa porque está bien abajo- dijo de nuevo amenazante

Cuando lo dijo Delsin lanzo unos misiles espada hacia el altar que bloqueaba la entrada; despejándola y Freed salió volando para cubrirse; en eso Issei, Kiba y Koneko empezaron a moverse hacia la entrada sin que Freed se diera cuenta y que Delsin pudo ver que ya habían avanzado hasta la entrada y empezaron su camino para rescatar a Asia

-Bien, Bastardo…

-¡EMPECEMOS ESTA FIESTA!- grito Delsin convirtiendo su cadena en una gran espada de pixeles

-¡NO PODRIA ESTAR MAS DEACUERDO!- también empezó Freed con su espada de luz

Bosque cerca de la iglesia

Punto de vista de Mitelt

Era definitivo, sé que no tengo que preocuparme de que Delsin-kun pueda salir herido en una pelea con Freed, despues de todo, todos vimos lo que él y ese otro chico le hicieron a Calawana, pero aun asi que se enfrente a Raynare-sama es otra cosa

-Bueno no importa todo lo que tengo que hacer es derribar al amo y los demás piezas caerán- dije de nuevo con arrogancia, me sentí mal decirle pieza pero tengo que parecer creíble

En eso 2 portales morados aparecieron y de ahí salieron Donashiku y Calawana, si los 3 estamos aquí eso quiere decir que en la iglesia solo esta Raynare-sama y esos sacerdotes, hmp! los están subestimando

-Los que se rebelan contra mi reino, como ustedes ya están condenados- dijo Donashiku con arrogancia

-¡Entonces te aguaremos la fiesta!- grito Calawana alzando vuelo los 2

-¿Akeno?- dijo la Gremory despreocupada

-Sí, Jefa- asintió su compañera y entonces el cielo se oscureció y un rayo empezó a rodearla, cambiando sus ropas por completo, ahora tenía un traje de sacerdotisa de color blanco y rojo

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es parte de un show fetichista cosplay?- dije frustrada, pensé que yo era la única

Ella empezó a hacer unos movimientos de manos y el cielo se volvió a oscurecer para luego ser cubierto con una barrera mágica

-¿Una barrera?- Dijo Donashiku confundido

-¿Esto es bastante malo?- supuse, ahora sí que estamos jodidos

-No escaparan de esta jaula- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se lamia los dedos, ella es de esas sádicas, esto no me gusta

-Maldita planeaste esto desde el principio- dijo Calawana frustrada

-Si vinimos a limpiar la basura- dijo la sacerdotisa y me enoje aunque sé que voy a morir no lo hare sin pelear primero

-¡Cállense de una vez!- dije enojada

-Compórtate y desaparece- dijo la perra pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡Sigue diciendo eso todo lo que quieras!- dijo Calawana burlándose

-Cuando termine la ceremonia ustedes ya no serán más que molestias- dijo Donashiku con arrogancia

Dentro de la iglesia

Todos llegaron al lugar donde tenían a Asia y sin la invisibilidad ya que habían superado el límite de distancia

-Bienvenidos, a todos los demonios. Me retrase un poco- dijo Raynare

Todos vieron a Asia encadenada en una pared en las alturas

-¡Asia!- grito Issei desesperado

-Issei…san-dijo ella con poca fuerza

-¡Asia enseguida voy por ti!-dijo Issei a punto de ir hacia ella pero fue de tenido por Kiba

-¡Hyoudou-kun, cuidado!- grito el apartándolo de una lanza de luz que luego exploto mandándolos a volar

-Es una reunión conmovedora pero es una pena, ya que la ceremonia está a punto de terminar- dijo Raynare y la maquina en la que estaba Asia empezó a brillar de un color verde y esta empezó a gritar de dolor

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué piensas hacer con Asia?- exigió Issei

-¡Mierda! ¡El objetivo del angel caido es…!- dijo Kiba y todos empezaron a observarlo

En el bosque

-Ya entiendo. El angel caido planea robar el Sacred Gear de la monja ¿no?- dijo Rias

En la iglesia

-¡¿Robarle su Sacred Gear?! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con Asia?!- exigió Issei con enojo

-Esa seria…la vida del poseedor- dijo con pesadez y seriedad

Luego vieron una luz verde salir del cuerpo de Asia y los ojos de ella empezaron a perder vida poco a poco

-¿Asia…morirá?- dijo Issei en shock

-El Twilight Healing…por fin está en mis manos- dijo Raynare mientras agarraba la esfera verde con sus manso

**FIN**

**Yo si lo se ha sido un tieeeeeeeepo desde que no escribo pero es solo que no he tenido mucha motivación eso y la pereza pero no se preocupen no tengo planeado abandonar ninguna historia pero bueno eso no importa ahora disfruten de este hasta mi próxima actualización**

**¡Mata ne! ^w^**


	5. ¡Derrotare a mi ex-novia! y ¡Nuevo Amor!

**Heeeey, que hay como están, se que prometi que actualizaría Muerte y Guerra y también Hiken no Issei pero es que ya tenia los capítulos de esta serie escritos desde antes pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en ellos hasta entonces disfruten de este capitulo**

**No poseo nada y…..**

**¡ACION!**

Capitulo 5: ¡Derrotare a mi ex-novia! Y ¡Una reconciliación!

-¡ASIA!- grito Iseei al verla perder el conocimiento

-¡Este es el poder que busque durante tanto tiempo! ¡Si tengo esto seré imparable!- dijo Raynare con euforia

-¡Lo tomare!- dijo mientras metía el orbe verde dentro de su pecho, y parecía que espeso a gemir

Los sacerdotes empezaron a observar con euforia

Luego una luz segadora apareció y cubrió toda la habitación y cuando se apago Raynare estaba envuelta en la luz

-Con esto finalmente seré un angel de ejecución- dijo con felicidad desquiciada

-¡Hare pagar a todos aquellos que se burlaron de mi!- dijo de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír con locura

-¡No me jodas!- dijo Iseei cabizbajo y lleno de ira

Todos los sacerdotes presentes se pusieron alerta

Iseei desenfundo las escopetas y empezó a caminar hacia los sacerdotes con una ira asesina

-¡Maldito demonio!- grito un sacerdote que fue directo hacia el pero lo que no espero y los demás presentes tampoco esperaron fue que Iseei metiera una de las escopetas en la boca del sacerdote

-¡Apártate de mi camino!- dijo Iseei y jalo el gatillo sin compasión reventándole la cabeza por completo

-¡Hyoudou-kun…!- dijo Kiba sorprendido por lo que hizo su compañero

-¡Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora! ¡No fue porque era débil! ¡Fue porque era muy blando y compasivo!- dijo Iseei mientras se hacía camino disparando a cada sacerdote que se la atravesaba sin parar, hasta que llego a mitad del camino del altar, sin munición.

En eso un sacerdote estuvo a punto de cortarlo pero fue bloqueado por Kiba

-Yo no creo que sea por eso Hyoudou-kun, tu eres fuerte solo que aun no te das cuenta- dijo Kiba mientras usaba su nueva espada con los sacerdotes

-¡La Espada de Ébano!- dijo uno de los sacerdotes y enseguida se pusieron a temblar

Incluso Koneko empezó a utilizar sus guantes haciendo grietas en los pisos

-Kiba… ¡Koneko-chan!- dijo sorprendido

-¡Gracias!- corría hacia la cima donde estaba Asia

-Al menos pudiste dejarnos más sacerdotes Iseei, con estos a penas podre probar mi nueva espada- dijo Kiba mientras corto a otro sacerdote que desapareció

-Si- dijo Koneko mientras hacía más ondas de choque con sus guantes

-Bueno tampoco quería desperdiciar mis nuevas armas. Delsin siempre dice "De que sirve tener algo nuevo si no lo usas" o algo así- dijo Iseei mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Iseei empezó a correr por las escaleras y Raynare todavía se seguía riendo

-¡Asia!- grito mientras llegaba

Cuando llego solo pudo ver a Asia inconsciente

-¿Asia?- dijo Iseei preocupado

-Regocíjate por haber llegado hasta aquí- dijo Raynare y chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas se rompieron dejándola caer

-¡Asia!- grito Iseei mientras la agarraba

-Asia ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

Ella empezó a gemir y luego levanto la cabeza

-¿Iseei-san?- dijo confundida

-He venido a buscarte. Resiste un poco- dijo Iseei casi por llorar

-Si- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo

-Te daré a esta chica- dijo ella mientras los rodeaba

-¡No me jodas! ¡Regrésale el Sacred Gear a su lugar!- dijo con enojo

-No digas tontería. Yo he tenido que oponerme a mis superiores para poder seguir con mis planes. Es una pena pero tendrás que convertirte en la prueba de mi logro- dijo y en el último creó una lanza de luz

-Pero ¿no te parece bueno? Podrán desaparecer juntos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Hyoudou-kun, no te dejes engañar, reacciona!- dijo Kiba pero Iseei pareció no escuchar

-Fuiste mi primera novia- dijo sin dejar de ver a Asia

-Sí y fue muy prometedor. Me reí mucho porque no sabias nada sobre las mujeres- dijo con diversión

-Pensaba cuidarte- dijo con un autismo de enojo

-Si te muestro un gesto en problemas, me darías toda la atención, ¿verdad? Pero todo eso lo hice a propósito ¡Pero es que realmente me gustaba esa cara de impaciente!- dijo imitando la voz que usaba

-A mi realmente me gustaba Yuuma-chan, planee mucho mi primera cita. Trate que fuera una buena cita- dijo y dejo a Iseei en gran depresión

Raynare empezó a reírse

-Verdad. Fue una buena cita. Pero gracias a eso me aburrí bastante- dijo con irritación

-Yuuma-chan…- pensó en aquella imagen de ella en su cita sonriendo

**En el bosque cerca de la iglesia**

Punto de vista de Mitelt

Donashiku, Calawana y yo lanzamos un ataque combinado que fue bloqueado por la sacerdotisa de Gremory. Me di cuenta que ella solo están jugando con nosotros y cuando menos lo esperemos nos mataran a todos

Yo preferí no hablar hasta que ese momento llegue

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantener esa barrera?- dijo Calawana confiada

-Malditos como ustedes ya han agotado sus barreras- dijo Donashiku de brazos cruzados

-¿O esa barrera es para no dejarnos huir?-dijo Calawana con diversión

-A puesto a que todos sus sirvientes no dejan de retorcerse de dolor- dijo Donashiku

-Incluso ese chico lujurioso que parecía tan apegado a Raynare-sama y ese idiota inmaduro que solo podía decir cursilerías que estaba con Mitelt- dijo Calawana. Tenía unas intensas ganas de atravesarle esos malditos pechos de globo con mi lanza de luz por haber dicho eso

-Tratas de subestimar a Delsin y a Iseei ¿no?- dijo Gremory. Por fin dice algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo

-Ellos son mis mejores Peones- dijo y fue entonces que pensé en las heridas que tenia Calawana, la mayoría fueron de quemaduras por… Cenizas

**En la iglesia: Con Delsin**

La pelea que se desato en la entrada fue devastadora pero al final un hombre quedo en pie

En uno de los pocos bancos que quedaron intactos ya hacia sentado Delsin sin un rasguño y al frente de él estaba Freed inmovilizado con espadas celestes de pixeles, totalmente destrozado, pero vivo

-Ha, nada como un trabajo bien hecho, ahora es momento de ayudar a los demás- dijo mientras se levantaba pero noto unas varias sombras detrás de él

-¡Quieto ahí demonio!- dijo un sacerdote que había llegado y detrás de él estaban hordas de otros sacerdotes

-¡Freed-sama, fue derrotado!- dijo Otro en la sorpresa

-¡Maldito, tú serás castigado!- dijo otro sacando su espada de luz seguido de los demás

Delsin los miro con una gran sonrisa

-Díganme ¿Alguna vez han visto a un angel?- pregunto Delsin y los sacerdotes se vieron confundidos

-Solo angeles caidos ¿Por qué?- respondió uno que despues fue sermoneado por otro sacerdote

-Entonces, permítanme mostrarles a un angel de verdad- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los pixeles celestes recorrían sus brazos

Los sacerdotes se vieron confundidos y asustados

**Con Iseei**

Iseei seguía con Asia inconsciente en sus brazos y Raynare estaba regodeándose con su nuevo poder, Kiba y Koneko ya habían acaba con la mayoría de los sacerdotes pero estos seguían llegando

-Yuuma. Sip elegí ese nombre para que pudieras morir por una mujer con clase ¿A que no es bien agradable? Aun asi no te moriste y te hiciste el subordinado de esta chica rubia- dijo burlándose

-Que cruel es este Iseei-kun. A puesto a que ya la ha invitado a más citas aburridas- dijo de nuevo con la voz falsa

-Pero pudo haber sido perfecta para una chica tan simple como ella.

"Fue lo más divertido que he tenido en mi vida" Seguro es lo que dijo- se burlo ella con una tonta voz

Empezó a reírse

-¡Raynare!- grito Iseei lleno de ira

-¡Chiquillo de mierda! ¡No pronuncies mi nombre sin mi permiso!- grito ella con un sonrisa psicótica

-¡Lo vas a manchar!- grito de nuevo con su lanza de luz listo para apuñalar a Iseei

-'¡L presencia de esta tipa es la de un demonio!'- pensó Iseei

El salto de la plataforma antes de que Raynare pudiera empalarlo y él cayo de pie al piso y empezó a correr, un sacerdote estuvo a punto de cortarlo pero Kiba lo bloqueo

-¿Kiba?- dijo confundido

Otro sacerdote se le acerco pero fue noqueado por los guantes de Koneko mandándolo a la pared

-¿Koneko-chan?- dijo impactado

Llego a la puerta y se volteo solo para ver a los 2 haciendo frente a hordas de sacerdotes

-¡Hyoudou-kun, huye! ¡Nosotros haremos una abertura para escapar! ¡Tienes que irte!- grito Kiba

-¡Déjanos el resto a nosotros!- dijo Kiba mientras bloqueaba a mas sacerdote

-¡Date prisa y huye!- dijo Koneko mientras seguía golpeando sacerdotes

-¡Pero…!- Iseei iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-¡No digas nada y vete, Hyoudou-kun!- dijo Kiba mientras cortaba mas sacerdotes que despues desaparecían

-Kiba, Koneko-chan. Cuando regrese haré que me llamen Issei- dijo con determinación

-¡Tienen que prometerlo! ¡No importa porque nosotros somos camaradas!- dijo con lagrimas mientras se iba por la puerta

**En el bosque **

Punto de vista de Mitelt

-¿Peon? ¿Siempre tienen esas piezas como siervos?- dijo Calawana.

Un peon, Delsin-kun vale mucho más que salo un peon

-Los peones son esas cosas alineadas al frente ¿verdad? Solo es algo desechable- siguió Calawana

-Vaya; Vaya. Nuestra Jefa no le gusta la palabra desechable- dijo Akeno

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, esa Gremory estaba al límite de la paciencia. Un paso en falso mas y nos matara y lo que es peor, moriré siendo odiada por Delsin y nada más, debo saber al menos como ha estado

-Y c-como esta Delsin- finalmente hable y la pregunta hizo que Calawana y Donashiku me mirasen con curiosidad

-A que viene esa pregunta- dijo la Gremory con una curiosa sonrisa

-S-Solo curiosidad- dije y mis compañeros seguían mirando de forma sospechosa

-Si quieres saber, te lo diré. El se ha mantenido siempre optimista aunque desde aquella vez se puso en una depresión total- dijo y pude sentir como si mi corazón fuera exprimido con fuerza

-Y-Y-Ya veo-dije nerviosa

-Pero…de alguna forma Delsin-kun busca perdonarte- dijo la sirviente y cuando dijo eso sentí un ardor en mi pecho. Delsin-kun aun quiere perdonarme despues de lo que paso. Que felicidad

-El siempre dijo que todas las personas tienen una razón para hacer las cosas y el piensa lo mismo de ti- dijo la Gremory, mi corazón estaba a mil, no puedo aguantar más quiero ir con Delsin-kun

-¡De verdad!- dije esperanzada

-¡Oye Mitelt deja eso y sigue atacando!- se quejo Calawana

-Si o de lo contrario Raynare-sama te castigara- dijo Donashiku pero yo no escuche a los 2 estaba más en mis propios pensamientos sobre lo que paso

Delsin-kun aun me quiere, el todavía cree en mi, el quiere darme otra oportunidad de estar juntos, el todavía piensa en mí como su novia

-¡Lo dices de verdad!- dije desesperada

Fue entonces que mis compañeros me vieron con ira

-Vaya; Vaya. Si quieres comprobarlo ven con nosotras- dijo la sirvienta

Ni siquiera lo pensé 2 veces y fui directo hacia ellas

-¡Mitelt! ¡Tú maldita traidora!- dijo Calawana con enojo

-¡Perra! ¡Desde el principio sabia que algo estaba mal contigo!- dijo Donashiku

**En la iglesia: Altar con Iseei**

El subió hasta la superficie y lo que vio fue impactante, Freed estaba inmovilizado con espadas de color celeste, inconsciente y horriblemente herido aunque tampoco le preocupaba

Pero lo otro si fue una sorpresa, en todo el lugar estaban cuerpos de sacerdotes por todos lados la mayoría incompletos y otros irreconocibles, Iseei parecía a punto de vomitar

Pero lo más importante ahora para él fue Asia

La puso en uno de los bancos que aun estaba intacto

-¡Asia, resiste! ¡Si salimos de aquí seremos libres! ¡Podrás divertirte conmigo en cualquier momento!- dijo Iseei mientras tomaba su mano

-Yo fui muy feliz aunque sea por un corto tiempo al haber hecho algunos amigos- dijo Triste

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- dijo Iseei con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Todavía hay lugares a los que te quiero llevar! El karaoke ¿no? El parque de diversiones ¿no? los bolos ¿no? ¡Incluso tomarnos un monton de fotos!- dijo con mas desesperación

-¡Es cierto, también debo presentarte a mis amigos! ¡Matsuda y Motohama pueden ser algo mañosos pero, son grandes tipos! ¡Definitivamente te podras llevar bien con ellos!- siguió mientras las lagrimas le salian

-¡Vamos a reírnos y emocionarnos todos juntos! ¡Incluso Delsin estará con nosotros!- dijo mientras las lagrimas le salian a chorros

-¡Como unos idiotas!- dijo con más lágrimas

-Si hubiera nacido en este país y hubiera ido a la misma escuela que Delsin-san y Iseei-san ¿Cómo habría sido yo?-

-¡Vamos! No, debemos, ir juntos- dijo con mas lagrimas y agarrando su mano con fuerza

Asia llevo su mano hasta su cara y la acaricio

-Estas llorando por mí. Yo…ya no tengo más. Gracias- dijo con lágrimas y una tierna sonrisa y luego la dejo caer. Murió con una sonrisa

-Asia… ¿Por qué asi? ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Curabas a todos los que sufrían… ¡Eras una chica tan amable que hasta curabas a los demonios! ¡Oye, Kami-sama, estas ahí! ¡¿NO?!- grito al techo esperando una respuesta

-¡No te lleves a esta chica! ¡Te lo ruego, te lo estoy rogando! ¡Esta chica no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Solo quería unos amigos! ¿No podía ser yo que soy un demonio? ¿Es su culpa porque soy un demonio?

¡Oye, te lo ruego, KAMI-SAMA!- rogo a los cielos con todas sus fuerzas y las lagrimas salian a montones de sus ojos

-¿Un demonio muestra remordimiento por la iglesia?- dijo una voz muy conocida

-Es una broma de mal gusto ¿no?- dijo Raynare apoyada en un pilar

-¡Raynare!- dijo Iseei lleno de ira

**En el bosque**

Otro ataque combinado fue disparado a Rias y Akeno pero esta vez logro romper el escudo de Akeno y solo fue de 2 angeles caidos ya que Mitelt se les había unido con la esperanza de volver a ver a Delsin y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido

-Parece que esos mocosos tienen mucho poder. Sin embargo no podrán ganar contra los poderes de Raynare-sama- dijo Donashiku a un enfado por la traición de Mitelt

-Es que es su ex-novia despues de todo y la otra no es más que una perra traidora- dijo Calawana molesta

-He oido lo que paso con Raynare-sama fue muy hilarante- dijo Calawana con diversión

Donashiku empezó a reírse entre dientes

-No lo digas Calawana haces que se me revuelva el estomago- dijo Donashiku

-Ustedes 2 ya han firmado sus sentencias de muerte- dijo Mitelt detrás de Rias y Akeno

-Oye Mitelt si vuelves aquí ahora puede que Raynare-sama te perdone, de lo contrario te mataremos junto con ellas- dijo Donashiku con enojo

-¡No importa, la mataremos junto con ellas! ya he tenido suficiente de esta buena historia- dijo Calawana y en eso los 2 se agruparon para dar un ataque doble

-Jefa- dijo Akeno preocupada

En eso una gran cantidad de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Rias junto con un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies

El ataque doble fue desintegrado por completo

-¡Te has reído… de mis siervos! ¡Te has reído!- dijo con enojo

-Vaya; Vaya. Cometieron un terrible error al hacerla enojar- dijo Akeno con tranquilidad

-Se los dije…par de idiotas- dijo Mitelt mientras veía a sus compañeros desintegrarse por el ataque de Rias

-Y pensar que eso me pudo pasar a mí- dijo Mitelt aliviada

-En realidad a ti te dejaríamos con vida para llevarte con Delsin, pero nos ahorraste eso al venir voluntariamente- dijo Rias más tranquila

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Mitelt con gran sorpresa

**En la iglesia**

-Mira esta herida me la hizo aquel caballero- dijo señalando una cortada en brazo

-¿Qué paso con Kiba y Koneko-chan?- dijo Iseei preocupado y enojado

En eso Raynare puso su mano sobre la herida y esta empezó a brillar de color verde

-¿No es lindo? Me puedo curar de cualquier herida- dijo mientras la herida se curo

-La protección divina que Dios nos dio a nosotros los angeles caidos en una cosa sorprendente. Ahora mi posición como angel caido llega hasta los cielos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos

-¡Gran Azazel-sama, Shimahaza-sama! Ya podre ser de su ayuda- dijo hacia el techo

-No me interesa- dijo Iseei con frialdad

-Los demonios o los angeles caidos, nada tenía que ver con esta chica- dijo Iseei con seriedad y enojo

-Es su deber por haber recibido un Sacred Gear- dijo simplemente

-¡¿Qué es eso de "su deber"?!- dijo enojado

-¡Pudo haber vivido una vida tranquila!- volvió a decir con enojo

-Eso es imposible- dijo Raynare con tranquilidad

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo aun enojado

-Para los seres humanos los Sacred Gear solo les trae malas intenciones. No importa el maravilloso poder que tenga, es algo tan terrible que hasta pudiera ser un arma de doble filo. No tenía remedio. Es la naturaleza de las criaturas llamadas humanos. Aun teniendo este maravilloso poder- dijo sin dejar de reírse entre dientes

-¡Pero yo soy el amigo de Asia! ¡Y como su amigo la protegeré!- dijo Iseei aun enojado

-¡Pero si ya está muerta!- dijo con diversión y luego empezó a reírse sin parar

-¡Tú no la pudiste proteger! Esa vez, y ahora- dijo señalándole con el dedo y con una loca sonrisa

-Ya lo sé. Por eso no lo perdonare ¡A ti y a mí, no los puedo perdonar!- dijo lleno de ira recordando lo que paso con Rias hace rato

-¡Devélamela! ¡Devuélveme a Asia!- exigió y su mano izquierda empezó a brillar color verde y su Sacred Gear apareció

¡DRAGON BOOSTER!

El ataco lleno de ira y energía pero Raynare lo esquivo

-Ya te lo había dicho aunque dobles tus poderes no podras hacer nada contra mi- dijo molesta

BOOST

Issei fue de nuevo a envestirla pero ella volvió a esquivar

-Parece que acaba de aumentar sus poderes un poco- dijo un poco emocionada

Luego creo 2 lanzas de luz que arrojo a Issei y que impactaron en ambas piernas

Pero el no cayo se quedo de pie con una gran cantidad de sangre fluyendo

Las agarro para sacarlas y empezó a salir humo

-La luz es un veneno para los demonios. Con solo tocarlos puedes sentir que los puedes derretir, y ese dolor es más intenso en los demonios- dijo ella con diversión

-Y peor con los de rango bajo, como tu- dijo mientras se ponía en el suelo

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- dijo Issei mientras las sacaba

-Todo esto… ¡No se compara al sufrimiento de Asia!- dijo y cuando las saco salieron chorros de sangre

-¡No es la gran cosa!- dijo mientras se tambaleaba

BOOST

-¡No está nada mal! ¡Podria elogiarte por ser un demonio de bajo rango que ha llegado muy lejos!- dijo con diversión

En eso Issei colapso y cayó al piso

-¿Mis fuerzas…?- dijo cansado

-Pero ese es tu limité ¿no? No sería extraño que mueras ahora mismo. Tienes mucha resistencia- dijo sorprendida

Issei empezó a respirar pesadamente

-Kami-sama… No creo que no vaya a funcionar. Es porque soy un demonio. ¿Al rey demonio?- dijo confundido

-Seguro que estas ahí…rey demonio. Yo también soy un demonio, puedes escuchar lo que te dijo, ¿no?- dijo mirando al techo

-¿Qué tanto estas balbuceando? ¿A caso tanto dolor te ha vuelto loco?- dijo ella molesta

Issei empezó a levantarse

-Te lo pido y luego no necesito nada mas- dijo poniéndose de pie

Raynare se quedo en shock

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!- dijo en estado de Shock

-Por eso…- dijo y entonces las alas de demonio salieron de su espalda

-¡Déjame darle un golpe a esta tipa de una vez!- dijo con furia

-¡No debería de ser capaz de ponerse de pie!- dijo ella aun en shock

-Su cuerpo fue quemado por las lanzas de luz ¡No hay ningún demonio con el poder de soportar esa luz!- dijo todavía en shock

Issei empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente

-Si me duele. Me duele mucho- dijo y con cada paso Raynare empezó a retroceder

-Y siento como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento. ¡Pero me sacas tanto de quicio que eso no me importa!- dijo y su Sacred Gear empezó a brillar intensamente luego se transformo

EXPLOSION

Se convirtió en un guante completo junto con una explosión de energía

-¿Un aumento de energía?- dijo Raynare en shock

-¡Todo eso…no es posible!- dijo con temor

-¡Ese Sacred Gear es un Twice Critical cualquiera! ¿Por qué?- dijo con gran horror

Issei se acerco con una inmensa rabia que la hizo asustarse, le arrojo una lanza de luz pero él la destruyo con su guante

Ella intento huir pero Iseei la alcanzo y la agarro de la mano

-¡No escaparas, idiota!- dijo con rabia

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo soy el angel castigador!- dijo pero Issei no le importo en lo absoluto

-¡Ve a volar, angel de mierda!- grito con ira y de un golpe la mano a estrellarse contra la ventana

-Ahí lo tienes- dijo a punto de caerse pero Kiba lo sostuvo

-Pudiste derrotar a un angel caido tu solo ¿no?- dijo Kiba mientras lo apoyaba sobre su hombro

-¡Llegaste tarde, príncipe encantador!- dijo sarcástico

-La jefa me dijo que no interfiriera contigo- dijo y eso llamo su atención

-¿La jefa?- dijo confundido

-Así es- dijo Rias apoyada contra la pared

-Porque yo creí que serias capaz de derrotarla- dijo con una sonrisa

Fue entonces que Issei se dio cuenta de la otra chica que vino con Rias y la reconoció enseguida

-¡¿Yui?! ¡Que es lo que quieres aquí!- dijo Issei con rabia

-Tranquilo Issei ella está aquí para hacer las paces- dijo Rias y Issei se vio confundido

-Asi es, vine para disculparme, Iseei lo que hizo Raynare fue algo imperdonable, es por eso que yo me negué a hacerlo en un principio pero no tuve opción al final, quiero disculparme con Delsin-kun- dijo ella con arrepentimiento y determinación

-Sobre eso donde esta Delsin- pregunto Rias

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos, él se enfrento a Freed para dejarnos entrar, pero cuando volví con Asia, lo único que encontré fue a Freed atado al piso y unos cuerpos de sacerdotes por todos lados- dijo Issei mientras le costaba respirar

Fue entonces que todos examinaron la escena con cuidado, estaba destrozado y había muchos sacerdotes esparcidos por piezas en todos lados

-Pero en donde está el…- en respuesta escucharon unos gritos y venían de la entrada

Se trataba de un sacerdote que estaba corriendo desesperadamente

-¡Raynare-sama, por favor ayuda…!- no pudo terminar ya que una espada celeste le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer de rodillas

En eso vieron a alguien acercarse y se trataba de Delsin quien al parecer estaba muy mal herido pero no de gravedad

Se acerco al sacerdote que ahora estaba muerto en el piso para retirar la espada la cual a continuación se lleno de unos pixeles celestes y se convirtió en su cadena normal que enrollo en su mano como siempre

-Ese era el último- dijo cansado y entonces los vio a todos

-Oh, hola a todos me preguntaba cuándo llegarían, me perdí de algo- dijo despreocupado

Todos lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sorpresa mortal

-De mucho amigo mío- dijo Issei con una mueca

Despues de una explicación

-Ya veo despues de todo esto al final Asia fue…-dijo Delsin con total frustración y ira

-Delsin, ahora es tu turno, que fue lo que sucedió despues de que empezó tu pelea con Freed- pregunto Rias

-Es una larga historia, que en resumen va asi. Despues de que derrote a Freed y me puse a jugar con él, estaba a punto de ir con ustedes para ayudarlos pero en eso, grandes hordas de sacerdotes aparecieron y tuve que encargarme de ellos- dijo Delsin y los demás asintieron

-Lo siento Issei. Yo pude ver todo la pelea que tuviste con ella desde a fuera pero no pude ir a ayudarte, ya que si dejaba de retenerlos, ellos pudieron entrar y causar más problemas de lo necesario- dijo él con una mueca de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes Delsin hiciste lo correcto al final- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Delsin se percato de la última persona que hubiera querido ver

-Hola, Mitelt- dijo Delsin con frialdad

Ella se puso increíblemente nerviosa

-D-D-D-Delsin-kun, hola- dijo más que asustada

-A que has venido, pensé que la jefa se había encargado de eso- dijo Delsin y Rias lo miro con curiosidad

-Delsin lo sabías- dijo Rias sorprendida

-Cuando peleaba con los sacerdotes los oí decir que las vieron a ti y a Akeno pelear con otros 3 angeles caidos en una barrera- dijo Delsin

-Ya veo- dijo Rias mientras se dirigía a Mitelt

-Esta es tu oportunidad- le susurro al oido

Ella se sonrojo pero igual se dirigió hacia Delsin que tenía una fría mirada

-Delsin-kun, yo realmente no quería hacerte eso, Raynare me había obligado. En un principio; para mi estar contigo fue solo una misión pero despues me di cuenta de que de verdad te amaba y tenía planeado decírtelo pero el dia que con encontramos con Issei y Raynare ella ya tenía planeado el dia para ejecutarlos y no pude hacer nada- dijo ella cabizbaja

-¡Yo realmente te amaba! ¡De verdad me enamore de ti!- ella grito con fervor y lo abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su pecho

-¡Por favor Delsin-kun, no me odies por lo que paso no lo soportaría, te lo ruego perdóname!- dijo mientras las lagrimas se le salian

Todo fue un silencio pesado y solo se escucharon los sollozos de Mitelt

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes…- dijo Delsin con frialdad

Mitelt se estremeció por completo. El miedo del rechaso y la soledad la invadió pero en eso sintió algo golpeando su cabello era un liquido y ella alzo la mirada para ver a Delsin con lagrimas en los ojos

-Te funciono muy bien- dijo con una cálida sonrisa y ella se estremeció de felicidad

-¡Delsin-kun!- grito mientras se enterraba más en su pecho y él le devolvió el abrazo

-Aunque lo de ser pareja será mejor dejarlo hasta que nos entendamos mejor. Hasta entonces te parece bien que seamos amigos- dijo Delsin un poco incomodo

-¡Bien asi podre estar más tiempo contigo!- dijo ella feliz

-Bueno, ya ha terminado mi negocio, así que es momento de irnos- dijo Rias mientras se levantaba

-Y no sabía que a Yuuto, Koneko y Delsin les gustaba estar rodeados de sacerdotes- dijo con gracia

Rias se empezó a acercar a Issei y Yuuto, Issei aun estaba herido pero también feliz al ver cómo resulto la escena de Delsin

-Es gracias a la jefa que estamos aquí- dijo Kiba

-Vaya me preocupe por nada-dijo Iseei con una sonrisa

En eso la puerta se volvió abrir y se trataba de Koneko que había llegado junto con Raynare. Cuando ella entro con Raynare al ver a Delsin con la angel caido la miro con desprecio que enseguida oculto al acercarse más a todos. En eso Mitelt se escondió detrás de Delsin

-Jefa la he traído- dijo con tranquilidad

Luego la tiro al piso con fuerza

-Mucho gusto, angel caido Raynare- dijo Rias en frente de ella

-Yo soy Rias Gremory, líder del Clan Gremory- se presento y ella se quedo en shock

-¡¿Eres la hija del Clan Gremory?!- dijo en shock

-Un gusto haberte conocido. Aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Además, los amigos que trajiste los mande a volar- dijo mientras dejaba caer 2 plumas negras

-¿"Los mando a volar"?- dijo Issei confundido

-A la jefa la conocen como la Princesa Ruin del pelo Escarlata. También se la llama la Princesa de la Destrucción- dijo y Delsin se impresiono

-"Destrucción" No sabía que era familiar de alguien asi- dijo Iseei impresionado

-Hija del Clan Gremory…como te atreves- dijo Raynare enojada

-Sabía que los angeles caidos estaban tramando algo contra Delsin y Issei, desde mi primer encuentro con Donashiku. Si no hubieran atacado a mis lindos siervos los habría ignorado pero…- dijo ello con ligera irritación

-¿Jefa entonces por mi…?- dijo Iseei confundido

-Usted hizo esto por nosotros…- dijo Delsin algo feliz

En eso Rias pudo notar los Sacred Gear de Delsin y de Iseei

-Issei, Delsin ¿y esos Sacred Gear?- pregunto ella

-¡Oh! Cambio de forma sin darme cuenta- dijo Issei mirando su brazo

-Cuan una manada de sacerdotes se me tiraron encima para someterme, esta cosa exploto y se transformo en esto, es algún tipo de mejora- dijo Delsin confundido

-Un Dragón Rojo y Un Dragón Blanco- dijo ella llamando la atención de los 2

-Ya veo se trataba de eso. Angel caido Raynare, los Sacred Gear de Hyoudou Iseei-kun y Delsin Rowe-kun, no son simples Twice Critical y Dividing Critical-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella confundida

-Dicen que pueden duplicar su poder cada 10 segundos y Dividir y Absorber casi toda la energía de un ser vivo. Y luego sobrepasar todos los límites de los poderes de cualquier Dios. Son las únicas de las 13 Longinus.

-El Sekeryuutei y El Hakuryuukou- dijo y Raynare seguía en shock

-El Boosted Gear y El Dividing Gear- dijo de nuevo y segui en un shock peor

-'Delsin-kun…es uno de los dragones celestiales- pensó Mitelt impactada

-'Los poderes que pueden matar a un Dios ¡¿En estos niños?!'- pensó Raynare con desesperación y el miedo

-Espera, espera, ¡Dices que tengo el poder para matar a un dios! ¡ESO ES GENIAL!- dijo Delsin mirando su nuevo brazo

-No importa lo poderosa que sea su fuerza, no es nada invencible- dijo Rias

-El solo te gano porque bajaste la guardia- dijo Rias mientras miraba a los 2

-Desaparece ahora, Angel caido- sentencio

-¡Iseei-kun!- vino una voz demasiado familiar como para no olvidar

En eso sin que nadie viera Delsin cambio las escopetas de Issei por una especie de cañón

En frente de todos estaba ahora "Yuuma"

Issei se quedo en shock

-Ayúdame. ¡Dije todo eso porque no tenía elección, era mi deber como angel caido!- dijo angustiada

-Yuuma-chan…- dijo en shock

-Mira, todavía, tengo esto. No la he tirado. No lo has olvidado ¿verdad? Es lo que me compraste- dijo mostrando la pulsera que le dio en la cita

-¿Por qué todavía tienes eso?- dijo impactado

Issei empezó a caminar hacia ella

-¡No podía tirarla aunque quisiera! Es que tu…- dijo con una sonrisa

Issei se le acerco lo suficiente y luego se arrodillo en frente de ella

-¡Esto es malo, Koneko-chan!- dijo Kiba el cual iba a intervenir pero fue bloqueado por Delsin

-¡Delsin-kun…!- dijo Kiba que se sorprendió por su acción

-Iseei y yo nos preparamos para cuando este momento llegara, solo espera- dijo con una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa

-¡Rescátame, Issei-kun!- pidió ella suplicante

-Yuuma-chan, dijiste que hiciste todo eso porque era tu deber como angel caido ¿verdad?- dijo Issei mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¡Asi es, ahora por eso ayúdame…!- ella dijo pero se vio interrumpida cuando Issei se levanto y saco su arma para apuntarla a la cara de Yuuma, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes menos a Delsin

-¡Issei-kun, que estas…!- dijo ella en shock pero cuando vio la cara de Iseei, sus ojos estaban sin vida y con una expresión fría

-Pues…esto lo hago porque también es mi deber, despues de todo…- dijo y el arma empezó a brillar de color rojo

-Soy un Demonio- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y jalo el gatillo que sin aviso provoco una gran explosión

No quedo nada y las plumas negras empezaron a caer como copos de nieve y ahí enfrente de todo se pudo ver una luz verde descender del lugar donde se produjo la explosión

Issei estaba completamente callado cuando guardo su arma y luego se dirigió a Delsin y Kiba

-Hiciste lo correcto- dijo Delsin con seriedad

-Lo sé, pero aun asi…duele- dijo con tristeza

-Oye amigo ya conoces el dicho "Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que no haber amado nunca"- dijo Delsin para animar a Issei

-Al menos la tuya resulto estar más cuerda que Raynare incluso vino para reconciliarse- el dijo con un poco mas de animo

En eso vieron a Rias que había agarrado la esfera brillante

-Regresémosle esto a ella- dijo Rias

Issei le puso los anillos en los dedos de ambas manos para dejarlos en la cómoda

-Jefa…lo siento despues de haberle dicho todo eso, nos ayudo a rescatarla- dijo con pesar

-Yo…no logre proteger a Asia- dijo con lágrimas y Delsin también parecía igual pero se intento contener

-Está bien. Es solo que carecías de experiencia como demonio-dijo Rias

-Nadie te echara la culpa- dijo con pesar

-Pero yo…- siguió en sollozos

-No estoy segura del resultado, pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿qué crees que es esto?- dijo sacando una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo

-¿Una pieza de ajedrez?- dijo Issei confundido

En eso un círculo mágico apareció revelando a Akeno

-Es un preciado alfil- dijo ella poniéndose a lado de Rias

-¿Akeno-san?- dijo confundido

-El trabajo de un arfil es seguir a su familiar- dijo Rias mirando el arfil

-La capacidad de curación de esta chica podrá ser de gran utilidad- dijo ella llamando la atención de Issei y Delsin

-Jefa no estará diciendo…- Delsin pareció sorprendido

-Intentare convertir a esta Monja en un demonio- dijo ella para sorpresa de los 2

Despues pusieron a Asia en el suelo en cual un círculo mágico apareció

-Por orden de Rias Gremory. Tú Asia Argento. Tu alma volverá a caminar en la tierra ¡Conviértete en mi sierva! ¡Tu sellaras este contrato y caminaras de nuevo!- dijo Rias en eso la pieza de ajedrez se hundió en su cuerpo

-Jefa ¿Asia esta…?- pregunto Delsin preocupado

-Es horrible que le hicieran eso a esa pobre chica, Raynare no fue más que una perra hambrienta de poder- dijo Mitelt con seriedad

-Sí, pero no creo que vaya a hacer daño nunca más- dijo Delsin

Las manos Asia, empezaron a brillar y despues ella se empezó a mover para posteriormente abrir los ojos

-¿Asia?- pregunto Iseei con preocupación

-Jefa…- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido

-Yo solo quería a alguien con el poder de curar a los demonios es por eso que la reencarne. Ahora encárgate tú de protegerla. Es tu deber como sempai, eso va para ti también, Delsin- dijo mientras miraba a Delsin

-No tiene que pedírmelo, lo hare con gusto- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa

-¿Iseei-san? ¿Delsin-san?- dijo confundida

Pero en eso Iseei le dio un abrazo profundo

-¡Eh! Mitelt-san, también estas aquí- dijo con sorpresa y un autismo de felicidad

-¡Ah! Hola, Asia-chan- dijo mientras la saludaba

-Asia, no te molesta- dijo Iseei curioso

-No, Mitelt-san era la única con la que podía hablar tranquila, los demás solo me ordenaban hacer cosas y nada más- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Ya veo, supongo que no eres tan mala despues de todo- dijo Iseei

-Te lo dije- presumió Delsin

En eso Rias se les acerco a los 2 que al parecer se vieron nerviosos

-Bien, que harás ahora, Delsin- dijo Rias con seriedad

-¡Tomare la responsabilidad por ella, Jefa!- dijo con determinación

-Delsin-kun…- dijo Mitelt sorprendida

Rias los analizo por completo, hasta el alma si se podría decir pero Delsin no sucumbió

-Muy bien, te dejare, pero ella tendrá que vivir contigo- dijo Rias y a Delsin se l cayo la boca

-'Viviré bajo el mismo techo que Delsin-kun' pensó Mitelt sonrojada

Con todo eso Koneko pareció bastante molesta pero contenida ante la escena

-Delsin-kun, estoy muy feliz- dijo Mitelt mientras se le aferraba al brazo y luego lo miro profundamente a los ojos

-¿Mitelt?- pregunto Delsin confundido

Sin darse cuenta ella estaba muy cerca de su cara y todos los estaba observando con sorpresa

-E-E-Espera, todos no están viendo. Además acordamos que solo seremos amigos ¿no?- dijo Delsin nervioso

-Tranquilo, solo será esta vez- dijo de forma seductora y se le empezó a acercar

En eso Koneko se les acerco y para sorpresa de todos a excepción de Rias, Akeno y Kiba. Koneko había apartado a Delsin de Mitelt con fuerza y la miro con una fría expresión

-¡Oye! Porque hiciste eso- exigió Mitelt enojada

Koneko se sonrojo

-Porque…Delsin es mío y de nadie más- dijo con un ligero tono de determinación

-¡Desde cuando Koneko-chan tiene ese tipo de relación con Delsin!- dijo Issei confundido y un poco celoso

-En serio Issei-kun, eres bastante despistado, desde que ustedes 2 llegaron como miembros del club, Delsin-kun a estado creando lazos con los demás, pero despues de haber fallado en hablar con Koneko-chan en la primera reunión se decidió a intentar socializar con ella, con el paso de los días pareció progresar pero el día que realmente crearon ese lazo fue cuando la salvo de unos acosadores de tercer año en el instituto- Akeno con una sonrisa mientras veía la escena que se convirtió en una especie de tira y afloja con Delsin como la cuerda en la que parecía que Koneko iba ganando

-Jefa, quiero ir a casa de Delsin también- dijo Koneko mirando a Rias para sorpresa de Issei y Delsin

-Y porque sería eso- pregunto ella con curiosidad y diversión

-No confió en ella, quiero vigilarla- dijo con determinación

-'No querrás decir, que quieres evitar que Mitelt haga algún movimiento con Delsin'- pensó Issei con irritación

-Está bien, no veo problema en eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Akeno se reia entre dientes y Delsin se quedo helado

-¡¿Es en serio?!- dijo con un shock total

Todos se rieron por su reacción, a excepción de Issei que parecía echar humo

Despues de eso todos salieron de la iglesia para quedar impactados por la escena que había, todo alrededor estaba lleno de hoyos donde antes hubo explosiones, también había centenares de cuerpos de sacerdotes por todos lados convirtiéndose en comida para los cuervos

-Acaso hubo una guerra aquí- dijo Issei sorprendido

-Creo que me excedí un poco- dijo Delsin apenado

-Esto es lo que estuviste haciendo despues de derrotar a Freed. Pareces imparable Delsin-kun- alago Mitelt muy sorprendida

-Se ve maravilloso- dijo Akeno con su actitud sádica

-Parece una película de terror- dijo Asia asustada

Fue entonces que Rias pareció reaccionar por algo

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo en un tono que les helo la sangre a los presente a excepción de Akeno

-Kiba, Issei, Koneko y Delsin. ¿De dónde sacaron esas armas? ¿En especial La Espada del Ébano?- dijo con frialdad absoluta

Todos ellos señalaron a Delsin que al parecer se molesto bastante

-¡Traidores!- dijo enojado

-¡Delsin…!- dijo y él se le helo la sangre

-E-E-Este…em…b-bueno, vera Jefa- dijo nervioso

-¡Habla!- ordeno Rias con autoridad

-Se llama "Video Virtual" con esto puedo volver a la realidad cualquier cosa digital- dijo Delsin nervioso

Dijo rapido y nervioso y Rias pareció pensativa ante esta revelación

-Dime puede ser cualquier cosa- pregunto ella

-Solo necesito una imagen y una descripción de lo que necesito- explico

-Hazme- dijo Rias sencillamente

Todos estaban confundidos y en shock

-¡¿Pero si aun soy virgen?!- dijo Delsin en shock y muy sonrojado, Koneko y Mitelt parecían igual por la revelación y pareció que Rias se rio entre dientes

-No me refiero a eso, quiero que hagas una copia de mí- dijo y fue que Delsin se avergonzó de lo que dijo

-¡Ah! Em claro, perdón, lo hare enseguida, pero necesito espacio. Crear armas es una cosa pero hacer personas es otra- dijo mientras los demás se apartaban

Los pixeles celestes salieron alborotadamente del cuerpo de Delsin, bajo sus pies apareció un círculo igual, también gran cantidad de líneas naranjas de energía se empezaron a acumular en frente de él hasta que los pixeles empezaron a agruparse y materializar un cuerpo, luego la ropa, hasta que todo el conjunto se completo

-¡Listo!- dijo Delsin algo cansado. En esa pelea gasto demasiada energía

En frente de todos estaba lo que podrá describirse como la gemela perdida de Rias, totalmente detallada sin ningún desperfecto

-Delsin… ¡Me retracto de todo lo que dije antes, tu poder es increíble!- dijo Issei echando humo y un poco de sangre por la nariz

-Bueno, debo decir que estoy sorprendida, que mas puede hacer- pregunto Rias

-Aun no está viva-dijo Delsin para sorpresa de los demás

Delsin extendió su mano la cual empezó a brillar de color celeste y la gemela de Rias pareció finalmente reaccionar, sus ojos era 100% idénticos, realmente era una copia perfecta

Ella hizo una reverencia

-Es un gusto conocerlo, mi creador, y amo Delsin-sama. Estoy lista para acatar cualquier orden que tenga- dijo su voz era idéntica, pero lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y Issei pareció que estuvo a punto de explotar

-¡Delsin, como te envidio a mi también quiero que me llame amo!- dijo Issei con lagrimas en los ojos

-Usted también puede ordenarme hacer lo que le apetezca Issei-sama, cualquier aliado del amo Delsin-sama puede darme órdenes- dijo e Issei pareció que iba perder la consciencia

-¡Realmente lo que sea!- dijo eufórico pero lo único que se gano fue un fría mirada de Koneko y de Mitelt que lo dejo helado

-Pervertido- dijo Koneko con desprecio

-Encarnación de la Lujuria- dijo Mitelt con odio

-L-Lo siento- dijo arrepentido

-Vaya; Vaya, sorprendiéndonos como siempre Delsin-kun, estas lleno de sorpresas, dime qué más puede hacer- pregunto Akeno con serenidad

-Muy bien, este, quiero que me muestres tus habilidades- dijo Delsin

-Destruye ese árbol- ordeno señalando a un árbol enfrente de los demás

-Como usted diga, Delsin-sama- dijo y ella hizo algo que realmente dejo en shock a todos menos a Delsin. Ella utilizo el mismo ataque que Rias, una ráfaga de energía Roja salió disparada de sus manos y destruyo no solo el árbol sino todo lo que lo rodeaba

-Misión Cumplida, Delsin-sama, desea algo mas- dijo ella

Delsin miro a Rias y ella negó con la cabeza

-No, eso es todo, es hora de que vuelvas- dijo Delsin mientras apuntaba su mano hacia ella

-Entendido. Pero recuerde Delsin-sama, siempre estare disponible y feliz de complacerlo con cualquier cosa- dijo con una sonrisa y luego se convirtió en una masa de pixeles que fueron absorbidos por Delsin

-Delsin…- dijo Rias y el se asusto

-¡Juro que lo que ella acaba de decir es lo mismo que todo lo que invoco! ¡Por favor no me mate!- dijo mientras se arrodillo

Rias solo vio y luego se rio entre dientes

-Yo no lo hare, me has dejado impresionada. Tus poderes resultan cada vez mas importante para nuestro grupo, estoy contenta- Dijo Rias dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias, bueno es hora de volver a casa- dijo Delsin levantándose

-Delsin recuerdas que alguien que no esté en mi nobleza no podrá dar el salto no es asi- dijo Rias y Delsin se puso confundido

-Si porque- dijo confundido

-Mitelt no está en mi grupo lo que significa que tendrás que llevarla tú a tu casa- dijo ella y a Delsin se le cayó la boca

-Bien, tendré que inventarle una mentira a Reggie- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Yo también voy- dijo Koneko que apareció de repente

-Pero, Koneko tu si puedes dar el salto- dijo Delsin y ella pareció irritarle

-Acaso no quieres que vaya- dijo irritada

-No, no es eso, es solo que no quiero causarte problemas- dijo Delsin apenado

-No me molesta, ahora vamos- dijo ella y antes de que Delsin dijera algo ya se había alejado

5 minutos más tarde

-Bien nos vemos Delsin-kun- dijo Kiba que estaba en el círculo mágico

-Mañana tendremos una reunión temprano asi que espero que vengas- dijo Rias

-Aprovecha tanto como puedas- dijo Issei con una cara de pervertido

-Nos vemos, cuídate Delsin-san- dijo Asia con a tierna sonrisa

Luego todos desaparecieron dejando a Delsin a Koneko y a Mitelt en la colina de la iglesia

-Bien será mejor irnos, a lo mejor le invento una historia a Reggie, sobre ustedes- dijo Delsin de brazos cruzado

-Lo siento Delsin-kun, por mi tendremos que ir asi- dijo Mitelt arrepentida

Delsin puso su mano sobre su cabeza

-Está bien no es la gran cosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero lo que me molesta es que haya perdido nuestro primer beso por culpa de esta enana- dijo Mitelt molesta

-En tus sueños, cerebro de paloma- dijo Koneko igual de molesta

-Que me has dicho, tonta canosa- dijo Mitelt enojada

-Al menos yo no tengo un ridículo cosplay- dijo Koneko molesta

-Al menos yo tengo un pecho que presumir- se burlo Mitelt

-Tú…ahora veras- dijo Koneko enfurecida pero lo que ambas no esperaban fue un ligero golpe en sus cabezas por parte de Delsin

-Delsin-kun…eso duele- dijo Mitelt mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Malo…- dijo Koneko haciendo un puchero un poco infantil

-Si las 2 no se calman y se llevan bien, se irán a dormir sin cenar- dijo Delsin con autoridad

-Ustedes ahora son mi responsabilidad asi que espero que sepan escucharme, entendido- dijo con más autoridad

La 2 se miraron y se resignaron

-Bien, pero no voy a compartir una habitación con ella- dijo Mitelt molesta

-Yo tampoco- dijo Koneko con indiferencia

-Con que dejen de pelear está bien, ahora vamos a casa- dijo mientras sacaba unas grandes alas de murciélago

-Estoy hambriento, sucio y con sueño- dijo Delsin con una mueca pero no vio el repentino brillo en los ojos de las 2

**Casa del los Hermanos Rowe**

Punto de vista de Delsin

Finalmente llegamos, pude inventarle una historia a mi hermano de que los padres de ambas estaban en un viaje de negocios y que me ofrecí a dejarlas vivir con nosotros hasta que regresaran, cosa que creo es imposible

En la cena las 2 se ofrecieron a cocinar, Koneko hizo un riquísimo curry que me mando directo al cielo y Mitelt hizo, bueno; no tengo idea de que era, pero se movia y para no herir sus sentimientos me lo comí, supo horrible pero me sentiría más horrible si le dijera eso asi que las felicite a ambas

Cuando me fui a bañar pude sentir que mis preocupaciones se iban al cuerno me relaje como nunca, las bañeras japonesas sí que saben cómo des estresar a la gente, pero cuando por fin me relaje, Koneko entro al cuarto de baño sin toalla y diciendo que me iba a lavar la espalda en eso Mitelt también llego pero ella si llevaba toalla cuando vio la escena se la quito diciendo que ella también podía hacer eso pero se sonrojo como nunca y más cuando me vio, debo decir que me quede como tabla cuando ella vio mis cicatrices y ella también; se puso a llorar llena de preocupación y salto encima de mi diciendo que me iba a aliviar el dolor, salí de ahí medio bañado y con la cara de un tomate

La hora de dormir, supe que por lo de antes una de ellas vendría aquí para pedirme que la dejara dormir conmigo o peor. Despues de media hora mi predicción se cumplió y la que entro fue Koneko con una piyama verde con gatitos blancos, se me hizo un poco infantil pero luego ella se me acerco y me puso una cara suplicante, me dijo que tuvo una pesadilla y que si podía dormir conmigo, fue condenadamente irresistible y acepte, toda esa noche dormí sabiendo que una linda chica estaba a mi lado pero el caso es que al final, se sintió bien y pude dormir plácidamente

A la mañana siguiente me encontré a Koneko aferrada a mi brazo derecho y Mitelt aferrada a mi brazo izquierdo al menos aun tenían la ropa puesta. Fue difícil levantarme

**De camino a la Academia**

Mitelt dijo que daría un paseo en el centro mientras Koneko y yo íbamos a la academia y de nuevo cientos de estudiantes masculinos me empezaron a maldecir y toda esa vaina

Era molesto

De camino al club nos topamos con Kiba que me pregunto cómo estuvo la mudanza, tanto Koneko como yo preferimos no hablar del tema

Justo cuando llegamos al club, vimos a Asia con el uniforme de la Academia y supuse que la admitieron pero me pregunte porque. Bueno eso no importa, despues de todo era una celebración pero antes de empezar Rias tuvo otro anuncio y en respuesta Mitelt salió de una cortina también con el uniforme de la academia, todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, todos excepto Koneko, aunque creo que ya se le pasara. También Rias nos dijo a mí e Issei que somos los mejores peones

Yo me puso un poco apenado

Supongo que este es la señal para otro nuevo comienzo

Punto de vista de nadie

Todos dentro del edificio estaban celebrando pero no se percataron de que una cierta ave los estuvo observando

**que tal estuvo bueno malo, díganmelo en los comentarios no olvide revisar y otra cosa les gusto que hiciera a Delsin el dragon blanco y si Vali no existió al menos en esta historia bueno solo queda esperar para actualizar las otras historias**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	6. Siempre estare ahi para ti

Capitulo 6: Siempre estare ahí para ti

**Club de la Investigación Oculta**

Durante la tarde Issei y Delsin fueron al club igual que siempre, pero cuando entraron se percataron de algo colgado en frete de ellos

-Este, es…- dijo Delsin impactado

-E-Esto, podría ser un sujetador- dijo Issei mientras los agarraba para examinarlos

-O-Oye, Issei, deja eso- dijo Delsin nervioso

-P-Porque está aquí- dijo Issei mientras lo seguía examinando

-No importa, deja eso- dijo Delsin pero fue ignorado

En eso pudieron escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo y una voz muy conocida estaba tarareando en la ducha del club

-E-Entonces esto es de Asia- dijo Issei en shock

-Con más razón, deja eso donde estaba- dijo Delsin nervioso

Lo que él no esperaba fue que a Issei lo habían golpeado en la cabeza con una, langosta

-Eso es un crimen, Issei-senpai- dijo Koneko molesta

-Por eso te dije que lo dejaras- dijo Delsin irritado

-Koneko-chan…- intento hablar Issei pero en eso la cortina se abrió

-¿Issei-san? ¿Delsin-san?- dijo Asia que salió con una toalla

-El robo de ropa interior es un total crimen- dijo Koneko e Issei se empezó a alterar

-¿Crimen?- dijo Asia sorprendida

Luego Issei fue a poner el sujetador de nuevo en el cordel

-T-Te equivocas ¡Solo me tope con el por casualidad!- dijo mientras lo puso en el cordel pero se volvió a caer

-Lo siento, pensé ventilarlo hasta que todos llegaran- dijo Asia tímidamente

-No importa, despues de todo es el único lugar al que puedes ir- dijo Issei nervioso

-Claro, por casualidad, no Issei- dijo Delsin en broma mientras le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro y Asia se confundió

-Delsin-senpai…- dijo Koneko con un ligero tono rojo, pero a él se le helo la sangre

-E-E-Espera, Koneko yo no estaba…- intento aclarar Delsin pero se sorprendió al verla mientras sujetaba su falda con fuerza

-Si querías ver algo como eso; entonces yo, podría…- fue en eso que Delsin la interrumpió con fervor

-¡NO! Está bien eso no es necesario- negó con fuerza

-'Desde lo que paso en la iglesia, Koneko ha intentado llamar mi atención, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrán las cosas cuando Mitelt venga a estudiar aquí también, lo cual será pronto '- pensó Delsin cabizbajo

Luego Issei se me acerco con una mirada bastante curiosa

-Y dime Delsin, que tal estuvo tu noche con Koneko-chan y Mitelt-chan- dijo con un tono de pervertido

Delsin se quedo helado

-E-Este, em, pues, yo…- Delsin se quedo en trance

-Apuesto a que ambas pueden…- no termino de decir nada ya que se llevo un golpe de Koneko que lo mando contra la pared

-Eso no te importa- dijo ella molesta

-G-Gracias- dijo Delsin aliviado

-Ah, por cierto Asia, porque aun no tienes una casa propia- pregunto Delsin curioso para cambiar de tema

-La presidenta, prometió encontrarme un lugar para vivir antes de entrar a la escuela- dijo ella

-Ya veo, eso bueno- dijo Delsin que despues ayudo a levantar a Issei

**Más tarde ese dia**

-¿Entrenamiento por la mañana?- pregunto Issei curioso

-Yo también debo de ir- pregunto Delsin con una actitud de pereza

-Es lo que pensé despues de la pelea con el angel caido- dijo ella

-Lo que Issei necesita es más resistencia física y Delsin necesitas más agilidad y fuerza sin usar tus poderes- instruyo ella

-Supongo- dijo Delsin de acuerdo

-Iré a recogerlos a ambos a las 5- dijo ella

-¿5 de la mañana?- dijo Issei irritado

-No veo por qué no- dijo Delsin con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, iremos a repartir estos volantes- dijo Issei mientras salía de la puerta junto a Delsin

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Rias mientras los veía salir

Ellos cerraron la puerta

**Al dia siguiente**

En la casa de Issei este recién se había levantado para darse cuenta de que ya era hora de salir, se vistió y fue directo a la puerta para encontrarse a Rias usando un increíble atuendo de rojo y negro

Rias se fue en una bicicleta y Issei se mantuvo corriendo, hasta llegar a la residencia de los hermanos Rowe

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron que Delsin estaba haciendo flexiones, tenía un calentador negro y una camisetilla blanca

-Delsin, acaso decidiste empezar sin nosotros- dijo Rias sorprendida mientras lo examinaba

-Claro que no, solo quería calentar un poco- dijo Delsin mientras se levantaba

En eso vieron que Mitelt y Koneko bajaron por las escaleras y vieron la escena

-A dónde vas Delsin-kun- pregunto Mitelt

-Bucho, dijo que hoy tendrían un entrenamiento- dijo Koneko con su expresión de siempre

Mitelt puso una gran sonrisa

-En ese caso también quiero ir- dijo emocionada

-Yo también- dijo Koneko para fastidio de Mitelt

-De igual forma se los iba a pedir, ustedes 2 supervisaron a Delsin mientras yo me quedo con Issei- dijo Rias y entonces todos asintieron

Rias los mantuvo corriendo mientras estaba en su bicicleta, Koneko y Mitelt también iban en una. Issei parecía que se empezaba a cansar pero Delsin aun se veía lleno de energía

Luego llegaron a un parque que curiosamente era el mismo al que fueron Issei y Delsin para entrenar antes de ir a rescatar a Asia

Rias se puso encima de Issei para que este hiciera flexiones, Mitelt y Koneko hicieron lo mismo con Delsin

-En el mundo de los demonios, el rey es aquel que tiene una fuerza física superior ¿Entienden?- dijo Rias mientras Issei seguía haciendo flexiones

-¡Sí!- dijo Issei mientras se rompía a sudar

-Delsin, aunque tengas esos poderes, también tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo con el fin de no perder fuerza y resistencia- replico Rias

Delsin seguía haciendo las reflexiones con poca dificultad

-N-No es justo Delsin no tiene que aguantar tanto peso- dijo Issei muy cansado

-Derecho entre las 2 el peso equivale al mismo que a Bucho asi que estoy cargando lo mismo que tu, es solo que no eres tan fuerte como yo- dijo Delsin de forma presumida y arrogante

-¡Tu…!- dijo Issei molesto

Las 3 se mostraron molestas ya que inconscientemente ellos les dijeron gordas

En eso Rias le dio una nalgada a Issei y Koneko hizo lo mismo. Ambos cayeron al suelo

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- dijo Delsin molesto ya que había perdido la cuenta de una buena racha

-Dejen de pelearse, parecen niños- dijo Rias irritada

Issei y Delsin hicieron un puchero bastante infantil

-Además, Issei podía sentir tus pensamientos indecentes. Y tus caderas se movían de forma lasciva- dijo Rias con un leve sonrojo

-Debe entender que en esta posición mis instintos masculinos están al borde- dijo Issei pareciendo inocente

-Enserio amigo, tú no tienes remedio- dijo Delsin mientras seguía en el piso

-No te hagas el inocente Delsin-senpai, yo también podía sentir como movías tus caderas- dijo Koneko algo irritada y sonrojada

Delsin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-E-E-Eso es normal despues de todo sigo siendo un hombre- dijo apenado

-Ahora quien es el pervertido- dijo Issei burlándose

-¡Cállate!- dijo Delsin molesto

-Ya basta ustedes 2- dijo Rias irritada por las peleas de ambos

-Además, estoy segura de que ya debe de venir por ahí- dijo Rias mientras miraba por todos lados

-Quien vendrá- dijo Delsin curioso

Luego escucharon unos pasos de alguien corriendo junto con una voz muy familiar

-¡Lo siento! ¡Issei-san, Bucho-san, Delsin-san! Perdonen por llegar tan tard- se trataba de Asia pero mientras corría termino calleándose

Todos vieron con sorpresa

-Porque siempre terminare cayéndome- dijo ella mientras estaba en el piso

**Un rato más tarde**

Luego del encuentro con Asia todos fueron a un banco a descansar

Asia le estaba dando un poco de café a Issei y Delsin había traído una botella de agua helada

-Asia como es que estas aquí- pregunto Issei mientras tomaba una taza de café

-Bucho-san me pidió que viniera. Aunque también me sorprendió ver a Mitelt-san y Koneko-chan aquí- dijo Asia

-Quería ver entrenar a Delsin-kun- dijo Mitelt pero ella estaba mirando de cierta forma lasciva el cuerpo del conductor que se podía ver tras la camisetilla por el sudor, ella tenía una mirada hambrienta

-Y yo no quería que ella intentara hacerle algo a Delsin-senpai- dijo Koneko con su tono estoico y además le pico los ojos a la angel caido quien se quejo pero fue ignorada

-'¡Maldita gata pettanko!'- pensó ella con enojo mientras se sobaba los ojos

(Pettanko: Pechos pequeños o planos)

-Y-Ya veo- dijo Asia con una gota de sudor

-Pero Bucho porque le pidió a Asia venir también- pregunto Issei con curiosidad

Pero parecía que Rias estaba mirando hacia otro lado se veía pensativa

-¿Bucho?- pregunto Delsin y Rias salió del trance

-Eh, si- dijo ella distraída

-Se encuentra bien- dijo Delsin preocupado

-Entonces, vayamos junto con Asia- ella no respondió pero tampoco les pereció importarles

-Eh, a donde- pregunto Issei

Rias solo se rio en voz baja

-A tu casa Issei- dijo Ella con una sonrisa

A Delsin e Issei se les cayó la boca

**Tiempo despues frente a la residencia Hyoudou**

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa de Issei vieron que al frente había un monton de cajas de mudanza

Delsin ya sabía que quería decir esto pero Issei parecía que aun no lo podía creer

-D-De que se trata esto…podría ser- dijo esperanzado

-Son mis pertenencias. Fue convenientemente inesperado- dijo ella apenada

-Las pertenencias de Asia ¡¿Bucho?!- dijo Issei exaltado y sorprendido

-Asi es, desde ahora Asia vivirá aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¡¿Perdona?!- dijo de nuevo exaltado

-Por favor, desde ahora estare a tu cuidado- dijo Asia con una reverencia

-Ayer cuando me dijo en donde quería vivir, me dijo "que en tu casa estaría bien"- dijo Rias y a Issei se le cayó por completo la boca en la sorpresa

Durante todo esto, Delsin, Koneko y Mitelt solo podían mirar pasivos la divertida escena

-N-No puede decirlo asi de repente- dijo Issei impactado

Ellos 3 entraron para decirles la situación a los padres de Issei mientras Delsin y las demás se quedaron afuera

Pero aun asi pudieron escuchar algunas cosas en especial la forma en la que los padres de Issei lo veían a él

Delsin no podía dejar de reírse

Luego de un rato Issei salió junto con Rias y Asia

Lo único que recibió Issei fue otra carcajada de Delsin replicándole la forma en cómo sus padres lo respetaban

-¡Ya cállate!- dijo Issei molesto

-L-Lo s-siento, es solo que… ¡Es demasiado!- dijo Delsin que volvió a estallar en un monton de carcajadas

Luego de eso ambos volvieron a tener una de sus peleas solo que esta vez sí fue en serio, aunque cada vez que Issei intentaba agarrar a Delsin el solo se desintegraba en una nube de humo y reapareció lejos de Issei esto se repitió hasta que él se canso

Issei se termino por rendir

-Ganaste esta vez- dijo cansado

Delsin solo dio una risa triunfadora

Durante todo esto las chicas solo vieron esto con un par de gotas en la cabeza

-Realmente son unos verdaderos amigos- dijo Asia con una sonrisa

-Sí, sí que lo son- dijo Rias también con una sonrisa pero aun asi tenía una expresión de preocupación

-'Sera mejor esperar hasta que sea hora de decirles acerca de sus Sacred Gear'- pensó con seriedad

**Al dia siguiente, Academia Kuoh**

-Me llamo Asia Argento. Será un gusto estar con todos ustedes- se presento Asia con una sonrisa y una reverencia frente a la clase la cual estallo en gritos por parte de los chicos presentes

-¡Una rubia Bishoujo!- grito Matsuda con felicidad

-¡Busto: 82; cintura: 50; caderas: 82! ¡Good!- grito Motohama moviendo sus gafas y con una gran sonrisa

-'Ya veo. También estará en nuestra clase'- pensó Issei con una sonrisa

-'Esto debe de ser obra de bucho, lo bueno es que Mitelt no estará aquí, lo que paso antes era ella estaba haciendo cosplay, por un momento realmente me asuste también esta el que nadie sabe que Koneko se queda en mi casa- pensó Delsin aliviado

-Ahora mismo me estoy hospedando en la casa de Hyoudou Issei-san- dijo ella inocentemente

Todos los hombres miraron a Issei con una rabia asesina

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron con rabia

En eso Motohama agarro a Issei de los brazos y Matsuda lo agarro del cuello y lo empezó a horcar

-¡¿Qué hace una rubia preciosa bajo el mismo techo que tú?!- grito Matsuda con ira

-¡¿Por qué a un maldito como tú le paso todo esto?!- dijo Motohama lleno de ira y con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Yo no lo he decidido!- dijo Issei con una mueca

Durante la escena Delsin se estaba riendo de nuevo

-¡Oigan ya déjenlo o se pondrá morado!- dijo Delsin pero se seguía riendo

-¡¿Y porque a Delsin no le hacen lo mismo despues de todo, Koneko-chan también se queda en su casa?!- grito Issei pero esta vez todos los hombres del salón miraron al conductor con una rabia asesina incluso peor que la de antes

El conductor solo miro al castaño con rabia

-Recordare esto, Issei- dijo con una mirada asesina el castaño solo se rio

Ambos podían ver a Asia hablando con otras chicas de la clase y no pudieron evitar tener una sonrisa al verla

-'Finalmente está haciendo amigos' – pensó Delsin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pateo a otro estudiante que intento darle un golpe

-Dime, Asia-san ¿Tu habitación tiene una puerta con cerradura con llave?- le pregunto una de las chicas a Asia

-Huh, eh sí- dijo ella confundida por la pregunta

-Asegúrate de hacer un chequeo a fondo cuando vayas al baño- le recomendó otra con seriedad

-¿Un chequeo?- pregunto Asia aun confundida

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Puede que haya cámaras ocultas y tu no podrías darte cuenta!- dijo la otra chica con preocupación

-¿Cámaras?- dijo Asia de nuevo confundida

-¡Todas ustedes ya dejen eso!- dijo Issei muy molesto

Delsin no pudo dejar de reírse despues de eso

-Realmente eres un caso Issei- dijo Delsin con más risas

**En la noche**

Issei, Asia y Delsin se dirigían al club despues de otra jornada de entregar volante, durante ese tiempo Delsin le dijo a Asia acerca de sus poderes y aunque al principio ella se puso en shock el también le dijo sobre lo que hacía y sobre sus hazañas para que entendiera que él no era un monstruo como los demás y ella se lleno de alivio aunque también sabía que Delsin nunca sería capaz de hacer algo asi

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Delsin-san fuera un conductor- dijo Ella en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Issei

-A mí también me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Issei

-Siendo les sinceros a mí también me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Delsin algo cabizbajo

-Cambiando de tema que tal te fue, parecías cansada- dijo Delsin con una sonrisa

-No, en lo absoluto. Todos eran personas muy amables- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa

-Es bueno oír eso- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Y también sus amigos, Matsuda-san y Motohama-san, también- dijo Asia contenta

Aunque eso preocupo a Issei y Delsin

-Esos malditos ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿No?- dijo Issei preocupado

-Solo dilo y nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Delsin con la mano llena de Cenizas

-No, ellos me invitaron a la siguiente reunión de caballeros para la próxima- dijo inocentemente

-Sí, solo tienes que ignorarlos- dijo Delsin con una mueca

-Asi es Asia pero recuerda si alguien te molesta solo dilo y me encargare- dijo Issei con determinación y Delsin también asintió

-Me alegra mucho pero creo que están exagerando un poco- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Luego de un rato y un ligero incidente con una piedra llegaron al club para informarle a Rias sobre que habían terminado la entrega

**Club de la investigación oculta; Noche**

Delsin, Issei y Asia entraron a la oficina de Rias la cual parecía pensativa sobre algo

-Bucho, ya terminamos de entregar- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Sí y tuvimos un gran éxito- dijo Delsin con felicidad

Pero Rias no contesto es mas parecía que no se había percatado de sus presencias

-Este, ¿Bucho?- dijo Delsin confundido

Luego fue entonces que parecía haber despertado

-Perdonen, últimamente estoy un poco distraída- dijo apenada

-Buen trabajo para ustedes 3- felicito con una sonrisa

-Asia- llamo ella

-¿Sí?- dijo Asia con curiosidad

Rias se levanto de su silla

-Esta noche quiero que hagas tu debut- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-¿Debut?- dijo ella confundida

-Es cuando alguien invoca a un demonio por medio de los volantes y hacer un contrato- dijo Issei sorprendido

-Bucho no cree que es un poco pronto para que Asia vaya digo apenas han pasado unos días desde que se convierto en demonio- dijo Delsin preocupado

En eso llega Akeno con una baldosa llena d café y algunos bocadillos

-Estará muy bien. De acuerdo a mi análisis, Asia-chan tiene el mismo potencial mágico que yo poseo para nuestro clan- dijo Akeno y tanto Delsin como Issei se quedaron en shock

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Issei incrédulo

-Eso es genial- dijo Delsin asombrado

-Podras sacer el máximo potencial de tu arfil ¿no?- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Eso es increíble Asia-san- alago Kiba

-E-Eso, no es para tanto- dijo ella apenada

Issei parecía algo molesto pero Delsin solo se sentía impresionado

-Te ocurre algo Asia- pregunto Rias preocupada

-Eh, no, no es nada- dijo ella

-¡Bucho!- dijo Issei llamando la atención de Rias y Delsin

-Sí, Issei- dijo Rias

-¡Déjeme ir en esta ocasión!- dijo Issei con determinación

-¿Issei-san?- dijo Asia sorprendida

-Asia, a penas tienes claro las costumbres de este país ¿no? creo que si te logras acostumbrar un poco mas, podras estar bien- dijo Issei

Delsin sabía bien porque Issei había hecho eso, y aunque sabe que está bien podría también ser malo para cuando Asia tenga que hacerlo sola algún dia

Y con eso Issei fue tranportado dejando a los demás, Delsin solo suspiro y se acerco a Rias

-Este, Bucho de casualidad no habrá otro contrato por ahí que pudiera completar- pregunto y ellas se puso a pensar con el pulgar en la boca pero luego se dirigió hacia Delsin con una expresión seria

-Lo siento Delsin pero ese era el único que quedaba los otros ya fueron realizados- dijo para la desgracia del conductor

-Ya veo, en ese caso mejor iré a casa- dijo y luego se dirigió a la peli plateada-Vienes Koneko- pregunto y ella asintió los 2 decidieron dejar el edificio para regresar a casa

**Calles de la ciudad**

Los 2 demonios se fueron caminando aunque Koneko sugirió ir volando Delsin dijo que quería despejar un poco la cabeza y decidieron ir caminando

-Lo siento por hacerte caminar Koneko- se disculpo

-Está bien, siempre y cuando esté bien contigo- dijo con un ligero rubor y Delsin también se puso igual, hubo un incomodo silencio

Luego de un rato Delsin decidió hablar de algo

-Y…te enteraste de que Asia vivirá con Issei, no es increíble- dijo para romper el hielo

Ella solo hizo una ligera mueca

-Issei-senpai solo es un pervertido, espero que no intente hacerle algo a Asia-san- dijo molesta y Delsin tenia una gota de sudor

-Ya te dije que si lo llegas a conocer bien el puede ser una buena persona- intento defender a su amigo

-Si tú lo dices-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegar a una zona más oscura del barrio a Delsin no le gustaba el aspecto de este lugar y en un acto de reflejo puso a Koneko cerca de él de forma protectora y esta se sonrojo bastante pero tampoco quiso apartarse podía sentir su calor. La hacía sentir segura, siguieron asi hasta que estaban cerca de salir de ese lugar pero antes de poder hacerlo un voz adulta y llena de malicia llego desde atrás de ellos

-Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- los 2 se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre grande de al menos unos 45 años llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negras con las mangas arrancadas, unos jeans gastados con una cadena atada al bolsillo y un par de tatuajes en los brazos de esqueletos y también unas botas de motociclista, Delsin lo vio con una estrecha mirada sin dejar de fruncir el seño

-Koneko…detrás de mi- el puso su mano en su hombro para ponerla detrás de su espalda

-Delsin-senpai yo también puedo defenderme- dijo mientras quitaba su mano y se puso a su lado

El la miro con preocupación

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagan daño-

Delsin realmente no quería que intentaran hacerle algo incluso si sabia que podía defenderse aun asi no podría soportar si la llegaran a lastimar

El hombre frente a ellos se empezó a reir

-Parece que la linda chibi también se quiere divertir- cuando dijo eso Koneko se enojo bastante

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo de las sombras de los callejones empezaron a salir cada vez mas sujetos todos ellos casi vestidos de la misma forma que el primero algunos tenia piercings en la cara y la lengua la cual no dejaba de babear al ver a la pequeña peli plateada una vez mas Delsin la puso detrás de su espalda mientras los tipos seguían llegando, era 30 en total y todos ellos portaban armas de diferentes tipos, navajas, cadenas con púas y parecía que también tenían armas de fuego Delsin se empezó a preocupar incluso si esas cosas no le afectan no quiere decir que a Koneko no le vayan a lastimar

Delsin empezó a sacar su cadena y miro a todos ellos de forma amenazante

-Escuchen malditos Punks, les daré solo una oportunidad ¡Lárguense de mis vista o les daré un paliza !- grito con ira pero ellos solo entraron en un mar de carcajadas sin fin

-¡Que les parece chicos el Gaki cree que puedo amenazarnos! ¡HAHAHAHA!- dijo sin dejar de reir como un loco

(Gaki: Niño o mocoso)

Luego todas sus miradas fueron a para a Koneko sus miradas llenas de lujuria y hambre, algunos empezaron a babear mientras se la comían con la mirada

-Debo admitir que tu novia es caliente Gaki, incluso si solo es una pettanko- dijo unos de los bandidos mientras se lamia los labios

-No puedo esperar para ver ese pequeño cuerpo desnudo- este saco su navaja mientras se empezaba a acercar

Delsin tenía una mirada asesina ahora mientras apretaba firmemente su cadena

-¡Si se le acercan los matare!- dijo con frialdad

Ellos solo se rieron de nuevo mientras seguían acercándose

-Oh, no te preocupes Gaki me asegurare de que puedas escuchar gemir a esa perra una vez que hayamos acabo contigo- eso era todo Delsin encendió su cadena con cenizas y se desintegro y volvió a aparecer enfrente del tipo este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como la cadena azoto su cabeza con fuerza pero eso no era todo esa cosa estaba caliente por las cenizas, podía sentir como su carne era quemada por la fuerza que tenía el jefe cayó al piso mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza

-¡Jefe! ¡Maldito fenómeno ahora veras!- unos de los bandidos se le intento acercar y Delsin solo le apunto con su mano y una ráfaga de proyectiles de ceniza lo golpe en todas partes, el traje de cuero no ayudo mucho ya que hizo que las cenizas se expandieran creando una pequeña cantidad de fuego y este grito para luego tirarse al piso y rodar luego mas y mas de ellos fueron tras el conductor pero todos y cada uno fueron cayendo

Koneko se quedo mirando la escena con desdén y algo de shock ya que esta es la primera vez que veía Delsin pelear de esa forma tan salvaje pero no se percato de que uno de ellos se coló tras su espalada y la agarro ella estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar hasta que puso un navaja en su cuello

-Quieta preciosa o te rebano- dijo mientras se lamia los labios y empezó a manosear uno de sus pechos sin parar y al final consiguió hacerla gemir

Kya!

Ese gemido llamo la atención de Delsin quien se había cargado a casi todos ellos y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Koneko siendo manoseada por uno de ellos con una navaja en su cuello vio como su mano se deslizo desde su pecho hasta su falda a punto de llegar a su zona femenina y ella empezó a gemir cada vez mas, Delsin tenía una mirada asesina con una gran vena en la frente se desintegro en una nube de humo y se dirigió directo hacia ese bastardo con la cadena en envuelta en su puño pero cuando se materializo en frente de ellos otro motociclista se puso enfrente y le apunto con una escopeta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el jalo el gatillo y la andanada de balas choco contra su pecho tirándolo al piso

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡TOMA ESO FENOMENO!- grito completamente loco al ver como su cuerpo se desplomaba en el piso

Luego se dirigió a su compañero que estaba empezando a quitar el sostén de Koneko y esta solo pudo ver con shock como Delsin cayó al suelo inerte, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y cerró los ojos

-No te preocupes preciosa, seremos gentiles al principio, aunque siempre dicen que la primera vez es doloroso- dijo mientras se quitaba la hebilla y se bajo el cierre del pantalón pero Koneko simplemente no lo escucho todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero luego sintió que el agarre del sujeto de atrás se había ido luego escucho gritos, disparos y luego silencio…silencio absoluto ella seguía muy asustada como para abrir los ojos hasta que una voz familiar y suave le susurro al oido una voz que conocía muy bien que la hacía sentir segura y que le hacía saber que nadie nunca le haría daño

-Estas bien, ya no tienes nada de que temer te dije que nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño- ella abrió los ojos para ver a Delsin en una pieza y con una cálida sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza

-D-Delsin…senpai…guh ¡Delsin-senpai!- ella sollozo y se acurruco en su pecho mientras las lagrimas salian, el conductor seguía sonriendo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos de forma protectora y consoladora para calmarla

-Está bien ya todo termino- luego puso su mano en su mentón para que lo mirara a la cara él empezó a secar las lagrimas-Volvamos a casa, Koneko- dijo con una sonrisa y luego volvieron a caminar pero la nekomata se rehusaba a soltar a Delsin aunque este tampoco se quejo

**Esa noche en la residencia Rowe**

Delsin pudo llevar a Koneko a su cuarto ya que por suerte su hermano trabaja tarde hoy por asuntos de la comisaria, Mitelt estaba ya dormida en su cama pero antes de que Delsin pudiera ir a su cuarto Koneko lo abrazo de nuevo

-Gracias- el conductor lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza lo único que quería era estar con ella para siempre sin importar que

-Siempre estare ahí para ti, Koneko- dijo y luego ella lo miro a los ojos, lentamente se empezaron acercar hasta que ella dio el primer paso, ambos entraron en un profundo beso mientras sus cuerpos seguían juntos por el abrazo, Koneko cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Delsin puso una mano en su cadera y la otra detrás de su cabeza, ella estaba parada de puntas mientras que Delsin tuvo que encorvarse un poco, ellos se separaron por la falta de aire pero luego volvieron a besarse pero esta vez fue mas profundo luego empezaron una guerra de lenguas de forma intensa luego se separaron de nuevo por la falta de aire mientras una delgada línea de saliva se dibujaba en sus bocas ambos estaban completamente sonrojados

-Te quiero, Delsin- dijo mientras se volvía a acurrucar en su fuerte y bien construido pecho

-Tambien yo, mi pequeña neko- dijo mientras se reia un poco entre dientes

Luego ambos se miraron de nuevo y estaba punto de entrar en otro profundo beso pero antes de eso escucharon un ruido

CLIC…CLOC…BLINK!

Era el seguro de la puerta lo que significaba que Reggie había vuelto los 2 entraron ligeramente en pánico y luego se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones con la cara de un tomate

**Al dia siguiente en el club**

Delsin POV

Todavía…no puedo creer lo que paso anoche, ese fue mi primer beso pero sobretodo ella se me confeso, AAAAHH! qué debo hacer ahora somos técnicamente una pareja ¡¿No?! Estamos saliendo si Mitelt se entera me matara, no literalmente, pero de seguro estará enojada conmigo de por vida, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!...espera, NO! no debo de quejarme finalmente encontré a una persona que me gusta y además jure protegerla sin importar que

Luego de esa pelea mental me dirigí a la cancha ya que hoy tocaba cultura física pero la verdad estaba jodidamente cansado todavía me dolía el disparo de esa escopeta aunque absorbí un poco de ceniza antes de venir pero aun asi estaba cansado y muy estresado

-'Mejor me salto la clase y les digo que estoy enfermo'- pensé con cansancio mientras me dirigía a la enfermería

**Unas horas despues**

Lentamente me desperté, ¿Cuánto dormi?, ah no importa será mejor levantarme antes de que los porfes me pongan falta, pero sentía algo raro…eh que será, mi visión se empezó a aclarar lentamente mientras me di la vuelta todo lo que vi eran…pechos?

E-Espera, espera, espera! Pero que mierda! En frente de mi estaba Rias totalmente desnuda…de nuevo y con las alas fuera

-B-B-B-BB-BUCHO!- grito completamente alarmado pero antes de darme cuenta mi mano se deslizo por su cuenta hacia sus pechos

-'ESPERA, ¡QUE MIERDA MI MANO COBRO VIDA PROPIAAA! ¡NO DETENTE!'- pensé alarmado si bucho me ve puedo decir con certeza que me matara pero, esos pechos, tan grandes tan suaves que simplemente están gritando por ser estrujados he…hehehe ¡EH! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO DEBO! ¡MALDITO SEAS ISSEI ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Lastimosamente antes de darme cuenta mi mano ya estaba a escaso centímetros de su pecho pero entonces se me helo la sangre cuando vi a bucho completamente despierta

-Buenos días, Delsin- dijo casualmente mientras bostezaba

Es definitivo voy a morir…¡DE NUEVO!

-Eh, que pasa con esta situación- pregunto muy pero muy confundido

-Solo me sentí cansada y decidí echar una siesta pero cuando vine me di cuenta de que ya estabas aquí- dijo con una linda sonrisa pero luego vio que sus alas estaban fuera y las volvió a poner dentro

-Eso pudo ser peligroso- dijo inocentemente

Luego se me acerco peligrosamente a la cara

-¿Te incomode?- dijo de forma seductora

Me puse nervioso como el infierno por completo si Koneko llegara a verme pasaría o

a-Salgo volando por los aires

b-Ella me termina ignorando el resto de mi vida

O las 2, mierda que hago

Luego me di cuenta que ella seguía observándome

-No, pero no me esperaba que estaría completamente desnuda…- fui interrumpido cuando ella se inclino mas para estar mas cerca y me puse nervioso

-Sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda- dijo y la verdad sigo sin entender ese razonamiento pero ¡Mierda que me encanta joder! No podía dejar de mirar

-Delsin, acaso ¿te gustas las chicas con pechos grandes?- pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

-Eh, p-p-pues, bueno a m-mi me gustan las de todo tipo- dijo nervioso y ella se rio un poco entre dientes

-Te gustaría tocar mis pechos- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa y la verdad me quede completamente helado mi cerebro a penas pudo procesar lo que ella acaba de decir

-'¡¿Nunca me imagine que podría existir tal combinación de palabras en el idioma japonés?!'- pensé totalmente eufórico

-Si me haces un favor te dejare tocarlos- dijo y esta vez deje de pensar con claridad mi mente se puso en blanco y no pude apartar la mirada de esas majestuosas montañas

-¡Claro! ¡Cualquier cosa!- fue instinto puro, maldigo a la maldita testosterona

-Entonces…intenta conseguir un contrato por ti mismo- dijo y ladee la cabeza por un momento

**Esa tarde, en el club**

Nos íbamos a transportar una casa donde seria el contrato pero Rias vino conmigo lo cual me pareció algo raro normalmente acostumbro hacer esto solo o con Koneko o Issei pero esta es la primera vez que vine Rias conmigo

-Este, no es por ser mal educado pero, porque vino conmigo- pregunte confundido

-Te dije que esta vez iría contigo Delsin, como tu supervisora no- dijo de forma molesta

-'Bueno supongo que si Rias viene conmigo podría ser tan malo y además puedo completar este contrato solo, pero la única diferencia es que…si lo hago podre tocar uno de sus pechos'- pensé con un pequeña sonrisa, sip definitivamente Issei me ha dañado cuando tenga la oportunidad voy a vengarme

-¡Esfuérzate mucho, Delsin-san!- dijo Asia con su sonrisa de siempre, joder realmente me anima mucho

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare, gracias Asia!- dijo con el pulgar en alto

Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Issei cuando viera que voy a hacer un contrato con Rias pero para mi mala suerte el estaba repartiendo volantes, bueno será para la próxima

-¡Bien! ¡Los transportare!- dijo Akeno quien luego levanto la mano y el círculo rojo bajo nosotros empezó a brillar y en un flash de luz fuimos transportados

**Esa mañana, ubicación desconocida**

Despues del flash de luz aparecimos en un departamento con un ambiente…em, peculiar si cabe el termino se veía con cosas de samurái y demás si mis recuerdos no me fallan esto parece un replica de un habitación en el periodo de Sengoku si no mal recuerdo

Pero luego algo me sorprendió por completo una armadura de samurái se levanto como si nada

-E-Este ustedes son los demonios que llame- dijo la verdad pensé que era un adorno pero, eh espera un momento…esa voz ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESA COSA ES UNA MUJER?!

-S-Si lo somos pero, solo por preguntar ¿eres mujer?- pregunte nervioso

-Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Susan una joven transferida amante de la cultura japonesa- dijo todavía y su voz era dulce aunque la armadura me daba escalofríos

-E-Este y para qué es la armadura- pregunte de nuevo nervioso

-¡No estaba segura si podía confiar en ti asi que me puse una armadura para protegerme!- dijo mientras se tambaleaba, estoy empezando a pensar que esta tipa esta loca

-Creo que hay algo mal en eso- supuse y lo digo en serio no cualquiera se pone una jodida armadura solo por no confiar en alguien

-Pero me alegra que fueras un demonio bueno. De lo contrario habría sacado mi espada samurái y…¡Y te cortaría…cortaría tu honor!- grito locamente mientras movia su espada peligrosamente y empecé a gritar que se calmara, esta tipa debería estar en un manicomio

**Un rato despues**

No sentamos en la mesa para escucha lo que tenía que decir

-Asi que…Susan-san, ¿Cuál es tu petición?- pregunte para romper el hielo pero ella enseguida enterró su cara en sus manos mientras sollozaba

-Kusu…kusu. Por favor ven conmigo a la escuela para recuperar mi bloc de notas- en serio eso era todo pues esto va a estar muy chupado

-En serio, eso es todo- pregunte con la ceja levantada

-¡Las escuelas japonesas dan miedo durante la noche!- grito otra vez como una loca

-Ha, tú eras la que da más miedo- dijo algo irritado pero bueno es lo que se debe hacer

**Esa noche**

Empezamos a caminar por las calles hacia su escuela durante la noche

-'Joder ¿Por qué será que me toco hacer esta invocación tan extraña, mah no importar con tal de tener el premio al final'- joder casi soné como Issei

Sin previo aviso la loca empezó a cortar el aire con su espada a todos lados y uno de esos casi me da mi, mierda esta tipa debería están en un manicomio

-¡Que mierda fue eso!- grito conmocionado literalmente pude sentir mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos joder

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Es que me da miedo la oscuridad de la ciudad!- dijo inocentemente

-¡Ya te dije que tuera la que da más miedo!-

Haaaaa, porque me toco hacer ente contrato tan raro solo espero que el premio valga la pena

**De regreso al apartamento**

Logramos recuperar la libreta y claro en más de una ocasión pude tener mi cabeza siendo cortada por esta loca, pero al menos por fin termino ya

-Bueno si eso es todo entonces no retiramos- dijo mientras me levantaba y pude ver a Rias empezar a hacer el portal para irnos, el solo pensar que podre tocar esos pechos realmente me pone nervioso, no soy como Issei mi lívido es el de una persona normal pero…el solo imaginarme ese cuerpo desnudo 'el cual ya he visto varias veces' me hace estremecer

-E-Etto…- fui sacado de mis pensamientos junto con un buen susto mierda pensar que puede ser tan silenciosa con esa armadura

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- dije realmente alterado

-Quisiera pedirte un favor mas- dijo mientras se tambaleaba eso no es posible, lo es

-No, creo que eso sería un problema ya que solo podemos cumplir una petición a la vez- dijo y la verdad solo quiero irme de aquí antes de que está loca intente cortarme de nuevo

-Sí, no me importa- dijo Rias, esto no puede ser

-¡B-Bucho!- dije incrédulo y eufórico

Uno minuto despues

Lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme de espaldas sin nada que hacer ya que era imposible hacer que Rias se retracte, solo quiero que esto termine ya

-¿Te gusta un chico?-

-Sí. Pero soy muy tímida y no puedo decírselo ¡Es alguien muy maravilloso!-

-¡Apuesto a que es un hombre que se parece a un shogun! ¡¿No?!- dije todavía triste, ya me quiero ir

-Y quieres que esa persona se enamore de ti- dijo Rias interesada

-Sí, pero si pudiera me gustaría que se enamorara de mí por mi cuenta y no con la ayuda de un demonio- ella parecía dudosa

-¡Entonces no nos necesitas!- dijo todavía desanimado, todo lo que quiero es irme ya este lugar me incomoda sin mencionar que esa loca trato de matarme mas de una vez eso y que además podre hacer eso con Rias pero entonces ella me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡AU!-

-Entonces…que tal si te le acercas y le dices lo que sientes- sugirió pero ella solo se puso a negar mientras se sonrojaba es increíble que con esa armadura se notara

-¡E-Eso es demasiado pronto y no podría!- dijo nerviosa y luego una idea vino a mi cabeza

-Y que tal una carta- sugerí y ella se me quedo mirando

-¿Una carta dices?-

-Tiene razón. Creo que una carta de amor puede funcionar- dijo Rias animada por la idea

-Oh, Love Letter- también ella se animo

-Es una buena manera de transmitir tus sentimientos no crees, buena idea Delsin- alago con una sonrisa y yo solo me puse un poco nervios mientras me reia entre dientes

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Voy a intentarlo!- dijo determinada

Luego ese empezó a escribir en un lienzo blanco con un pincel y tinta pero la verdad no entendí ni mierda de lo que estaba hablando en serio, estudie japonés antes de venir a aquí pero lo que ella estaba hablando en serio ni lo entendí

-Creo que eso es solo un secuencia de pensamientos sacados de algún poema- dije cabizbajo y molesto a la vez

-Yes- dijo la armadura espeluznante

-Que tienes de malo. No es la forma si no los sentimientos que se transmiten- dijo Rias y tengo que decir que es la primera vez que oigo hablar de eso y ahora que los pienso ella se ha estado comportando bastante rara últimamente

-¿Me pregunto si podrá transmitir sus sentimientos con eso?- dije dudoso lo que es mas no creo que ese tipo entienda el mensaje

-Sí. No es la forma- dijo y pude notarlo su voz estaba llena de tristeza y pesar, definitivamente algo va mal con Rias tengo que saber que es

-No es…la forma- cada vez era con mas desanimo y en su mirada pude ver la tristeza, como lo se, porque esa mirada la he visto muchas veces en especial en Fetch cuando supe lo que paso con ella

-¿Bucho?- pregunte para llamar su atención pero una vez mas mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las desquiciada

-Ya he terminado- bueno eso es algo ahora vamos a, eh…¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡PARA QUE ES LA PUTA FLECHA!

-¡Te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio!- grite eufórico y yo que pensaba que la forma de llamar la atención de Fetch era enfermiza esto es un nuevo nivel

**Más tarde ese dia**

Desde que llegue aquí y me convertí en demonio me di cuenta que la lógica y el sentido común se habían ido completamente por el caño ya en estos momentos me encontraba en un parque que estaba repleta de un especie de banderas negras con círculos blancos en ellos y también "UNA" especie de samurái con una armadura espeluznante hasta la mierda y que para colmo le había enviado una carta de amor a un chico usando ¡UNA BENDITA FLECHA! Sinceramente no creo que haya manera de fundir más mi cerebro

-Parece que ya viene- dijo Rias y cuando alce la mirada pues…creo que se cumplió mi predicción si hay manera de que fundan mas mi cerebro, quieren saber por qué, pues…¡LO QUE VENIA EN FRENTE ERA UN PUTO CABELLERO DE LA EDAD MEDIA CON UNA DE ESAS MALDITAS ARMADURAS DE CABELLERO O NO SE QUE MIERDA!

-EH! ¡EEEEEEEH!- grite incrédulo y jodidamente sorprendido como la mierda misma, eh espero un momento esa cosa en su cabeza…¡…!

-¡LA FLECHA! ¡LE HAS DADO CON LA MALDITA FLECHA!- grite eufórica pero lo que más me sorprende es que el maldito pendejo aun está vivo!

-Sí. He pensado en muchas formas pero, la única forma que podía pensar para entregarla fue con una flecha- dijo y para colmo actuaba como si fuera inocente

Despues de eso la escena se torno…bueno como de suspenso hasta que la hojalata plateada se le acerco

-He leído tu carta- dijo y por su voz realmente se trataba de un chico aunque sonaba metálica debió ser por la armadura luego el caballero siguió hablando pero mas emocionado-¡Es una hermosa carta entregada!- tienes que estar bromeando-Y pensar que alguien como yo fuera el destinatario de tal gesto- mierda hombre incluso su manera de hablar como la de un caballero de antaño, suspire, joder que es lo que le pasa a esta gente

-¡Fue una magnifica carta!- dijo todavía emocionado

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo estaba confundida con mis sentimientos y no sabía que escribir!- dijo la armadura femenina nerviosa

-¡Korei-kun!- tenia un gran facepalm al ver la escena, voy a necesitar un buen descanso para poder procesar todo lo que paso hoy

-S-Si no te importa ¡Me gustaría salir contigo!- pidió con felicidad yo me quede WTF y Rias simplemente veía la escena como si fuera uno de esos finales felices de Disney

-K-Korei-kun…¡Estoy tan feliz!- dijo la armadura con felicidad y luego el caballero lo abrazo

-¡SUSAN!- grito de felicidad

Seguía mirando la escena con confusión, desdén y un posible nuevo trauma en cuanto a Rias seguía mirando la escena con una cálida sonrisa…suspire, nunca entenderé a las mujeres

**Esa tarde**

Rias seguía mirando la foto que tomamos a la más rara pareja de la ciudad

-Han hecho una gran pareja escrita por una carta- dijo mirando la carta con alegría

-S-Supongo que si…en cierto sentido- sin importar que parecen el uno para el otro, ambos están locos despues de todo

-Dime Delsin…¿Cómo crees que se sienta estar junto a la persona que mas amas?- dijo mientras miraba la foto con desdén

-¿"Como se siente"? ¿No es la felicidad?- dije confuso pero aun asi sabia que algo había tras esa pregunta

-Pero…creo que no deberías de salir con la persona que no amas…¡Nunca deberías de hacer eso!- dije recordando aquel error que cometí en el pasado uno que no quiero que le pase a otra persona, jamás

Ella se me quedo mirando un rato

-Eh…¿Are?, em lo siento supongo que me deje llevar lo siento- me disculpe mientras me reia entre dientes

-No, está bien gracias por haberme contestado- dijo con una sonrisa pero sabia que de alguna manera esa sonrisa era falsa tengo que averiguar que es lo que le pasa

-Em, este, Bucho- dije para llamar su atención

-Si, Delsin-

-Sabe últimamente ha estado actuando algo rara, se siente bien- le pregunte y ella pareció desviar la mirado durante un momento

-S-Si estoy bien, es solo que he estado algo…distraída últimamente- dijo mientras se reia un poco pero, no se algo no anda bien aquí

-Ya veo, pero aun si Bucho quiero que sepa que sin importar que pase yo siempre voy a estar para ayudarle- dije con una confiada sonrisa ella se me quedo mirando por un momento

-Delsin tu…- en eso la interrumpí

-Y no lo hago solo porque sea mi Bucho si no porque al igual que los demás yo la considera mi amiga y compañera también- dije con una sonrisa y ella se me quedo mirando de nuevo creo que dije algo raro

-G-Gracias- susurro en voz baja con un leve sonrojo

-Y bueno ya que el contrato estaba hecho, supongo que me ire- dije para darme la vuelta pero ella me llamo de nuevo

-Delsin, no recuerdas lo que pasaría cuando terminaras el contrato con éxito- dijo de forma juguetona y yo me quede helado

-S-S-Si…pero este bueno creo que yo p-p-podría…t-tocar sus p-p-p-pechos- dije nervioso y muy sonrojado, oh joder hasta ahora solo he podía verlos pero ahora podre tocarlos

-Bien hasta que cuente hasta cinco. Estos pechos son todos tuyos- dijo mientras bajaba los brazos dejando su cuerpo totalmente desprotegido

-Uno-

Mierda! Que hago! Que hago!

-Dos-

No Delsin contrólate esta es tu oportunidad

-Tres-

Pero, cual debería tocar, izquierda o derecha

-Cuatro-

AAAAAAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡AH! ¡YA SE IRE POR AMBAS!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir por esas montañas la puerta para revelar a Asia y a los demás que ya habían llegado

-Ah, Delsin-san ¿Ya estabas aquí?- dijo mientras entraba

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Kiba también que había llegado

-Hola- dijo Koneko pero obviamente por su cara supuse que ella pudo deducir lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo más seguro es que me espero una fea charla despues

-Ya regrese, Bucho- dijo Issei cansado de entregar volantes

-Cinco-

Ahí va mi oportunidad, bueno al menos lo intente

-El tiempo se termino, es una lastima ¿Verdad Delsin?- dijo con una sonrisa pera sabia que de alguna manera se reia de mi suerte, suspire, porque yo

-Ara, Ara. Que acurre Delsin-kun- dijo Akeno que se acerco con su expresión de siempre

-Nada en especial- dije desanimado pero a la vez triste

-Este Delsin, realmente eres un chico divertido- dijo mientras se reia

-Realmente tenías tantas ganas de tocar mis pechos- dijo y la verdad sí que las tenia despues de un dia como este me esperaba una buena recompensa

Asentí como un perrito que le pide perdón a su amo, oh porque la vida esta tan ruda conmigo

-Bueno si es asi entonces te daré esto, aunque sea poco-

Sin previo aviso Rias me abraso, fue…increíble nunca antes había sentido algo como esto me hacía sentir cómodo, seguro pero también hacia que mi corazón latiera como loco, los demás miraban con sorpresa y Issei con cierto recelo

-P-Pero todos nos están mirando- dije nervioso, sonrojado y avergonzado pero parece que eso cayo en oídos sordos

-Sigue esforzándote asi, mi lindo Delsin- dijo con ternura, hizo que mi corazón latiera incluso mas rapido

-S-Si, lo hare…- dije nervioso y algo tenso

Akeno vio la escena con sorpresa y preocupación

-Rias…tu ¿Acaso será que tu…?- dijo temerosa pero ella solo sonrió

**Fin**

**Uf enserio que se me fue la mano en esta parte pero en fin. Les gusto el la parte en la que Koneko finalmente se abre bueno lo sabre en los comentarios, no olvide revisar nos veremos la próxima**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


End file.
